


Exceptis Centum

by Scones_Burgers2304



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cardverse, Fluff, Light Horror, M/M, Mystery, light gore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scones_Burgers2304/pseuds/Scones_Burgers2304
Summary: Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por una bella autora llamada PurrV. Espero disfruten de la maravillosa historia que ha creado el autor. El enlace de la historia en inglés se encuentra en el primer capítulo.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cada reino tiene un Rey. Cada rey tiene una reina. Tienen un Jack que les sirve y un As que les ayuda en las sombras. Así ha sido siempre en los cuatro reinos que gobiernan el mundo.El rico Reino de Diamantes.El hermoso Reino de Corazones.El vasto Reino de Tréboles.El poderoso Reino de Picas.Cada uno tiene un Rey, cada uno tiene una Reina y juntos gobiernan su amado reino como uno solo. Ha sido así durante eones, ya que esta era la ley natural del mundo.Sin embargo, el Reino de Picas no ha tenido una Reina durante cien años.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exceptis Centum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148483) by [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV). 



Cada reino tiene un Rey. Cada rey tiene una reina. Tienen un Jack que les sirve y un As que les ayuda en las sombras. Así ha sido siempre en los cuatro reinos que gobiernan el mundo.

El rico Reino de Diamantes.

El hermoso Reino de Corazones.

El vasto Reino de Tréboles.

El poderoso Reino de Picas.

Cada uno tiene un rey, cada uno tiene una reina y juntos gobiernan su amado reino como uno solo. Ha sido así durante eones, ya que esta era la ley natural del mundo.

Sin embargo, el Reino de Picas no ha tenido una reina durante cien años.

——————————————

"¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto?" resopló Alfred, abrochándose el chaleco y apretando la corbata, "Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Hay un punto? ¿Cuál sería el peor de los casos si no hiciera esto?" El rey de Picas miró por encima del hombro. "¿Bien?"

"Es una tradición", respondió Wang Yao, el Jack de Picas está parado cerca mientras observaba al hombre más alto vestirse él mismo, "Como rey, es tu deber defender y mantener nuestras tradiciones".

"Lo sé", resopló Alfred, poniéndose el abrigo y mirándose en el espejo, "Es solo que esta tradición en particular requiere una... ya sabes".

Yao puso los ojos en blanco, sin saber si el Rey estaba comprobando si era estúpido o algo así, después de todo, el rey hacía la misma rutina cada vez que se llevaban a cabo ciertos eventos y ceremonias. "Soy muy consciente de que esta ceremonia requiere la presencia de una reina"

"¡Exactamente!" Alfred se apartó del espejo y se acercó al sereno Jack. "No hay reina, ¿¡Por qué estamos haciendo esto!?"

"Porque es tradición", repitió Yao, alzando la voz levemente mientras la actitud del joven rey comenzaba a estresarlo. "Además, sabes muy bien que dado que carecemos de una reina, los otros reinos nos prestan su reina, y no se quejan porque es-"

"¡Tradición! Sí, lo entiendo." Alfred golpeó el suelo con el pie, dejando una grieta en la piedra decorada y murmuró palabras obscenas para sí mismo. Sabía que esta próxima ceremonia era importante, sabía que dado que su reino carecía de una reina, los otros reinos le prestaban sus reinas... simplemente le molestaba tener que hacer esto con una. En lo que a él respectaba, el Reino de Picas parecía estar funcionando bien sin la presencia de una reina.

"Recuérdame de nuevo, cuál reina es..."

"Reina Erika del Reino Diamantes," respondió Yao.

"Oh, sí", murmuró Alfred, recordando instantáneamente que recibió una carta hace unas semanas de Francis, el rey de Diamantes, que expresaba su entusiasmo por verlo una vez más. "Eso me recuerda que será mejor que haga que los chefs traigan esa reserva especial que le gusta".

Yao parecía preocupado ahora. "Mira, ¿Podrías por favor, POR FAVOR, trata de concentrarte en la tarea que tienes entre manos?", Suplicó, "Una vez que termine, puedes ir de fiesta, comer y beber, coquetear, no me importa. Solo haz esto bien".

Alfred sonrió y le dio a su Jack una reconfortante palmada en la espalda. "Relájate Yao, tengo esto. De todos modos, es una tarea sencilla y ¡Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo!"

Yao no se dejó influir fácilmente por las dulces palabras de Alfred, pero lo tomó por lo que era. Alfred puede actuar como un niño demasiado grande, pero cuando se proponía algo, lo veía a su manera.

Ahora que estaba vestido apropiadamente y lucía como un rey real, Alfred salió de sus aposentos privados con Yao siguiéndolo de cerca. Mientras caminaba por los hermosos pasillos, fue recibido por las doncellas, sirvientes y eruditos que se inclinaron en presencia de su rey. Alfred sonreía, saludaba o guiñaba un ojo a sus súbditos, complacido de ver que lo estaban haciendo bien y trabajando duro.

Finalmente llegó al ascensor de cristal, un sirviente lo abrió para él y lo cerró una vez que el Rey y Jack estuvieron dentro. Mientras el ascensor se movía a los niveles inferiores, Alfred miró a su reino a través de la ventana. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y ya las luces de la gran ciudad que rodeaba el palacio estaban cobrando vida. Las grandes universidades donde los estudiantes de todas partes vinieron a continuar su educación, el distrito de viviendas nobles con sus gloriosos jardines, la bulliciosa plaza comercial donde puedes comprar cualquier cosa que desees, y justo en el medio de todo estaba el gran palacio donde desde el que gobernó. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que lo vio, porque realmente amaba a su reino.

No había sido rey por mucho tiempo. Habían pasado seis meses desde que había sido coronado rey de Picas después del fallecimiento de su padre, y en ese corto tiempo Alfred había hecho todo lo posible para que su amado reino funcionara sin problemas. Durante el reinado de su padre, Alfred admiraba lo duro que trabajaba su padre, manteniendo el comercio en funcionamiento, manteniendo la paz y prestando atención a las necesidades de su pueblo, y lo hizo todo sin una reina.

Era un rey excepcional y Alfred estaba orgulloso de haber sido su hijo. Ahora era su turno de dirigir el reino e iba a enorgullecer a su padre. Después de todo, su padre no tenía una reina, y el rey antes que él tampoco la tenía, y sin embargo el reino siguió funcionando como un reloj. Sabía que se suponía que cada reino tenía una reina en su corte, pero hasta ahora el Reino de Picas parecía funcionar bien sin una.

Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tenía una reina? ¿Cuál fue su propósito?

Recordó su coronación. Recordó el peso de la corona cuando se colocó sobre su cabeza. Recordó cómo los otros Reyes lo reconocieron. Cómo vitoreaba su gente. La deliciosa comida, la música festiva, incluso el baile y las risas, pero lo único que nunca podría olvidar, lo único que le vino a la mente cuando pensó en ese día, fue el trono vacío a su lado. La corona que estaba sobre ella sin nadie que la llevara.

¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

"¿¡Estabas prestando atención!?"

Alfred se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que Yao había estado hablando con él durante el viaje. "Um... sí, lo estaba", mintió.

Yao vio a través de su mentira y miró al rey. "Bien, lo mantendré simple. 1800 es cuando llegan el rey y la reina de Diamantes, y los estaremos esperando afuera. 1815 los acompañamos a la habitación de invitados cerca del jardín y compartimos bebidas. 1845 es cuando se dirigirá a los invitados en el salón principal y a las 1900 comenzará la ceremonia, que durará diez minutos como máximo. ¿Lo tienes?"

Alfred asintió. "Saludar, beber, hablar y el gran espectáculo, lo tengo".

"¿Tu discurso? ¿Lo has memorizado?" preguntó Yao.

"Sí, sí, lo tengo", aseguró Alfred, sintiendo que el ascensor se detenía y la puerta se abría.

"Y sabes qué hacer durante el-"

"¡Sí lo tengo!" Alfred estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad con las constantes quejas del Jack. Por otra parte, si no lo molestara constantemente por sus deberes reales, ¿Quién lo haría?

————————————

"No le digas esto a Ludwig, pero me encanta visitar tu maravilloso reino", proclamó el rey de Diamantes mientras se cepillaba los mechones dorados de sus ojos azules, "No es tan bonito como el mío, pero aun así es un espectáculo para la vista".

"Oh, gracias Francis", se rió Alfred, sirviendo al rey de Diamantes otra copa de vino, "Solo espero que el viaje no haya sido difícil. Escuché que las carreteras se han estado desgastando y no quiero que te rompas la espalda".

"Oh, créeme mon ami, mi espalda ha pasado por cosas mucho peores", se rió Francis.

Los dos reyes se sentaron uno frente al otro y disfrutaron de la dulce bebida mientras bromeaban amistosamente. Francis había sido el rey de Diamantes durante algún tiempo y había ayudado a Alfred durante sus primeros días como rey de Picas. Tenía el hábito un poco molesto de coquetear con cualquier cosa con dos piernas, pero era como una especie de hermano mayor y posiblemente era el único fuera de su corte en el que Alfred confiaba.

Francis se llevó el vaso lleno a los labios, inhalando el dulce aroma del vino. "Mi dulce reina no lo admitirá, pero está un poco nerviosa por la ceremonia".

Alfred miró desde donde él y Francis estaban sentados, donde Yao estaba hablando casualmente con el Jack de Diamantes junto con la reina de Diamantes. Era una criatura tan pequeña, con un cuerpo delicado y un rostro inocente. Por lo que Francis le había dicho, la reina Erika era amada por su gente y ella lo ayudó en el gobierno del Reino del Diamante. A pesar de su frágil apariencia, fue increíblemente solidaria e hizo todo lo posible para mantener a su gente contenta y segura.

"Sabes que es de mala educación mirar a una dama".

Alfred rápidamente regresó su mirada a Francis, el buen rey estaba sonriendo con picardía. "Tienes suerte de que mi Jack no se haya dado cuenta, es bastante protector con ella".

"Apuesto que sí", se rió Alfred, tratando de evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

Francis dejó su vaso y se recostó contra el sofá de terciopelo en el que estaba sentado. "Todavía te molesta, ya veo".

"¿Qué cosa?" Alfred parecía confundido.

"Vamos Alfred, puedo leerte como un libro", bromeó Francis, cepillando sus rizos dorados hacia atrás. "Siempre te ha molestado esto desde que te convertiste en rey".

Al ver a dónde iba esta conversación, Alfred resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "No me molesta", afirmó.

Francis sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No lo niegues, te dará arrugas. Mira Alfred, no hay vergüenza en no tener una-"

"No necesitamos uno", declaró Alfred.

Eso pareció haber sorprendido a Francis. "No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Tu padre estaba tratando desesperadamente de resolver el misterio de la reina desaparecida, y el rey antes que él, y el rey antes que él. Incluso los otros reinos están intrigados sobre por qué el reino de Picas carece de una".

"Está en la guía turística", resopló Alfred, tomando otro sorbo de su vino, "El mayor misterio en el Reino de Picas; la Reina Desaparecida. Trae algunos turistas y algunos aventureros deseosos de resolverlo".

Francis parecía un poco desanimado por la afirmación de Alfred de que no se necesitaba una reina en su reino. Nunca le había dicho esto a Alfred, pero la verdadera razón por la que los otros reinos estaban intrigados por el misterio era porque no querían que les sucediera lo mismo. Habían enviado a sus propios eruditos e investigado en privado el asunto, pero hasta el día de hoy no se sabe por qué la reina de Picas ha estado ausente durante más de un siglo.

Han tenido embaucadores habituales junto con la marca de la reina impresa en su cuerpo, pero se demostró que eran falsos. Una verdadera marca de realeza solo puede ser reconocida por otros miembros del tribunal. Cientos de personas con la marca en su cuerpo podrían venir, pero el rey o el Jack podrían decir si era real o no. Pronto los estafadores dejaron de intentarlo.

Francis tampoco admitiría que estaba preocupado por Alfred. Cada miembro de la corte tenía su papel que desempeñar, cada uno era un eslabón vital en la cadena que unía su reino. El rey, la reina, el Jack e incluso el escurridizo As. Un eslabón perdido y la cadena era inútil y el reino se derrumbaría. Aunque era extraño que el Reino de Picas todavía funcionara con un eslabón perdido... bueno, Francis no lo llamaría exactamente funcionando.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Francis miró directamente a los ojos de Alfred. "¿No quieres encontrar la razón? ¿No deseas tener una reina?

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco y se encorvó en su sofá, soplándose los labios y cruzando los brazos. "¿Por qué? ¡No hemos tenido uno en 100 años y el Reino de Picas ha prosperado! "

Francis suspiró mientras Alfred seguía esquivando la pregunta. "No diría que ha sido... próspero", argumentó Francis, "Es más como..."

"Su alteza, es el momento".

Yao instó a Alfred a levantarse y continuar con la apretada agenda, el Jack de Picas estaba ansioso por mantener todo en orden. Alfred miró a Francis, quien simplemente sonrió y movió la mano con indiferencia. "Hablaremos más tarde, ahora cuida de mi querida reina".

Alfred le dio una sonrisa de consuelo y se levantó de donde estaba sentado, acercándose tranquilamente a la pequeña reina. Claramente estaba nerviosa por lo que vendría, pero sonrió dulcemente e hizo una reverencia ante el rey más alto. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y le ofreció su brazo, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la mirada de daga que venía del Jack de Diamantes. Mantuvo el paso corto para no terminar arrastrándola, escoltándola hasta el salón donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia.

La ceremonia en sí fue única en el Reino de Picas. En una sección apartada del palacio había un gran patio que albergaba un jardín espectacular. No era un jardín ordinario, reyes y reinas y los nobles ricos del pasado habían viajado por todas partes solo para echar un vistazo. Se escribieron libros sobre él, se cantaron canciones sobre él y muchos extranjeros pagaron una fortuna solo por verlo, fue fantástico.

El jardín era antiguo pero a lo largo de los años había sido cuidado por profesionales y especialistas, todos aseguraban que este era un jardín como ningún otro y que era un privilegio trabajar allí. Llevaba flores y plantas de todo el mundo, algunas eran raras y otras comunes, cada una había sido cuidada con sincero afecto.

Pero había una cosa en ese jardín que hacía palidecer las flores bellamente dispuestas en comparación, una sola cosa que se consideraba un tesoro nacional, y fue la razón por la que se llevó a cabo esta ceremonia.

Un árbol anciano.

Estos árboles eran increíblemente raros, más raros que cualquier metal precioso o joya e igual de valiosos, y los hombres incluso luchaban entre sí solo por una hoja. Se decía que los árboles ancianos eran las formas corporales de dioses antiguos del pasado, o las casas de los espíritus eternos que velaron por el mundo. Su corteza brillaba como la plata, sus hojas brillaban con una suave luz azul, sus raíces estaban enterradas profundamente en la Tierra, y si se escuchaba con atención, podías escuchar débiles susurros de viejas voces. Los jardineros lo evitaban por respeto y temor de que pudieran dañarlo, y solo se permitía acercarse a aquellos a quienes el rey les permitía. Había tantas historias en torno a estos árboles antiguos, pero nadie sabía si eran ciertas o no.

Nadie sabía exactamente cómo llegó a crecer el árbol en el Reino de Picas, pero según la historia, un rey de Picas se aventuró en el Bosque de la Eternidad y regresó con una sola semilla. Algunos dicen que fue una historia ridícula ya que nadie entró en ese bosque y simplemente salió. Nadie lo sabía con certeza, pero al final del día había un árbol anciano dentro del palacio, y eso era todo lo que todos necesitaban saber.

Alfred recordó el día en que lo vio por primera vez. Al principio pensó que era solo un árbol de aspecto muy elegante, pero no podía negar que sintió una fuerza extraña que emitía el árbol. En realidad, tenía miedo de acercarse a él en su juventud, y aunque había superado el miedo inicial, todavía estaba cansado de acercarse. No podía describir muy bien el sentimiento, pero sintió... resentimiento.

Recordaba su primera ceremonia del árbol anciano. La reina de Corazones fue la que realizó la ceremonia con su padre. Había observado desde un balcón que daba al jardín con su madre, viendo cómo su padre guiaba a la reina extranjera hacia el árbol. Una vez que la reina se paró frente al árbol, la multitud que miraba desde sus propios balcones y desde la gran entrada al jardín se quedó en silencio.

Entonces la reina de Corazones comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando la voz de la reina pareció lanzar un hechizo sobre el universo mismo. Lo único que parecía probar que la existencia continuaba era la voz tranquilizadora de la reina. Una suave brisa hizo susurrar las hojas, como si ellas también estuvieran tratando de unirse al canto, incluso las flores parecen permanecer en flor solo para escuchar.

Todo ese miedo que había sentido por el árbol fue reemplazado por una sensación de paz y alivio, y todos los espectadores parecen perdidos en un trance mientras la reina cantaba. Le preguntó a su madre, ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué necesitan una reina para cantarle al árbol?

Su madre no tuvo respuesta. Su padre no tuvo respuesta. Las reinas extranjeras y sus reyes no tuvieron respuesta. El propósito de esta tradición se había perdido en el tiempo y, sin embargo, continuaron como si fuera un ritual vital para mantener vivo el reino.

Y ahora aquí estaba, listo para albergar su primera ceremonia del árbol anciano con la reina de Diamantes.

Mientras estaba de pie ante la multitud de espaldas al jardín, Yao hizo que todos guardaran silencio para que su rey pudiera dirigirse a ellos. Una vez que la multitud se quedó en silencio y su atención estuvo puesta en el rey, Alfred se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso.

"Saludos a todos, me alegro de que todos hayan podido asistir", afirmó con su carismática sonrisa en el rostro. "Esta es la primera vez que organizo la ceremonia del árbol anciano y, al igual que los Reyes antes que yo, sé que esta noche será un evento que pronto no olvidará".

La multitud parecía impresionada, si no sorprendida, por el manierismo del rey y sonrieron cortésmente mientras continuaba. "Como sabes, el Reino de Picas es el único reino que tiene un Árbol Viejo florecer dentro de él, y se dice que estos árboles son dioses antiguos que recibieron forma. Por razones que se desconocen una reina debe cantarle al árbol viejo cada año, una tradición que se ha perdido en el tiempo pero una tradición que el Reino de Picas sigue manteniendo... y como nos falta una reina-", expresó Alfred esa última frase en un tono humorístico, que provocó un pequeño coro de risas que brotaba de la multitud. "-Este año el Reino de Diamantes nos ha permitido gentilmente que su reina realice la ceremonia, así que dejémoslo a ella".

La multitud aplaudió en el momento en que lo hizo su rey y la reina de Diamantes hizo una reverencia ante ellos, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. El rey de Diamantes parecía divertido mientras que el Jack parecía un poco molesto. Yao simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Así que sin más preámbulos, pongamos este espectáculo en marcha", declaró Alfred, más aplausos estallaron en toda la cámara cuando el rey terminó.

Alfred miró a Yao, quien no parecía muy impresionado por cómo se manejó el discurso. Sin embargo, aplaudió junto con todos los demás. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa que logró forzar, y estaba feliz de que fuera una cosa menos de la que tenía que preocuparse esa noche.

Mientras la multitud se dirigía a los balcones para ver la ceremonia, Alfred volvió a tomar el brazo de la Reina de Diamantes y la escoltó hacia el árbol.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa", le confesó en voz baja, "He estado practicando pero mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido".

"Meh, estarás bien", aseguró Alfred, "todo terminará antes de que te des cuenta".

Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír con confianza, pero incluso Alfred podía escuchar su pequeño corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho. Incluso podía sentir la mirada helada del Jack de Diamantes, haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se erizaran.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al árbol, Alfred soltó su brazo de la pequeña reina y la miró mientras se acercaba. La multitud se quedó en silencio y por un momento no sucedió nada, aunque Alfred estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a la Reina tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su corazón palpitante.

Luego, por fin, cantó.

Era una canción del Reino de Diamantes, ya que era costumbre que las reinas trajeran una canción de su propio país. Alfred no estaba seguro de si era un himno o una canción de cuna, pero escuchar esas suaves notas lo hizo sentir casi a gusto. Incluso las multitudes parecen caer en trance cuando la reina cantaba su canción.

El jardín parecía estar entretenido por el canto, ya que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, aunque algunas luciérnagas bailaban en el aire sobre ellos. El árbol anciano escuchó en silencio, su corteza plateada brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus hojas azules brillaban como estrellas. Era extraño pensar eso, pero era casi como si el árbol se relajara con el sonido de la canción.

Alfred, al igual que el árbol, escuchó en silencio. Al principio se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por ser el anfitrión de la ceremonia sin que nada saliera mal, y luego se sintió orgulloso de la reina de Diamantes por superar sus nervios. Sin embargo, a medida que la canción se prolongaba, Alfred sintió que un nuevo sentimiento lo invadía, y pensamientos inquietantes se deslizaron por su mente.

Se preguntó qué canción cantó la última reina de Picas para el árbol. ¿Alguna vez una reina de Picas había cantado para el árbol? Se preguntó cómo habría sido su coronación si tuviera una reina a su lado. Recordó haber estado mirando en el estudio de su padre, el viejo rey buscando desesperadamente el misterio de la reina desaparecida. Aunque amaba y respetaba a su padre, Alfred tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia él cuando se trataba de su investigación... un resentimiento que aún cargaba.

Mientras estos viejos pensamientos se abrían paso en su conciencia, sintió una peculiar sensación de zumbido en su mente. Por un momento pensó que era solo una migraña, pero gradualmente sintió como si algo se estuviera arrastrando por su cerebro. Escuchó un leve timbre y pronto fue todo lo que pudo escuchar. Miró a la reina de Diamantes, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no podía oírla cantar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ya no podía oírla, ni nada por el estilo? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Fue estrés? No tenía ni idea. Pronto el timbre fue reemplazado por leves susurros, susurros que apenas podía distinguir. Parecía que un centenar de personas le hablaban en voz baja directamente al oído, pero no importaba cuánto se concentrara, no podía entenderlas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó hasta diez, tratando de ignorar los molestos susurros y esa horrible sensación de zumbido. Cuando llegó al décimo segundo, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Los susurros se habían detenido.

El zumbido había cesado.

Sin embargo, no hubo nada más que silencio.

La reina de Diamantes se ha desvanecido de donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que la multitud se había ido. Estaba total y absolutamente solo en el jardín.

"Alfred..."

Alfred se estremeció cuando escuchó que lo llamaban por su nombre. Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a alguien, pero no había nadie allí.

"Alfred..."

"¿Quién está ahí?" él gritó, "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Está esperando, Alfred. Todos hemos estado esperando".

¿Esperando? ¿Quién esperaba y para qué? Sintió una pizca de miedo cuando comenzó a preguntarse si estaba siendo atormentado por espíritus o fantasmas, siempre los había temido desde que era un niño.

"Si esto es una broma, ¡Basta!" Estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero su voz estaba empezando a chirriar un poco mientras hablaba.

"Estoy cansado de esperar Alfred", dijo la voz de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" preguntó Alfred, tratando de no parecer asustado.

"Estoy cansado de esperar."

"¿Para qué?" repitió Alfred.

La voz se quedó en silencio. Alfred miró a su alrededor, pero todavía estaba solo en el jardín. ¿Era esto solo un sueño? ¿Se había quedado dormido de alguna manera mientras estaba de pie? Si es así, quería darse prisa y despertarse.

"¡Alfred!"

Alfred se estremeció cuando escuchó su nombre de nuevo, solo que esta vez provenía de una voz que conocía.

Casi instantáneamente escuchó el sonido de un atronador aplauso y miró hacia arriba para ver a la reina de Diamantes haciendo una reverencia a su audiencia. Mirando por encima del hombro se encontró mirando a Francis, que parecía un poco preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Rey Diamante, "Te pusiste un poco distante".

Alfred se secó la frente y miró a su alrededor una vez más. Todavía estaba en el jardín, pero todos habían regresado, todos vitoreando y aplaudiendo a la reina de Diamantes. Era casi como si nunca se hubieran ido... ¿Se habían ido?

"¿... todos desaparecieron hace un segundo?" preguntó Alfred, tratando de averiguar si había estado soñando o no. "¿Escuchaste una voz espeluznante llamando mi nombre?"

"No lo creo, no", respondió Francis, inclinando la cabeza confundido. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Alfred suspiró. "Sí... creo que estoy cansado o algo así".

Francis le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Oh, bueno, un poco de sueño y te sentirás tan fresco como las flores en un día de verano".

El rey de Diamantes se disculpó y se dirigió hacia su reina, besándola en la frente y felicitándola. Alfred observó a la pareja y ese sentimiento peculiar regresó. Suspiró profundamente y salió del jardín, con ganas de retirarse a su cama y dormir hasta que hoy se convirtió en ayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred bostezó mientras abrochaba su pijama de algodón, sus párpados ahora pesaban mientras su cuerpo ansiaba dormir. Se quitó las gafas para lavarse la cara rápidamente en el baño, el agua tibia lo ayudó a relajarse. Se miró en el espejo, su visión un poco borrosa ahora que no estaba usando sus lentes, pero aún podía distinguirse. Parecía un poco agotado a pesar de no haber hecho mucho hoy, pero como Francis había dicho antes, un poco de sueño y estará tan fresco como las flores de verano, o algo así.

"¿Realmente acabo de soñar todo eso?" reflexionó para sí mismo.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Los susurros, el zumbido en su cabeza, los invitados que se desvanecen y esa voz espeluznante que hablaba sobre seguir esperando. Quería decir que no era más que un extraño sueño estando despierto, una extraña ilusión o algún extraño fenómeno. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió en el jardín, sabía a ciencia cierta qué había sucedido.

"Tal vez fue un encantamiento extraño, o fue parte de la ceremonia... ¿O tal vez Francis me estaba jugando una broma?" Cada rey tenía su propio poder mágico único, aunque nunca debía usarse para entretenimiento personal. Francis tenía una naturaleza graciosa, pero incluso Alfred dudaba que pudiera usar su propio poder para gastarle una broma.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no debería molestarse en insistir más en ello. No era como si le hubiera ocurrido algún daño, y no se profirieron amenazas contra él.

"Una buena noche de sueño es todo lo que necesito", bostezó mientras se subía a su cama de gran tamaño, se envolvía en las sábanas súper suaves y se acurrucaba contra el colchón hasta que estaba en una posición cómoda. "Hablaré con Yao sobre esto mañana", decidió, aplaudiendo para que las luces se atenuaran.

Suspiró mientras miraba al techo, dejando vagar sus pensamientos. La ceremonia terminó con todos felices y contentos, incluso Yao parecía demasiado complacido con cómo había ido todo. Todos se enfocaron en la reina de Diamantes, elogiándola por su hermoso canto e incluso el imperturbable Jack sonrió mientras la felicitaba. Todos compartieron bebidas e historias y, a medida que avanzaba la noche, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Alfred recordó cómo Francis bailaba con su reina, ambos sonriendo y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego miró a su alrededor, encontrándose increíblemente pequeño en esta gran cama suya, lo cual decía algo porque el mismo Alfred era bastante alto para su edad. Esos sentimientos que odiaba empezaron a resurgir y se revolvió molesto.

"¿Quién necesita una reina de todos modos?" se dijo a sí mismo. "Mi padre y los reyes antes que él lo hicieron bien sin una. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo tratando de... argh... lo que sea".

Rodó sobre las suaves sábanas y cerró los ojos, esperando al menos soñar con algo agradable. Las almohadas perfumadas lo ayudaron a relajarse y pronto su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse.

——————————

Algo lo estaba sacando de su sueño. Al principio fue solo un pequeño ruido, pero a medida que su mente comenzó a regresar a la tierra de los vivos, se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Pronto descubrió que era imposible volver a dormir con ese irritante sonido. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, frotándose los ojos y murmurando maldiciones.

"Qué demonios, ni siquiera puedo dormir bien por la noche", se quejó.

Miró hacia arriba para ver que todavía estaba oscuro y estaba a punto de aplaudir cuando notó algo. Se frotó los ojos de nuevo y trató de enfocarlos, pero mientras miraba alrededor de su habitación se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

"Esta... esta no es mi habitación".

Aunque su vista todavía estaba un poco borrosa, aún podía ver que ya no estaba en su gran cama, sino que ahora estaba en una más pequeña. La habitación en sí era más pequeña y todas las decoraciones eran diferentes a las que tenía en su propia habitación. Había un par de estanterías grandes con un escritorio cubierto de libros. Una mesa con una sola silla y decorada con flores en un jarrón. Un gran mural decorada con imágenes de flores de todos los colores. Un gabinete con excelentes utensilios de comedor exhibidos y un reloj de pie grande y de aspecto antiguo que marcaba la hora. La habitación tenía una sensación real, incluso las sábanas estaban cubiertas de hermosos diseños.

Todo era interesante de ver, pero la pregunta aún permanecía; donde diablos estaba el. Además, ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

"Por favor, dime que esto es una broma", murmuró para sí mismo, frotándose los ojos por duodécima vez para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Con su mente ahora completamente despierta, o tan completamente despierta como pensaba, el extraño ruido que lo había perturbado todavía estaba presente. Mientras se concentraba en él, descubrió que el sonido era... ¿llanto?

Miró a su alrededor y pronto notó un arco que conducía a otra habitación, una luz parpadeante proveniente de la cámara más allá y también de donde venía el ruido. Los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello comenzaron a erizarse cuando los pensamientos de fantasmas y espíritus comenzaron a inundar su mente una vez más. ¿Estaba siendo perseguido? ¿Qué era todo esto? Primero las voces extrañas en el jardín y ahora el despertar en una habitación diferente con algo que emite un extraño llanto desde otra habitación.

"¿Por qué yo?" tartamudeó, queriendo acurrucarse de nuevo en la cama y volver a dormir, con la esperanza de que se despertara en su habitación.

¿Quizás fue un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? Todo se sentía real, demasiado real, para que fuera un sueño. Fuera lo que fuera, quería que terminara. Intentó cerrar los ojos con fuerza y contar hasta diez como lo hacía en el jardín, pero después de volver a abrir los ojos descubrió que no funcionaba.

"Maldita sea", siseó.

Volvió a mirar al arco y, aunque quería quedarse exactamente donde estaba, algo le decía que fuera y averiguara quién estaba llorando. Tal vez fue su naturaleza heroica para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara lo que convenció a su cuerpo de levantarse de la cama.

Se arrastró hacia el arco, convenciéndose una y otra vez de que no era un fantasma o un espíritu enojado, era solo alguien que estaba herido o perdido o algo así, algo que no era un fantasma. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, los puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba sudando.

Pronto se encontró en otra habitación pequeña, solo que esta era más un salón, con sofás de terciopelo, una mesa de café y más estanterías llenas de libros. La luz parpadeante venía de una chimenea modesta con un fuego crepitante.

Era otra bonita habitación, pero algo había llamado la atención de Alfred que lo hizo congelar en su lugar.

Alguien o algo estaba sentado frente al fuego, completamente encorvado y temblando. Los sonidos de llanto provenían de él y eso resolvió ese misterio, pero ¿Quién o qué era? Alfred no pudo distinguirlo porque el fuego hacía que pareciera una silueta desde donde estaba parado, así que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba más y más, haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer ningún sonido. Cuanto más se acercaba, más podía distinguir. Era una persona (gracias a Dios) que se abrazó a sí mismo con el rostro enterrado en sus brazos, gimiendo y sollozando por cualquier motivo. Alfred comenzó a debatir consigo mismo si llamar a la persona o no.

Fue hasta que estuvo parado casi detrás de esta que la persona de repente se sentó, sus sollozos cesaron. La habitación ahora estaba en silencio con la excepción del fuego crepitante. Alfred se congeló y no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir, ni siquiera podía abrir la boca.

La persona se quedó completamente quieta por un momento. Antes de que Alfred pudiera siquiera intentar decir algo, la cabeza de la persona miró por encima del hombro, sus ojos se fijaron en Alfred. Alfred miró fijamente a un par de ojos llorosos que eran tan verdes como esmeraldas con cejas increíblemente gruesas justo encima de ellos, su cabello desordenado casi los ocultaba de la vista.

La expresión que estaba haciendo, con la luz del fuego en su rostro, era tan aterradora que Alfred finalmente dejó escapar un grito de miedo y saltó hacia atrás.

La persona también gritó de terror, arrastrando su cuerpo lejos de Alfred y alcanzando el atizador junto a la chimenea. "¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?" ladró, poniéndose de pie y levantando el atizador en una pose defensiva. "¡No te atrevas a intentar nada!"

Alfred tropezó hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre su trasero, ahora tratando de alejarse de la aterradora persona que se acercaba a él con un arma potencial. Dada la voz masculina a pesar de la complexión delgada, claramente era un hombre, un hombre muy enojado y aterrador.

"¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?" —preguntó el hombre armado agitando el atizador.

"¡E-espera un segundo!" suplicó Alfred, aún sin saber si era un fantasma o no, "¡En serio no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí!"

"¿¡Cómo entraste aquí!?" espetó el hombre, "¿Qué quieres? ¡Juro por Dios que te daré una paliza si intentas algo!"

"¡No lo sé!" gimió Alfred, absolutamente asustado de lo cruel que era el hombre con sus palabras.

"Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora mismo", gritó el hombre, "¡Dime ahora mismo cómo llegaste aquí o puedes darle a tu rostro un beso de despedida!"

El hombre enojado marchó hacia Alfred con el atizador levantado, claramente seguro de que tenía la ventaja. Sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación que intentaban enmascarar su propio miedo, y la forma en que fruncía el ceño a Alfred podría hacer que los bebés lloraran.

"¿Él te envió? ¿Fuiste enviado para aterrorizarme? ¿Es todo esto parte de una broma de mal gusto?

Nada de lo que dijo el aterrador tenía sentido. "¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!"

"¡MENTIRAS!"

Alfred todavía estaba desesperadamente confundido y aterrorizado por este potencial fantasma. Trató de alejarse con los pies, levantando los brazos en defensa propia. "¡Por favor espera!" gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Cayó de espaldas y antes de que se diera cuenta, abrió los ojos y descubrió que había vuelto a caer en su propia cama. Ya no estaba en esa habitación oscura iluminada por el fuego con el aterrador extraño, estaba de vuelta en su gran suite real, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana.

Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que fuera al 100% su habitación y que él estaba en su cama. Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza y estaba empapado en sudor. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su mente finalmente aceptara dónde estaba y llegara a la conclusión de que debía haber sido un sueño.

"Qué sueño tan extraño", suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama, preguntándose por qué soñó con un hombre aterrador llorando frente a una chimenea.

——————————

Alfred hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse mientras Francis se reía después de escuchar sobre su extraño sueño, pero ahora que pensaba en eso, ¿Quién no se reiría de semejante historia? Se concentró en masticar sus panqueques que empapó en almíbar mientras el rey de Diamantes intentaba detener su risa, golpeando su mano contra la mesa.

"Oh Alfred, puedes ser tan adorable", bromeó Francis, tomando su vaso de jugo de naranja.

"No seas malo con él", suplicó Erika, la joven reina de Diamantes sorbiendo su té. "Estaría aterrorizada si un... um... disculpe, su alteza, pero ¿qué fue lo que lo atacó en su sueño?"

Alfred resopló y repitió lo que les había dicho antes. "Un hombre aterrador con cejas de oruga, cabello que parecía el pelaje de un gato ahogado y una cara que haría llorar a los bebés".

La reina de Diamantes trató de reprimir un bufido, todo sonaba demasiado divertido que aterrador. Francis resopló y se obligó a beber su jugo. Alfred se llenó la cara de panqueques y se bebió el café.

"¿Por qué me molesté en decírtelo?" Hizo un puchero, terminando su desayuno. "Debería haber sabido que te burlarías de mí".

"Qui, pero lo haces tan fácil", respondió Francis, sacando una servilleta para secarse los labios.

"Bueno, ¿qué harías si alguien así te atacara con un atizador?" espetó Alfred.

Antes de que Francis pudiera responder, Erika respondió por él. "Gritaba como un niño y saltaba por la ventana más cercana".

"¡No lo haría!" Francis argumentó, "Mi reina, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de mí, tu rey?"

Erika se rió mientras dejaba su taza de té. "Lo haces demasiado fácil", bromeó.

"¿Te lo pongo fácil? Corrías y te esconderías detrás del pobre Basch y llorarías hasta que tus lágrimas inundaran el reino ", respondió Francis con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Bueno, al menos él podría dar pelea", se rió Erika, sin mostrar piedad a su rey.

Alfred vio como los dos bromeaban entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que los estaba mirando con ojos envidiosos. La peor parte fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, se detuvieron de inmediato y volvieron a terminar su desayuno.

Después de que los tres miembros de la realeza terminaron su comida matutina, se disculparon y mientras la reina de Diamantes fue a pasar un rato con su Jack, Alfred y Francis dieron un paseo por uno de los muchos patios, uno con una hermosa fuente en el centro. .

"Ah, me temo que no te veré hasta dentro de un mes, amigo mío", suspiró Francis mientras arrancaba una rosa de un arbusto que pasaban, inhalando su dulce aroma, "La Cena anual entre los cuatro reinos, del que serás anfitrión este año".

"Oh, estoy deseando que llegue", se rió Alfred con una pizca de sarcasmo, "Yao va a ser implacable conmigo para asegurarse de que todo salga bien".

"Es fácil", se rió Francis, "Nos sentamos y comemos. Hacerlo más simple sería un desafío. Bueno, si tengo una preocupación, es la idea de la comida de tu reino".

Alfred parecía confundido. "¿Qué pasa a nuestra comida?"

"Oh, no lo sé, las hamburguesas con queso y el pollo frito no es lo que yo llamo una comida digna de un rey", murmuró Francis, la sola idea de que comiera algo así le hacía desear un pastel cuidadosamente preparado.

"Relájate, Yao ha hecho arreglos para que venga un chef de su ciudad natal al este", aseguró Alfred con una sonrisa, "Escuché que la comida que tienen allí es tan buena como la tuya".

Francis se burló de la idea de que alguien de otro reino pudiera preparar la comida mejor que el suyo, pero se sintió aliviado de no comer nada que goteara grasa. Alfred sabía cómo ser un anfitrión, tenía talento para eso, pero su idea de la cocina elegante se limitaba a postres demasiado dulces y hamburguesas grasosas.

Mientras caminaban junto a la fuente, Francis pasó los dedos por la superficie del agua. "Alfred, ¿Recuerdas de qué estábamos hablando anoche? ¿Sobre tu reino supuestamente próspero?".

"Sí", respondió Alfred, pensando en la noche anterior a la ceremonia, "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Bueno, como dije, no creo que tu reino esté prosperando", explicó Francis, "Es casi como si estuviera... quieto".

"¿Quedarse quieto?" Alfred estaba confundido. "Los reinos no se mueven la última vez que lo comprobé".

Francis se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. "Hmmm, ¿Cómo debería explicar esto?" Se acarició la barba y miró el agua de la fuente. "Imagina que los cuatro reinos son barcos. Los ciudadanos son los pasajeros, el rey es el Capitán, la reina el Navegante y el Jack el oficial. Para progresar, hacer descubrimientos y explorar los mares, el barco debe navegar y todos a bordo deben hacer su parte. ¿Estás conmigo hasta ahora?".

Alfred asintió, entendiendo de qué estaba hablando Francis, pero aún no estaba seguro de qué se trataba.

Francis continuó. "Bueno, su barco todavía está en el puerto. Los barcos de Ivan, de Ludwig y el mío están actualmente navegando a través de océanos y mares. Atravesamos tormentas, hacemos descubrimientos fascinantes y ampliamos nuestro horizonte. Sin embargo, tu barco simplemente permanece en el puerto y no puede experimentar lo que están pasando los otros barcos. Estás... quieto".

Escuchar la explicación de Francis hizo que Alfred pensara por un momento. ¿Era así como los otros reinos veían el suyo? Mientras continuaban avanzando y creciendo, ¿Su propio reino estaba atrapado en un solo lugar? El Reino de Picas seguía siendo un reino poderoso que avergonzaba a los demás con su poder, pero ¿Ya no estaban impresionados por él solo porque faltaba un miembro en su corte?

"No estoy tratando de insultarlo, mon ami", insistió Francis, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred, "Pero tienes que entender que no tener una reina no es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso. No sé por qué tu reino carece de uno, pero sé que tu padre y todos los reyes antes que él estaban tratando de encontrar la razón".

Alfred sintió que ese tinte de resentimiento regresaba, pero hizo a un lado ese sentimiento y forzó una sonrisa de seguridad. "Escucho lo que dices, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Puede que seamos un barco estacionario para ti, pero seguimos siendo un barco en funcionamiento y todavía podemos navegar sin un navegador".

Francis pareció sonreír con tristeza. "Oui, pero un barco sin un navegador no puede ir a ningún lado sin perderse, ¿Verdad?".

Alfred no respondió a eso.

La mañana se prolongó hasta que por última vez el rey, la reina y Jack de Diamantes regresaron a su reino. La reina Erika agradeció a Alfred por permitirle realizar la ceremonia, el Jack no lo miró tanto y Francis besó a Alfred en ambas mejillas antes de despedirse de él.

Alfred trepó a una torre de vigilancia y los observó mientras salían de su reino en su carruaje bellamente decorado, dirigiéndose de regreso a su rico Reino al sur. Su gente los saludó con la mano cuando se fueron, animándolos mientras se dirigían a casa. Luego volvieron a lo que hacían en su vida diaria. Alfred suspiró cuando las palabras de Francis resonaron en su mente.

"Un barco sin un navegador no puede ir a ningún lado sin perderse, ¿verdad?".

Aunque se había dicho a sí mismo y a otros una y otra vez que el Reino de Picas no necesitaba una reina, no podía negar que en el fondo deseaba tener una. Estaba cansado de sentarse junto a un trono vacío, cansado de sentarse con los otros reyes mientras se sentaban con sus reinas, y sobre todo estaba cansado de que todos lo colmaran de lástima porque le faltaba una reina. Estos pensamientos y sentimientos suyos hicieron que su resentimiento hacia una reina de Picas creciera, hasta de desear tener una hasta no quererla en absoluto.

Con su mente llena de pensamientos confusos, decidió esconderse en su habitación y tratar de relajarse durante el día, con la esperanza de poder pasar un día más sin recordar lo que le faltaba a su reino.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred debería haber sabido que Yao le encontraría algo que hacer. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y se quedó mirando las montañas de papeleo que debían completarse antes de que terminaran los días. Todo era algo básico, pero era tan trivial y tedioso. Parte de ella ni siquiera necesitaba ser completada durante meses, pero Yao quería que se hiciera ahora antes de que el Rey se olvidara de ella.

Lo peor de todo, mientras estaba tratando de llenar el papeleo, Yao hizo que un planificador que sonaba aburrido entrara, presentando sus ideas para la cena de los Cuatro Reinos el próximo mes. Continuó hablando sobre el color del mantel hacía juego con la vajilla, y si debería tener ave o venado con ciertas verduras.

"Al rey de Corazones le gusta el venado, pero la reina de Diamantes prefiere el faisán que el venado dependiendo de cómo se cocine, sin embargo, la reina de Corazones ha adquirido recientemente un faisán dorado como regalo del rey de Tréboles, a quien no le gusta el pescado pero le gusta el sabor del conejo. Sin embargo, el rey de Diamantes es bastante quisquilloso cuando se trata de cómo le gusta cocinar su conejo y... "

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco mientras sus manos estaban entumecidas por firmar su nombre una y otra vez, así como sus oídos.

"Deja que el chef cocine lo que sea su especialidad", ordenó Alfred con voz tranquila.

"Sí, pero todavía necesita decidir qué carne usar", respondió el planificador, "Me dijeron que usaría pato, pero la reina de Tréboles desprecia el pato debido a la grasa, sin embargo, el rey de Corazones puede tolerarlo siempre que está preparado correctamente y siempre que no sea demasiado duro porque la reina Diamante tiene dientes sensibles -... "

Alfred gimió mientras continuaba firmando documentos sobre políticas y quejas mientras escuchaba al hombre más aburrido que existía, quien estaba hablando sobre el maldito plan de asientos.

"La cena tendrá lugar en la suite White Rose en una mesa tradicional de cuatro lados con capacidad para dos personas en todos los lados. Se recomienda que mantengamos el Reino de Corazones frente al Reino de Diamante, o si lo prefiere, podemos hacer que el Reino de Diamantes se siente frente a usted y que el Reino de Tréboles se siente frente al Reino de Corazones, pero al hacerlo, se sentará bastante cerca del rey de Tréboles y- "

Alfred soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia. "Solo haz lo que dijiste primero," resopló, apretando los dientes mientras Yao tiraba otro montón de papeleo sobre el escritorio ya abarrotado.

"Además, su majestad, ¿Preferiría tener la tradicional silla vacía a su lado o la quitamos?"

Alfred casi rompe su bolígrafo ante la mención de la silla vacía junto a la que tenía que sentarse. Con o sin él, todavía iba a ser el único en esa mesa sin una reina. En serio, ¿no podría pasar un maldito día sin que le recordaran lo que le faltaba a su reino?

"Déjalo", resopló, ya no le importaba un comino.

"Excelente, ahora sobre el arreglo floral, ¿Preferirías rosas o lirios, aunque debo señalar que el rey de Corazones es sensible al polen, pero la reina de Corazones ama las flores, así que estaba pensando si ¿Podríamos tener algunas flores falsas? podríamos arriesgarnos a enfadar al rey de Tréboles porque adora las flores ...

Alfred quería morir.

El reloj hizo tictac, sincronizándose con la voz apagada del planificador mientras hablaba sobre la dirección en la que debería estar la mesa, si deberían importar el vino o usar el suyo, si proporcionarían la música o solicitarían al Reino de Clubes que les prestara a su talentoso Jack. El papeleo se amontonó y no importa cuántos firmó, la pila de formularios no parecía encogerse.

Pasó el tiempo y Alfred miró el reloj, con ganas de llorar cuando vio que no estaba cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Se reclinó en su silla, su agarre en el bolígrafo ahora era débil y la forma en que escribió su firma ahora parecía apenas reconocible. El planificador siguió hablando, pero ahora Alfred ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando. Su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto y desesperado por quedarse dormido.

Pronto todo lo que pudo oír fue el sonido del reloj y la insoportable voz del planificador. Sus párpados se estaban volviendo más difíciles de mantener abiertos. "Descansaré mis ojos por un segundo", se dijo a sí mismo, cerrándolos.

Pronto ya no pudo escuchar el sonido del reloj o el tono aburrido de ese aburrido planificador, esos aburridos sonidos reemplazados por un maravilloso silencio... y sin embargo hubo otro sonido. Aunque estaba tratando de escapar a un silencio feliz, ahora estaba tratando de concentrarse en este nuevo sonido. ¿Qué era? Casi sonaba como...

"¿Lluvia?"

Alfred abrió los ojos.

No estaba sentado en su escritorio, no había un montón de papeleo o un anciano aburrido hablando de una cena. Estaba sentado en un sofá victoriano color crema con otro a juego frente a él y una mesa de café entre ellos. Había estanterías para libros a su alrededor y una chimenea de aspecto modesto con un reloj antiguo sobre la repisa. Una ventana sobre una sección desnuda de una pared estaba siendo salpicada por la lluvia del exterior, el cielo de un gris claro.

Miró a su alrededor, confundido por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Dónde era aquí? ¿Por qué esta habitación le parecía muy familiar?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar levantarse para explorar, escuchó pasos que se acercaban y se congeló. Algo se movió por el rabillo del ojo y miró hacia arriba para ver que alguien caminaba hacia donde él estaba sentado.

La persona ni siquiera notó a Alfred, ya que su rostro estaba enterrado en un libro abierto que sostenía con una mano y en la otra mano sostenía una taza de aspecto elegante que contenía una bebida humeante. Sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba, la persona cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el sofá frente a Alfred, completamente inconsciente del hombre frente a él.

Alfred lo miró fijamente, al principio preguntándose si debería hacerle las preguntas que se había estado haciendo a sí mismo, pero mientras miraba al extraño se dio cuenta de que le parecía muy familiar.

Ese cabello desordenado, esos ojos esmeralda, las cejas increíblemente espesas... no había ninguna duda en la mente de Alfred de que este era el mismo hombre aterrador que trató de atacarlo con un atizador la noche anterior. De hecho, esta era la misma habitación, simplemente no la reconocía ahora que la luz del día la iluminaba.

Alfred entonces se sintió un poco asustado, preguntándose si el hombre aterrador finalmente lo notaría, ¿Lo atacaría de nuevo? Quería respuestas más que nada, pero el recuerdo de su último encuentro todavía estaba fresco en su mente.

Desafortunadamente para Alfred, iba a tener que enfrentar estos miedos antes de lo que pensaba, porque el hombre finalmente se quitó el libro de la cara y se llevó la taza a los labios. Mientras sorbía con cuidado la bebida caliente, esos ojos verdes suyos miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con los azules de Alfred.

Casi de inmediato escupió su bebida, dejó caer su libro y la taza que había estado sosteniendo, y terminó arrastrándose hacia arriba y hacia atrás hasta que terminó cayendo detrás del sofá en el que había estado sentado. El fuerte golpe de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo hizo que Alfred se estremeciera.

"¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo... qué estás haciendo aquí!?" El hombre se asomó por encima del sofá y miró con saña a Alfred.

Alfred levantó las manos para tratar de explicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre tomó algunos de los libros de la estantería detrás de él y comenzó a arrojárselos. No queriendo ser golpeado por uno de esos libros pesados, Alfred terminó saltando detrás del sofá en el que se había despertado.

"¡Espere! ¡Espera un segundo!" suplicó, colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras los libros comenzaban a llover sobre él. "¡Estoy realmente confundido en este momento!"

"¿¡Eres un ladrón!? ¿¡Un embaucador!? ¡Contéstame maldita sea!" El hombre aterrador fue implacable mientras lanzaba libro tras libro, decidido a golpear al intruso.

"¡Ninguno!" gritó Alfred, "¡De alguna manera llegué aquí!"

"Si vas a mentir al menos inventa algo más creativo, idiota", gritó el hombre, agarrando unas enciclopedias de aspecto pesado y tirándolas con todas sus fuerzas.

"No estoy mintiendo", gritó Alfred, "En serio, no tengo ni idea de qué diablos está pasando o cómo diablos llegué aquí, así que, ¡Puedes dejar de tirarme tu biblioteca!"

La avalancha de libros voladores parecía haberse detenido y Alfred se relajó un poco pero mantuvo la guardia alta. Lentamente se asomó por encima del sofá para ver que el hombre aterrador se había movido de las estanterías y ahora estaba parado justo en frente de donde se escondía, sosteniendo un libro muy pesado de la misma manera que sostenía el atizador.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el hombre, caminando alrededor del sofá hasta que estuvo de pie junto a Alfred. "¡Contéstame ahora mismo o si no!"

Alfred levantó los brazos para mostrar que no iba a intentar nada y se puso de pie lentamente. "Mira, entiendo que estás muy enojado, pero en serio no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí".

Era la única explicación que tenía, pero no pareció convencer al hombre. "Honestamente crees que soy tan estúpido", escupió, avanzando hacia Alfred. "La gente no surge de repente de la nada".

"Bueno, lo hice", argumentó Alfred, su espalda ahora contra una pared. "Sé que suena realmente extraño, pero estaba sentado en mi escritorio escuchando a un tipo aburrido hablar sobre flores falsas y firmar documentos estúpidos, ¡y luego me encontré aquí!"

El hombre casi bajó su libro armado y miró a Alfred con una expresión desconcertada. Luego frunció el ceño y volvió a levantar el libro. "¿¡Qué clase de mala excusa es esa!?" gritó, acercándose.

"Es todo lo que tengo", confesó Alfred, estremeciéndose cuando el hombre levantó el libro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó los brazos para defenderse, con la esperanza de que,como la última vez, se despertaría en el palacio.

Por un momento pensó que funcionó ya que nunca sintió que el libro lo golpeara, pero aún podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que todavía estaba en la habitación con el hombre aterrador frente a él, pero ahora parecía confundido.

"¿Qué demonios?" El hombre volvió a levantar su libro y se lo lanzó a Alfred.

Alfred se estremeció, preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que iba a seguir, pero en lugar de que el libro lo golpeara... lo atravesó gradualmente.

Los dos hombres se miraron a cada uno y luego volvieron a mirar el libro, luego se miraron el uno al otro y una vez más al libro. Alfred podía sentir su corazón latiendo cuando el hombre se acercó cautelosamente a él. Esperaba, y algo así, sentir la mano del hombre tocarlo, pero en cambio, lo atravesó gradualmente, al igual que el libro.

El hombre apartó la mano de un tirón y dijo una vez más: "¿Qué diablos?"

Alfred, sin embargo, tuvo una reacción muy diferente. "Lo sabía", gritó, alejándose del hombre y retrocediendo contra una estantería. "¡Eres un fantasma!"

"¿¡Y-yo!? Si alguien es el fantasma aquí, eres tú ", espetó el hombre.

"Tu mano me atravesó", argumentó Alfred, su rostro ahora se puso blanco, "¡Obviamente eres un fantasma! ¡Todo esto tiene sentido ahora! ¡Alguien tan aterrador como tú es obviamente un fantasma! ¡Mantente alejado de mí!"

El hombre ahora no parecía impresionado con la acusación que se le lanzó. "Si soy el fantasma, ¿Cómo es que este libro que tengo en la mano ahora también pasó a través de ti?"

Alfred se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba pensar en una excusa. "¿Un libro... fantasma?" Eso en realidad sonó estúpido cuando lo dijo en voz alta. Su respuesta realmente hizo que el hombre resoplara divertido.

"Bueno, la última vez que lo comprobé, estoy muy vivo y los libros no pueden convertirse en fantasmas porque técnicamente no están vivos. Tú eres el que aparece de repente en mi habitación sin ser invitado y no puedes tocar nada aquí, por lo tanto, eres el fantasma". El hombre cruzó los brazos y pareció engreído con su conclusión. "¿Qué tienes que decir ahora?"

Alfred trató de darle sentido a todo esto. Un libro no puede ser un fantasma, pero ¿Por qué si no lo atravesaría? La última vez que estuvo aquí fue cuando estaba profundamente dormido y esta vez terminó aquí mientras deseaba la muerte... oh Dios, ¿¡Era realmente un fantasma!?

"No puede ser", se lamentó Alfred, la idea de estar muerto lo horrorizó completamente. "¡No puedo estar muerto, simplemente no puedo! ¡Apenas viví!" Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro presa del pánico. "Lo sabía, sabía que iba a estirar la pata por el aburrimiento absoluto en algún momento, ¡Pero no pensé que iba a suceder tan pronto!"

"¿Puedes calmarte por favor?", Ordenó el hombre, cruzando los brazos.

Alfred lo ignoró y continuó desahogando sus problemas. "¡Nunca pensé que pudieras morir de aburrimiento, pero supongo que soy el primero! ¿Por qué diablos me pasó esto a mí? He estado bien, ¿No? Oh, ¿por qué yooooo?

Mientras Alfred entró en pánico y caminaba por la habitación al borde de las lágrimas, el hombre pareció mostrar cierta preocupación por él. "¿Tú... podrías no ser un fantasma?" el sugirió.

Eso hizo que Alfred se detuviera y mirara hacia arriba. "¿No lo soy?" preguntó esperanzado.

El hombre dejó el libro y se acercó a Alfred. Lo miró directamente a la cara por un momento, lo que provocó que Alfred se echara hacia atrás, y luego comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, estudiando su cuerpo con ojos cuidadosos.

"Eres demasiado vivaz para ser un fantasma", explicó el hombre, "aunque todavía no explica por qué no puedo tocarte".

Mientras el hombre continuaba examinándolo, le permitió a Alfred tener una mirada adecuada ahora que no estaba tratando de esconderse de él. Su piel estaba muy pálida, como si nunca hubiera caminado bajo el sol en toda su vida y era más bajo que él y su cuerpo era bastante delgado en comparación con el suyo, haciendo que Alfred se sintiera avergonzado de haber estado aterrorizado por él antes. Ya no se veía aterrador ahora que no estaba frunciendo el ceño, aunque Alfred todavía pensaba que se veía un poco intimidante por esas cejas suyas. De hecho, parecía tranquilo y sereno con su expresión actual.

Se preguntó si el hombre era un noble o algo así después de darse cuenta de que tenía un acento interesante y elegante, y la forma en que se vestía también era bastante elegante. Llevaba una camisa de algodón blanco de manga larga con una pajarita suelta de color gris claro alrededor del cuello. Además de eso, llevaba un chaleco verde bordado con motivos dorados, pantalones negros planchados y un par de zapatos bien lustrados. Si no fuera por el hecho de que tenía el pelo desordenado, Alfred habría asumido que era un noble de clase alta. ¿O quizás le gustó la forma en que se veía su cabello?

Alfred se estremeció de nuevo cuando el hombre trató de pincharlo, pero su dedo pareció disolverse en el cuerpo de Alfred. "Basta", se quejó Alfred, tratando de alejar al hombre. "¡Es realmente extraño cuando haces eso!"

"¿Sientes algo?" preguntó el hombre.

"No", respondió Alfred, "Pero sigue siendo extraño".

"Hmmmm". El hombre lo rodeó de nuevo y se detuvo justo frente a él. "No puedes ser un fantasma, y definitivamente no eres un espíritu. Aun así... no explica por qué no tienes presencia física, aunque todavía puedo verte y escucharte".

"¿Eres un experto o algo así?" preguntó Alfred, secretamente esperando que fuera porque lo haría sentir mejor.

Eso hizo que el hombre pareciera presumido de nuevo. "De hecho, estoy bastante versado en mi conocimiento de lo sobrenatural y la magia... aunque debo admitir que no estoy muy seguro de lo que eres". Dio un paso atrás y lo miró una vez más. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí exactamente?"

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "¡No lo sé! De hecho, ¿Cómo sé que no me convocaste aquí? Alfred asumió que, dado que sabía sobre cosas sobrenaturales y magia, podría ser un mago o algo así.

"¿Yo?" Esa acusación parecía haber hecho sonrojar al hombre por alguna razón. "¿Por qué iba a convocar a un gran idiota como tú?"

"No soy un idiota", declaró Alfred, colocando sus manos en sus caderas e hinchando su pecho. "Soy Alfred F. Jones, el Rey de Espadas, así que muéstrame un poco de respeto".

Hubo un largo momento de silencio después de que Alfred anunció quién era su título para el hombre. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera tratando de procesar lo que le acababan de decir, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y cruzar los brazos. "¿Oh enserio?"

Alfred asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo, radiante de orgullo.

El hombre sonrió un poco. "Bueno, su majestad, es un gusto mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland". El hombre se inclinó cortésmente y se puso de pie. "Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que limpiar este desastre que hiciste".

"Pero... tú eras el que tiraba los libros", señaló Alfred, sin darse cuenta de que este hombre no parecía interesado en quién era.

"Oh, cállate, idiota", murmuró el hombre mientras le daba la espalda a Alfred y comenzaba a recoger los libros caídos. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a Alfred todavía de pie allí. "¿Podrías... desaparecer o marcharte, por favor?"

Alfred no quería nada más que salir de aquí, pero no sabía cómo, y estaba claro que esa persona de Arthur no lo quería aquí. En lugar de quedarse de pie, decidió echar un vistazo. La habitación en la que estaba era claramente el salón y tenía la forma de un hexágono. Frente a la chimenea había un gran conjunto de puertas que probablemente conducían a la habitación y, a cada lado de la puerta, había arcos que conducían a otras habitaciones.

Miró a través de la de la izquierda, vio una cama e instantáneamente reconoció como la habitación en la que se había despertado la noche anterior. Entró para verlo más de cerca.

"¡No toques nada!"

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. "No puedo tocar nada, ¿recuerdas?" Escuchó a Arthur murmurar antes de gritar, "¡idiota!" Alfred no estaba seguro de si le estaba gritando a él o a sí mismo.

De todos modos Alfred miró alrededor de la habitación. La mesa tenía ahora una bandeja con un plato vacío y los cubiertos cuidadosamente colocados, junto con una servilleta sucia. También había una tetera con una jarra de leche y un azucarero en la misma bandeja. Alfred supuso que Arthur acababa de almorzar o algo antes de aparecer.

Sobre el escritorio había un libro abierto y, a juzgar por el frasco de tinta y el bolígrafo al lado, Arthur debía estar escribiendo un libro. Alfred comenzó a preguntarse si estaba escribiendo hechizos o maldiciones, y miró con entusiasmo la página abierta. Para su decepción, se trataba solo de flores, con algunos bocetos ilustrados.

Enfadado miró a su alrededor y no vio nada más que le interesara. Regresó al salón para ver que Arthur todavía estaba limpiando el desorden, así que Alfred decidió echar un vistazo por el otro arco. Era solo un baño de aspecto modesto, para gran decepción de Alfred. No sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero esperaba ver un caldero o un círculo mágico grabado en el suelo.

No sabía por qué, pero imaginarse a ese tal Arthur como un brujo o algo así tenía sentido para él. Era un poco espeluznante como se suponía que eran los brujos, y ya admitía saber algunas cosas sobre magia y cosas sobrenaturales. Tal vez lo llamó aquí por accidente y no iba a admitirlo.

Alfred regresó al salón para encontrar a Arthur sentado y leyendo el libro que tenía antes. Parecía que había terminado de limpiar el desorden y ahora solo estaba interesado en leer el libro que en su extraño invitado. Alfred estaba empezando a pensar que, a pesar de cómo había aparecido de repente, este Arthur era un anfitrión terrible.

Arthur miró hacia arriba y suspiró cuando notó que su invitado todavía estaba presente. "¿Sigues aquí?" él suspiró.

"Claramente," bufó Alfred.

Arthur hizo un sonido de "tut" y volvió su atención al libro. Alfred miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que hacer. Se asomó a la ventana, pero la lluvia era tan densa que no podía ver nada. Trató de cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, con la esperanza de que cuando los volviera a abrir estuviera de vuelta en su oficina. Lo intentó cuatro veces antes de darse por vencido.

Con un bufido se sentó en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sentado en el mismo que Arthur. Lo miró para ver que estaba tratando desesperadamente de enfocar su atención en el libro. Alfred levantó la mano e intentó pinchar a Arthur, pero su dedo atravesó su mejilla. Lo hizo una y otra vez, riéndose de lo extraño que era.

Arthur, sin embargo, dejó de fingir ignorarlo. "El hecho de que no pueda sentirlo no significa que no lo encuentre molesto", espetó.

"Pero estoy aburrido", se quejó Alfred.

"Entonces ve a perseguir a alguien más", sugirió Arthur.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no era un fantasma", jadeó Alfred, creyendo por un segundo que Arthur lo había engañado.

"Solo estaba... ¡Oh, déjame en paz!" Arthur levantó todo el libro para ocultar su rostro y se alejó de Alfred.

Alfred miró el libro y notó que era una colección clásica de cuento de hadas. Su madre solía leerle ese libro y él se sabía de memoria la mayoría de las historias. "Oye, léeme", exigió.

Eso hizo que Arthur mirara hacia arriba. "¿Discúlpame?"

"Léeme", repitió Alfred, poniendo cara de cachorro.

"¿Por qué debería?" se burló Arthur, alejándose de su invitado.

"Porque estoy aburrido", respondió Alfred con una sonrisa.

"Eres un niño", suspiró Arthur.

"Por favor". Alfred se acercó. "Estoy atrapado aquí, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es entretenerme".

Arthur parecía un poco intrigado por leerle, pero se estaba conteniendo. "Yo... supongo que una historia no vendría mal", murmuró derrotado.

Alfred hizo un ruido de "yay" y se reclinó para ponerse cómodo. Arthur hojeó las páginas para encontrar un buen lugar para comenzar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, algo empujó a Alfred hacia adelante.

"¡Alfred! ¡Despierta!"

Alfred gritó y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse mirando a los enojados ojos dorados de Yao. Con un grito ahogado, se echó hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en su oficina con su escritorio todavía lleno de papeleo y el aburrido planificador aun hablando. Miró a su izquierda, esperando ver a Arthur sentado a su lado con el libro, pero Alfred estaba sentado en un sillón, no en un sofá y no había nadie allí.

"No tienes tiempo para tomar una siesta", resopló Yao, colocando otro montón de papeleo sobre el escritorio. "¡Esto debe hacerse antes de mañana y necesito que el planificador se contente con sus elecciones!"

Al mirar el reloj sobre él, Alfred descubrió que todavía faltaba un poco para el almuerzo. Extraño, estaba seguro de que había estado en ese extraño lugar con ese extraño hombre durante más de una hora.

"¿Fui... a algún lado?" preguntó Alfred a Yao, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

"Espero que no lo hayas hecho", resopló Yao, "literalmente cerraste los ojos hace un segundo, y no puedo permitirme que tomes siestas en medio del trabajo".

¿¡Un segundo!? ¿Había cerrado los ojos por un segundo antes de que Yao lo despertara? ¿Cómo es posible? Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una hora, de hecho, tenía hambre.

¿Fue todo eso con Arthur un sueño? Se sentía como un sueño con su cuerpo sin presencia física y un loco con cejas como orugas que lanzaba libros. Aun así, casi se sentía real, como si realmente estuviera allí. Recordó el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana e incluso las imágenes de flores en ese cuaderno sobre el escritorio. El recuerdo de ese lugar todavía estaba fresco en su mente.

Se frotó la frente y Yao mostró una extraña mirada de preocupación, después de todo, había estado trabajando con Alfred hasta los huesos para mantener el Reino funcionando como un reloj. "¿Necesitas un descanso de cinco minutos?"

A decir verdad, quería un descanso de dos horas, pero con Yao, era como pedirle que se relajara y sonriese.

"Creo que necesito un poco de aire", admitió y se puso de pie para encontrar un lugar para estar solo.

"Cinco minutos", recordó Yao mientras se iba.

"Sí, sí", murmuró Alfred, frotándose la frente y suspirando. No estaba seguro de qué era todo eso, pero estaba seguro de que no era un sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando se fue a la cama esa noche, Alfred estaba realmente asustado de terminar en ese otro lugar con ese aterrador tipo llamado Arthur, sin embargo, durmió como un bebé y no pasó nada. Se despertó sintiéndose renovado y tomó un delicioso desayuno, panqueques con tocino y crema batida, bañados en almíbar. Se lo bebió todo con un vaso de jugo de naranja e incluso tuvo espacio para rellenar un bagel.

Con el estómago lleno, Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría. El sol brillaba y, afortunadamente, Yao no tenía nada importante que hacer, por lo que creía que podía relajarse hoy. De hecho, tuvo tiempo para ponerse al día con la lectura de sus cómics favoritos, pasó una cantidad decente de tiempo en su gimnasio personal, dio un paseo informal por una sección de su Reino y regresó a tiempo para almorzar.

Hasta ahora este día iba fantástico y Alfred solo podía esperar que esta tarde fuera igual.

Casi lo hizo hasta que Yao tuvo que apartarlo de un trabajo ligero para lidiar con una pequeña crisis. Cuando uno escucha la palabra crisis, uno pensaría que estaría ocurriendo algo potencialmente mortal, pero esta supuesta crisis era algo que Alfred nunca llamaría crisis.

Aparentemente, los arreglos florales para la cena estaban dividiendo a los mayordomos, la mitad de ellos quería el tradicional ramo de peonías mientras que la otra mitad quería lirios.

"Las peonías son demasiado comunes hoy en día, ¡Los lirios al menos harán que la mesa se vea presentable!"

"Los únicos lirios que podemos importar son los blancos, y ¿Cómo se pueden poner lirios blancos en una mesa con un mantel blanco?"

"¡Entonces podemos cambiar el mantel por el rojo!"

"¡No puedes usar un mantel rojo en esta cena en particular! ¡El rojo sería un insulto para nuestros invitados! "

"Entonces usa los lirios falsos que tenemos en la tienda".

"¿Y arriesgarse a ofender al rey de Tréboles?"

"Bueno, no podemos usar peonías, ¡Mantendrán al rey de Corazones estornudando toda la noche!"

"¡No estamos usando lirios!"

"¡Y no usaremos peonías!"

Alfred no podía creer que tuviera que lidiar con una discusión sobre qué flores deberían exhibirse en una mesa. Eran solo plantas decorativas para que la mesa se viera bonita, ¿A quién le importaba de qué tipo eran? Miró a Yao quien lo miró con una mirada de simpatía.

"Pensé que el planificador ya se había ocupado de esto", siseó Alfred, rechinando los dientes hasta que chirriaron.

"Lo hizo, pero resulta que las orquídeas que decidimos no florecieron demasiado bien este año, así que se fue con el plan B", suspiró Yao, "y desafortunadamente este grupo no está de acuerdo con el plan B". Yao se frotó la cabeza mientras todo el asunto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. "Traté de lidiar con eso, pero quieren tu opinión, solo elige una flor y diles que la acepten".

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco y decidió hacer lo que dijo Yao y terminar de una vez. Se acercó a los mayordomos que peleaban y se aclaró la garganta. "Aprecio sus preocupaciones, pero debemos elegir una flor y centrarnos en otros asuntos importantes. Entonces..." Alfred decidió elegir al azar una de las flores, "Iremos con las peonías".

Esperaba que fuera el final, pero los otros mayordomos señalaron un hecho importante. "El rey de Corazones es sensible al polen, majestad, y las peonías producen mucho polen".

Alfred suspiró. "Bien, entonces lirios".

"Solo podemos colocar los blancos, son demasiado simples para la mesa que preparamos y cambiar la distribución de la mesa no es una opción".

¿En serio? Alfred frotó sus dedos contra su frente. "Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tal los tulipanes?"

"Son demasiado comunes y no encajan con el tema".

"¿Girasoles? Escuché que al rey de Tréboles le gustan esos —sugirió Alfred, tratando de sonreír.

"Son demasiado grandes y se verían ridículos en una mesa".

"¿Claveles?"

"Demasiado infantil".

"Margaritas entonces", gruñó Alfred.

"... ¿Es una broma, su majestad?"

Alfred contuvo el impulso de gritar y los mayordomos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos nuevamente. En todo su tiempo como rey, Alfred no podía creer que no pudiera resolver un debate sobre qué flores deberían presentarse en una mesa.

"Oh, por el amor de..." Alfred se volvió. "Hey Yao, ayúdame... ¿Aquí?"

Yao ya no estaba detrás de él. De hecho ya no estaba en el comedor, estaba en una habitación pequeña... una habitación pequeña muy familiar. Se volvió de nuevo y vio que los mayordomos se habían ido junto con el resto del comedor.

"Oh no... no otra vez", tartamudeó Alfred mientras se giraba.

Estaba de vuelta en ese extraño lugar, en la parte del dormitorio. La misma mesa con el florero, el mismo escritorio con los libros, el mismo biombo con las flores que lo decoran y la misma estúpida cama. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo regresó? Pensó que tenía que quedarse dormido para poder venir aquí, pero todo lo que hizo fue literalmente girar y BAM, aquí estaba de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en la razón por la que había terminado aquí una vez más, alguien repentinamente salió de detrás del biombo y al darse cuenta de Alfred, gritaron y saltaron hacia atrás.

"¡Tienes la mala costumbre de aparecer cuando no te quieren!"

Alfred tampoco estaba exactamente emocionado de volver a ver a Arthur, ese ceño fruncido probablemente asustaría a Yao y lo enviaría llorando con su madre. "No es mi culpa", resopló Alfred, cruzando los brazos. "No estoy aquí exactamente por elección".

Arthur se enderezó y continuó mirando fijamente a Alfred. "También eres ridículamente grosero", resopló, "¡Te iba a leer la versión clásica de La Bella Durmiente y tú te levantas y te desvaneces!"

"No puedo controlar esto exactamente, de hecho ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea yo", argumentó Alfred, todavía estresado por todo el debate de las flores, "Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, estaba literalmente en el en medio de una estúpida discusión y ahora estoy de vuelta aquí en contra de mi voluntad".

"Oh boo hoo", se burló Arthur mientras se alejaba de su invitado no deseado, "Crees que tienes problemas, intenta caminar en mis zapatos por un día, idiota".

Escuchar la forma en que Arthur le habló hizo que los niveles de estrés de Alfred aumentaran. "Como si pudieras entender con qué tengo que lidiar todos los días. Estás completamente solo aquí, ¡No es como si tuvieras que lidiar con un montón de personas que quieren tu aprobación por cosas triviales!".

Arthur pareció tensarse un poco después de escuchar eso, pero se relajó de nuevo y continuó alejándose. "No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un mocoso llorón", escupió, "De hecho, hoy tengo un clima decente, así que si me disculpas". Luego salió furioso del salón y atravesó las puertas dobles, cerrándolas detrás de él.

Al encontrarse solo, Alfred refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos. No era un mocoso y no se quejaba. Arthur simplemente no sabía cómo era su vida dirigiendo un reino. ¡Tuvo que firmar montañas de papeleo, escuchar a viejos aburridos hablar de cosas aburridas y tratar de terminar las discusiones con su personal sobre flores estúpidas! Tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo, pero sabía que no podía, e incluso si pudiera, no sería de buena educación dañar algo que no es suyo.

Alfred miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no le gustaba la idea de estar solo en esta habitación. Arthur todavía lo cabreaba con su actitud de aparentemente "superioridad", pero de nuevo, si Alfred estaba en su lugar, no le gustaría que un extraño apareciera de la nada en su casa. Aun así, no tenía que hablarle de esa manera, ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

Odiando estar en esta habitación solo, Alfred decidió seguir a Arthur y esperaba que al menos le hiciera compañía hasta que regresara al palacio. Estaba dispuesto a aguantar sus crueles palabras si eso significaba que no tenía que estar solo. Al entrar en el salón, se acercó a la puerta por la que Arthur pasó y trató de agarrar la manija de la puerta, pero para su frustración, su mano simplemente la atravesó.

"Hmmm... me pregunto" Alfred no creía que se hubiera convertido en un fantasma, pero ¿Tal vez podría atravesar la puerta como uno? No podía tocar nada físico en este lugar, ¿Tal vez eso incluía puertas? Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Alfred dio un paso adelante y, para su sorpresa, atravesó la puerta. "Genial", dijo.

Se encontró en un pasillo de piedra con una escalera de caracol justo delante de él. Caminó por ellos, esperando que Arthur no fuera demasiado lejos y cuando llegó al final encontró otro par de puertas. Al ver que Arthur debió haber pasado por ellos, Alfred los atravesó tal como lo había hecho con la puerta anterior y tan pronto como lo hizo fue recibido por una luz cegadora.

"Mierda", maldijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y levantando los brazos.

¿A dónde demonios entró, en una habitación llena de lámparas o algo así? Ya tenía dolor de cabeza por esa estúpida discusión de antes, no necesitaba que empeorara más de lo que ya era. Lentamente abrió los ojos, permitiéndoles ajustarse a la luz. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que podía mirar sin cegarse, bajó los brazos y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Qué de-...?"

Alfred no estaba seguro de poder expresar con palabras lo que vio. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un jardín, con todo tipo de flores y plantas creciendo en posiciones perfectamente colocadas y la hierba tan verde como podría ser. Todo tipo de flores de colores estaban floreciendo y algunas de las plantas tenían hojas de formas muy extrañas pero intrigantes. Había algunos que nunca había visto antes, otros que había visto pero que habían florecido de una manera que pensaba que era imposible.

Aquí y allá había algunos palos o postes metidos en la tierra para ayudar en el crecimiento de las plantas, y otras plantas tenían una red colocada alrededor para protegerlas de las plagas. También había unos palitos con trozos de papel adheridos a ellos, con palabras que describían el nombre de las plantas y cómo cuidarlas. Algunos pájaros pequeños cantaban y aleteaban mientras se agrupaban alrededor de un bebedero para pájaros cercano, turnándose para lavar sus cuerpecitos en el agua fría. De hecho, parecía un poco a un paraíso... casi como un paraíso.

Ahora bien, no fue el jardín en sí lo que sorprendió a Alfred, fue donde estaba el jardín.

Rodeando todo el jardín había un muro de piedra muy alto, no demasiado alto, pero si Alfred intentara escalarlo, podría correr el riesgo de caerse y romperse el cuello. Rodeaba todo el jardín y si no fuera por el cielo azul sobre él, Alfred habría asumido que estaba en una habitación muy bien iluminada. Era el último lugar donde alguien esperaría tener un jardín, ya sea un espacio abierto más grande o... bueno, en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Había ventanas en la pared pero estaban demasiado altas para que Alfred pudiera mirar por ellas, y había otras puertas aquí y allá, pero todas parecían estar cerradas. Alfred miró detrás de él para ver las ventanas de la habitación de Arthur y luego volvió a bajar a la puerta por la que pasó. Qué lugar tan extraño para vivir.

Se preguntó por dónde debería empezar a mirar cuando un leve sonido llamó su atención. Caminó alrededor de algunos de los grandes arbustos, teniendo cuidado por donde caminaba a pesar de que todavía no podía tocar nada, y trató de concentrarse en el sonido. Cuanto más se acercaba, más claro se volvía y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"¿Un canto?".

Miró alrededor de un gran rosal y vio a Arthur de rodillas, arrancando las hierbas malas del suelo y cantando en voz baja para sí mismo. Alfred se acercó más y estaba bastante sorprendido de lo suave que era la voz de Arthur mientras cantaba. No estaba seguro de si era una canción de cuna o un himno, pero la forma en que lo cantaba fácilmente podía adormecer a cualquiera. Incluso algunas de las aves se posaron cerca para que pudieran escuchar, ninguna de ellas emitía un solo tweet.

Alfred descubrió que estaba casi encantado con eso. Pareció relajar sus músculos tensos y el dolor de cabeza que tenía estaba comenzando a desaparecer lentamente. Tal vez fue una canción mágica o algo así, o tal vez la canción en sí misma fue un hechizo. Lo que haya sido, Alfred descubrió que podía quedarse ahí para siempre si eso significaba que podía escucharlo.

Desafortunadamente, Arthur dejó de cantar cuando notó la presencia de Alfred y lo miró. "¿Por qué sigues aquí?". Los pájaros que lo rodeaban despegaron repentinamente, algunos de ellos incluso atravesaron el cuerpo de Alfred.

Alfred se pasó un dedo por su sien mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Esa fue una bonita canción", confesó.

Arthur abrió la boca para decirle algo cruel a Alfred, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaban felicitando. "Gracias", murmuró apenas, y volvió a su trabajo.

"Así que sabes cosas sobre magia y fantasmas, eres un jardinero y un cantante talentoso". Alfred sonrió cuando notó que las orejas de Arthur estaban enrojecidas. "¿Hay algo más en lo que seas bueno?".

Aún sonrojado como una colegiala, Arthur miró tímidamente por encima del hombro. "Resulta que soy bueno bordando y escribiendo", admitió.

"Wooo, ¿No eres demasiado talentoso?", Se rió entre dientes Alfred, ahora comprendiendo que cada vez que elogiaba a Arthur, se avergonzaba. Interesante saberlo por ahora.

"Yo, um, tengo que cuidar mi jardín, si no te importa", tartamudeó Arthur, aparentemente tratando de encontrar malas hierbas en el lugar donde ya las había arrancado.

Alfred hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Por cierto, es un bonito jardín, aunque debo decir que la ubicación no es exactamente donde cultivaría uno".

Arthur suspiró al escuchar eso. "Bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer?" Se arrastró hacia otro trozo de tierra y continuó arrancando malas hierbas. "Este lugar no era más que un gran campo de hierba sin nada cuando vine aquí, así que decidí darle algo de vida".

"Espera, ¿Entonces hiciste todo esto? ¿Por ti mismo?" Eso fue realmente impresionante para los estándares de Alfred.

"Tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo", respondió Arthur. "Estudié el cuidado de todas y cada una de las plantas, me aseguro de que reciban la cantidad correcta de agua y suficiente fertilizante, e incluso utilizo espejos para reflejar la luz del sol para que llegue a las que suelen quedar atrapadas en la sombra".

"Wow", dijo Alfred con un silbido, "Estás realmente dedicado a este lugar".

"Por supuesto que sí", resopló Arthur, comenzando a sonar orgulloso de sí mismo, "Es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que este jardín crezca y florezca, para darle todo el amor y la atención que se merece".

Arthur comenzó a divagar una y otra vez sobre el adecuado mantenimiento de un jardín como este, y Alfred rápidamente comenzó a perder interés. Comenzó a mirar alrededor de las otras plantas mientras escuchaba la voz de Arthur, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomó hacer que este lugar luciera como estaba.

Entonces observó un movimiento y vio a un pequeño petirrojo aleteando como loco mientras trataba de escapar de la red verde atrapada alrededor de su pata. Instintivamente, Alfred caminó para intentar liberarlo, pero se olvidó de su falta de presencia física en este lugar ya que su mano no pudo agarrar al pájaro atrapado.

"Hey Arthur", llamó, "Este pequeño se atascó".

Arthur detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia donde Alfred se encontraba de cuclillas. "Oh, no otra vez", suspiró con las manos en las caderas. "Este siempre trata de conseguir las semillas que planté aquí, pero siempre termina atrapado en la red".

Se puso en cuclillas y Alfred vio como Arthur alcanzaba al pájaro, teniendo que intentarlo un par de veces ya que la pequeña criatura estaba comprensiblemente aterrorizada de que una mano grande lo alcanzara. Finalmente lo atrapó y lo sostuvo suavemente mientras quitaba con cuidado la red de sus diminutas patas.

Una vez que estuvo libre, Arthur lo inspeccionó para asegurarse de que no hubiera otras heridas. "Pequeño tonto", se rió Arthur, "Te advertí sobre la red y aun así vienes de todos modos".

Alfred esperaba que Arthur soltara al pájaro de inmediato, pero por alguna extraña razón se aferró a él, acariciando suavemente su cabeza cuidadosamente con un dedo. Pasaron dos minutos y Arthur aún tenía que soltarlo, solo lo miró con una sonrisa triste. Era como mirar a un niño que no quería renunciar a su juguete favorito. El pájaro parecía desesperado por escapar, pero no se movió por miedo, solo esperó una oportunidad para escapar.

"Creo que quiere ir", dijo Alfred finalmente.

Su voz pareció devolver a Arthur a la realidad y suspiró mientras abría la mano, el pájaro saltó sobre su pulgar antes de volar. Observaron como el pájaro aterrizaba sobre un arbusto con otros pájaros, gorjeando como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

Aunque había hecho una buena acción al ayudar al pobrecito, Arthur no parecía muy feliz por eso, y Alfred rápidamente se dio cuenta de eso.

"¿No estás feliz de haberlo ayudado?" preguntó Alfred, "Mira, ha vuelto con sus amigos".

Arthur suspiró porque parecía estar en conflicto. "Hace unas semanas hubo un viento fuerte y ese pájaro terminó volando de cabeza hacia una ventana", dijo con melancolía, "Lo traje adentro y atendí sus heridas... pero cuando llegó el momento de soltarlo..." Arthur se miró las manos. "No pude. Pensé que podía quedármelo y que me hiciera compañía. Sin embargo, un día dejé la ventana abierta y cuando me di la espalda, se fue volando".

Al terminar su pequeña y triste historia, Arthur se desplomó un poco y miró al suelo. Escuchar la triste historia ayudó a Alfred a comprender un poco mejor a Arthur. "¿Estabas solo?".

"Suele ser un poco solitario aquí", admitió Arthur, sin mirar hacia arriba. "Aunque probablemente era mejor que se fuera, permanecer encerrado no habría servido de nada. Solo deseaba que se quedara un poco más".

Alfred parecía confundido ya que había un remedio fácil para este problema. "Seguro que puedes salir y conocer gente ¿O invitar a alguien? Estoy seguro de que les encantaría ver tu jardín".

Eso hizo que Arthur sonriera un poco. "Es una buena idea", dijo, sin sonar realmente interesado en ella. Luego se puso de pie y se limpió la suciedad de los pantalones. "De todos modos, tengo algunas peonías que cuidar".

Alfred se encogió ante el nombre de esa flor. "Peonías", repitió con tono de disgusto.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? ", preguntó Arthur.

"N-no", respondió Alfred mientras saltaba. "¡Es solo que estoy tratando con un montón de idiotas que no pueden decidir entre peonías o lirios!"

Arthur ahora parecía confundido. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Alfred respiró hondo y ordenó sus pensamientos. Aunque no estaba lidiando con los mayordomos que discutían y sus arreglos florales en este momento, todavía lo estaba molestando y, finalmente, terminaría allí para lidiar con eso. No importaba qué flor eligiera, siempre encontraban una razón por la que no funcionaría. No era como si fuera un experto en flores...

Arthur miró a Alfred, sus ojos azules brillando con esperanza. "Oye, conoces sobre flores, ¿verdad?".

"He establecido eso, ¿no?" respondió Arthur, sorprendido por la repentina oleada de entusiasmo de Alfred.

Acercándose a Arthur, Alfred le explicó rápidamente la situación. "Está bien, tengo una cena próxima y el personal está teniendo una crisis sobre qué flores poner en la mesa. Quieren lirios o peonías, se suponía que teníamos orquídeas pero no florecieron muy bien, de todos modos no me importa cuál, pero tengo un invitado que es sensible al polen, por lo que sugirieron los falsos, pero tengo otro invitado que adora las flores porque no crecen de donde viene, y no queremos ofenderlo, así que esa opción está fuera de discusión y -... "

Arthur levantó la mano, indicándole a Alfred que dejara de divagar. "Ok, ok... entonces estás teniendo un desacuerdo sobre el arreglo floral, y debido a ciertas complicaciones necesitas tener un tipo específico de flor para no molestar a nadie. ¿Es eso correcto?".

Alfred asintió. Arthur se llevó una mano a la barbilla y empezó a pensar. "Supongo que la única opción adecuada serían las rosas", sugirió.

"¿Rosas?".

"Sí, rosas", repitió Arthur. Luego le indicó a Alfred que lo siguiera y la pareja caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a un gran rosal, que mostraba una hermosa selección de rosas. Arthur cortó cuidadosamente uno con un par de pinzas que llevaba y lo agitó ante Alfred. "No llevan mucho polen, son absolutamente impresionantes de ver, vienen en una amplia variedad de colores y te garantizo que harán que tu pequeña cena se destaque".

Ciertamente era hermoso de ver y Alfred ciertamente podía imaginarlos decorando la mesa mientras asombraba a los invitados. No demasiado abrumadores y al mismo tiempo llamarían la atención de cualquiera. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero una vez más olvidó que no podía.

"Eres un fantasma terriblemente tonto, ¿No?", Se rió Arthur, acercándose la rosa a la cara.

"No soy un fantasma", hizo un puchero Alfred, cruzando los brazos mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

Mientras Arthur colocaba la rosa en el bolsillo de su chaleco, Alfred notó en un rincón del jardín que parecía que Arthur estaba cultivando algo interesante. Se había quitado una sección completa de tierra y se habían colocado piedras cuidadosamente alrededor de una sección de suelo húmedo. Un pequeño brote estaba apareciendo pero era difícil de distinguir lo que se suponía que era. Fuera lo que fuera, Arthur claramente estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en ello.

"¿Qué es ese?" preguntó Alfred.

Arthur miró hacia donde estaba señalando. "Ah, eso... eso es super secreto. Créame, no quiere eso en su mesa".

"¿En serio?" se quejó Alfred, insatisfecho con la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Es un proyecto especial mío", se regodeó Arthur, "Een realidad estoy cultivando cinco de ellos. Uno en cada esquina y otro en el medio".

"¿Pero qué es? Vamos, dímelo", suplicó Alfred, su curiosidad lo venció.

Arthur suspiró. "Bueno, no es que te interese. Estoy cultivando -..."

"¡No me preguntes, a ellos tampoco les importan mis sugerencias!".

"¿Qué?" Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Alfred se encontró mirando a Yao, el Jack lucía absolutamente harto tanto que sus líneas de expresión comenzaron a verse.

"Tú eres el Rey, solo elige uno y diles que sigan adelante", espetó Yao mientras cruzaba los brazos con ira.

Alfred se dio la vuelta y vio a los mayordomos discutiendo por las flores, tal como lo habían hecho antes de que él terminara en la casa de Arthur. Ya no estaba en el jardín, pero había regresado al comedor en el momento exacto en que supuestamente se había ido.

¿Qué está pasando? Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una hora o más, pero era como si no se hubiera movido. Yao no pareció notar nada y los mayordomos todavía estaban discutiendo sin siquiera prestar atención. Tenía tantas preguntas corriendo por su mente en este momento, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

"¡Alfred!" Oír a Yao usar un tono duro para anunciar su nombre lo hizo saltar. "¡Solo elige uno para que todos podamos relajarnos!".

Aunque quería averiguar por qué estaba desapareciendo en otro lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alfred quería que esta inútil discusión terminara. Se volvió para mirar a sus mayordomos y se aclaró la garganta en voz alta.

"Está bien, escuchen", ladró, poniendo algo de autoridad en su voz, "¡No usaremos peonías o lirios!".

Eso hizo jadear a los mayordomos. "P-pero su majestad, necesitamos-"

"No he terminado", espetó Alfred, la forma en que habló incluso hizo que Yao se pusiera firme. Recordando claramente lo que Arthur le había sugerido, Alfred dio su decisión. "Usaremos rosas", decretó, "Apenas tienen polen, vienen en muchos colores diferentes y serán modestas pero también destacadas. Vamos con eso y es definitivo".

Al principio, su orden fue recibida con silencio, pero luego los mayordomos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

"Eso podría funcionar".

"Esa no es una mala idea."

"Al Rey de Tréboles en realidad podrían gustarle".

"Podemos conseguir rojo, blanco y azul".

"No tienen un olor abrumador, por lo que el rey de Corazones estará a salvo".

"Incluso creo que al rey de Diamantes le encantan las rosas".

"¿Por qué no pensamos en esto antes?".

Luego se inclinaron ante Alfred, agradeciéndole por su idea y se fueron para hacer los preparativos. Alfred simplemente suspiró aliviado de que por fin todo hubiera terminado e incluso Yao parecía estar impresionado.

"Lo manejaste bien", dijo con una extraña sonrisa, "No pensé que tuvieras un gran conocimiento sobre las flores".

Aunque por fin había terminado, Alfred todavía estaba preocupado por sus extrañas visitas. No eran sueños y aunque no podía tocar nada allí, todo se sentía real. Entonces, ¿Qué era? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué pasó horas allí y solo pasó un segundo aquí? Y... ¿Quién era exactamente Arthur?

Lo había visto tres veces y lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y sus pasatiempos. ¿Quién era exactamente? Y donde estaba el ¿Estaba incluso en este mundo? Todo era tan confuso.

"Alfred, ¿Pasa algo?" Yao se sorprendió de que el rey no se regodeara de cómo solucionó el problema, sin importar lo trivial que fuera.

Alfred miró a Yao con ojos cansados. "¿Podemos ir a hablar en privado?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de PurrV:  
> Me imagino a Arthur cantando la canción "Sleepsong" de Secret Garden.


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Podrías explicar eso de nuevo, por favor?".

Yao tomó un sorbo de su té mientras trataba de procesar lo que su Rey le acababa de decir. Sonaba como algo que se le ocurriría a un niño, pero, de nuevo, este era Alfred y la mitad de las veces actuaba como uno demasiado grande. Aun así, el joven rey parecía estar preocupado y era algo que no podía ignorar.

"Como dije", suspiró Alfred mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla, "Simplemente termino al azar en este otro lugar donde vive un hombre solitario y nadie parece darse cuenta".

"Y esto ha pasado... ¿Cuántas veces?" Yao quería todos los hechos para poder tratar de ponerlos todos juntos y darle sentido. "Dime cuándo y dónde ocurren estos viajes tuyos".

"Tres veces ahora", explicó Alfred, "La primera sucedió mientras dormía justo después de la ceremonia del árbol, la segunda vez fue cuando estaba haciendo todo ese papeleo con el planificador, y sucedió nuevamente mientras discutíamos sobre las flores hace un momento".

Yao le dio a Alfred una mirada perpleja. "¿Estás seguro de que no solo estás soñando?".

"¿El mismo sueño tres veces seguidas?" se burló Alfred, "Y no puede ser, la última vez que sucedió estaba completamente despierto".

"¿Quizás es estrés?" sugirió Yao encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo sé", resopló Alfred, golpeando sus manos en los brazos de su silla. "No puede ser una ilusión o un sueño... se siente demasiado real".

Yao no parecía tener una respuesta para su Rey, y todo esto no tenía ningún sentido para él. Cuando Alfred lo llamó para pedirle consejo sobre la situación de las flores, no desapareció de su vista, aunque notó un cambio en su actitud en esa fracción de segundo. En un momento estaba comprensiblemente estresado y luego, al segundo siguiente, parecía completamente perdido antes de dar órdenes de repente como un verdadero rey. Era casi como si se hubiera escapado para calmarse, solo que no fue a ninguna parte.

No estaba seguro de si Alfred se lo estaba inventando o si todo estaba en su cabeza debido al estrés, pero Yao descubrió que no podía encontrarle ningún sentido a este cuento. Uno no se desvanecía en un mundo completamente diferente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Además, este mundo que describió sonaba extraño, bueno, no demasiado extraño, pero aun así. ¿Un hombre que vivía solo con un jardín rodeado por un gran muro de piedra? Tal vez esta era solo la forma en que Alfred intentaba salir del trabajo y estaba tratando de ser creativo al respecto.

"Mira, tal vez solo necesites un día completo para ti mismo para sacar esto de tu sistema", sugirió Yao. "¿Por qué no vas visitar el spa? ¿Puedo reservar una cita para ti?".

Alfred sopló un poco de aire que pasó por sus labios cerrados. Parecía que Yao no le creía y no podía culparlo exactamente a él, quien creería una historia como la suya. Todavía no podía creer que todo esto fuera una ilusión, pero ¿Qué era? ¿Su mente le está jugando una mala pasada? Había esperado que Yao tuviera algún tipo de sugerencia de lo que era, pero ni siquiera él tenía idea y asumió que era algo nacido por el estrés.

"Sé que es difícil creerme Yao, pero ese lugar ... esa persona ... simplemente se sentía real", suspiró Alfred.

"¿Oh enserio?" Yao volvió a tomar un sorbo de té. "¿Aparentemente no puedes tocar nada allí?"

"Bueno... sí", admitió Alfred.

Yao arqueó una ceja. "¿Y sin embargo se siente real?".

"Sí", insistió Alfred, sentándose y colocando sus manos apretadas sobre su escritorio. "Fue de ahí que se me ocurrió la idea de las rosas".

"Todo el mundo sabe acerca de las rosas, incluso tú, simplemente no pensaron en eso hasta que las mencionaste", replicó Yao, mirando a Alfred con una expresión poco convencida, "Esperas que crea que en esa fracción de segundo te fuiste a otro mundo ¿Dónde alguien te sugirió eso durante una hora completa? Te estuve observando Alfred y no fuiste a ningún lado".

Alfred se desplomó hacia adelante y suspiró. La forma en que Yao lo expresó lo hizo sonar como si estuviera inventando una historia increíble.

"Mira, estás estresado y no has tenido suficiente tiempo para ti", suspiró Yao, "Te he estado presionando para que mantengas todo actualizado y tenemos algunos eventos importantes por venir, así que no es de extrañar que estés así". Yao terminó su té y sacó su cuaderno. "Te irás al spa, tal vez una sesión de acupuntura te ayude a relajarte".

Eso hizo que Alfred se estremeciera y se inclinara hacia atrás en su silla tanto como pudo. "¡No no! ¡Nada con agujas! ", suplicó, la sola idea le aterrorizaba. "¡Odio las agujas, sabes muy bien que las odio!".

"Oh, bien", resopló Yao mientras escribía, "Tal vez un masaje de tejido profundo, un exfoliante de sal marina y un baño médico. Siempre que salgas con la mente y el cuerpo renovados, seré feliz. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y te necesito en las mejores condiciones".

Alfred quería convencer a Yao de que no se lo estaba inventando, pero incluso él sabía que era imposible, además de que en realidad le vendría bien un día en el spa porque había pasado un tiempo desde su última visita. Tal vez le ayude a poner su mente en orden. Aun así, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía si todo estaba en su cabeza o si alguien había lanzado un hechizo mágico sobre él, pero no podía negar que este Arthur que conoció en ese mundo simplemente se sintió real para él.

——————————

El Reino de Picas tiene muchos spas, pero el que fue utilizado exclusivamente por la corte real era supuestamente uno de los mejores. Conocido como Blue Butterfly, Alfred pensó que era un nombre realmente estúpido que ni siquiera nombraría un club nocturno así, había servido a los miembros de la corte de Picas durante siglos. Tenía tratamientos que hacían que incluso la persona más estresada sintiera que todo en el mundo era perfecto y que conseguir una cita allí era casi imposible.

Estaba abierto al público siempre que pudieras pagarlo, pero si el rey lo visitaba, cerraría sus puertas hasta que este se fuera. Fue por razones de seguridad, pero también porque los dueños del spa eran increíblemente esnobs y solo se preocupaban por mantener contentos a sus clientes de clase alta, especialmente a la realeza. A Alfred no le importaba tanto, pero siempre le resultaba extraño ser el único cliente allí.

Sin embargo, llegó con estilo y le brindaron un servicio increíble que realmente lo ayudó a relajarse. El personal del spa lo atendió de pies y manos, no queriendo nada más que su rey se fuera con una sonrisa y una mente libre de estrés. Se dio un gran baño caliente lleno de perfumes, le colocaron piedras calientes en la espalda para aliviar la tensión, le restregaron el cuerpo con sales de alta calidad hasta que su piel quedó ridículamente suave, recibió un masaje de unas cuantas mujeres encantadoras e incluso le sirvieron un refresco helado en un vaso elegante.

Eran días como este en los que realmente se sintió como un rey. Todo el estrés que tenía antes parecía haberse desvanecido y de hecho descubrió que no estaba tan ansioso por la cena. Probablemente podría mirar al rey Iván con una gran sonrisa y no dejarse intimidar por él.

Mientras esperaba su tratamiento facial, le mostraron algunas partes históricas del spa y tenía una historia interesante, pero realmente no le gustaba. Por otra parte, no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba su próximo tratamiento, por lo que decidió complacer al extasiado propietario del establecimiento. Usando nada más que una bata de algodón blanco y pantuflas, Alfred siguió casualmente al dueño por uno de los pisos superiores, tratando de actuar interesado.

"Nuestro primer cliente fue un rey de Picas, ya sabes", se regodeó el propietario, "Y no solo hemos atendido a miembros de la corte de Picas, sino que también hemos tenido la corte de Diamantes y de Corazones. Aún no hemos servido a la corte de Tréboles, pero nunca se sabe".

"Uh huh", respondió Alfred.

"Incluso tenemos tratamientos aquí que ningún otro spa en el mundo tiene, personas de todas partes reservan con años de anticipación solo para obtener un tratamiento tan exclusivo", se jactó el propietario.

"No es broma", bostezó Alfred.

"Además, este lugar fue uno de los favoritos de la última reina de Picas", continuó el propietario, "Mi tatarabuela me dijo que venía aquí todo el tiempo. Siempre tuvo esta suite reservada solo para ella. De hecho, es muy popular y tenemos reservas con años de antelación. Quiero decir, ¿Quién no querría usar la habitación donde la última reina de Picas visitó tan a menudo? A veces les gusta fingir que son la reina cuando están en esta habitación".

Cuando el dueño señaló una puerta roja con grabados dorados, Alfred hizo un sonido gruñón.

"¿Les cuentas esa historia a todos tus invitados?".

El dueño de repente pareció disculparse al notar el repentino cambio de actitud de su rey. "No quise ofenderlo, su majestad. Sé que no has sido rey por mucho tiempo, pero los ciudadanos estamos acostumbrados al hecho de que no hay reina. De hecho, nombramos esta suite en honor a la última reina en honor al miembro desaparecido de la corte de Picas".

El nombre sobre la puerta decía "Maria Somerset" en una placa bellamente decorada. Era un nombre famoso en el reino, ya que pertenecía a la última reina de Picas. También fue un poco triste escuchar de uno de sus súbditos que estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que no tenían reina y, sin embargo, seguían adelante con normalidad.

"De todos modos, su majestad, vamos a agregar una nueva edición al salón de belleza que se inspiró en el reino de Corazones, si me sigue".

Mientras el propietario se alejaba para continuar con el recorrido, Alfred sintió un poco de curiosidad y decidió echar un vistazo dentro de la exclusiva suite. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro y encontró una habitación llena de muebles elegantes y la alfombra más esponjosa que había visto en su vida. Entró y el aroma de lavanda y madreselva llenó sus fosas nasales. No era lo que esperaba ni era de su gusto, pero no podía quejarse si atraía a la multitud.

"¿Su majestad?" preguntó el dueño.

"Oh, yo solo..." Alfred se dio la vuelta mientras le respondía al dueño, pero se encontró mirando una chimenea. "¿¡DE NUEVO!?".

Estaba de vuelta en esa habitación, esta vez en la parte del salón.

"Maldita sea", suspiró.

¿Por qué volvió aquí? No estaba estresado y, a pesar de estar relajado, estaba bien despierto, ¿Por qué? Se restregó las manos por la cara con un gemido cansado. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no sabía a quién preguntar y ni siquiera estaba seguro de obtener una respuesta. Hasta ahora, al único que le contó fue a Yao e incluso él pensó que era solo una historia nacida de ilusiones inspiradas por el estrés.

Oh, bueno, él estaba aquí ahora, así que bien podría aprovecharlo al máximo.

Miró a su alrededor para ver dónde podría estar Arthur, preguntándose si estaría feliz de verlo de nuevo o molesto ... a juzgar por lo que Alfred sabía de él hasta ahora, probablemente eran ambas cosas. Caminó por la habitación pero no lo vio. No estaba en ninguna parte del dormitorio y el baño estaba vacío. Mirando por la ventana del salón, pudo obtener una mejor vista del jardín de Arthur y desde este ángulo se veía aún más impresionante.

Todas las plantas y flores estaban colocadas en carriles y círculos cuidadosamente planificados, formando un gran patrón hermoso compuesto de diferentes colores. Fue impresionante que, con un espacio limitado, Arthur pudiera llenar el jardín con una variedad tan amplia de flores. Alfred también notó que en las cuatro esquinas y en el centro del jardín estaban esas asignaciones especiales que Arthur había preparado para sus plantas ultrasecretas. De hecho, vio a Arthur agachado sobre uno de ellos mientras escribía en un libro.

Alfred cruzó la puerta, bajó la escalera de caracol y entró en el jardín, caminando hacia donde Arthur parecía estar hablando consigo mismo mientras tomaba notas.

"... ¿Así que has crecido otros tres centímetros durante la noche eh Galahad? Eso es inusualmente rápido... por otra parte, te he estado prestando mucha atención extra... Me pregunto si esa es la razón. O es mi... hmmmm... pero te ves bonita hoy. Tus hojas están casi brotando y parecen moradas, tal como dice el libro -... "

"¿Quién es Galahad?", preguntó Alfred de repente.

Arthur se estremeció y perdió el control de su bolígrafo, garabateando sobre su letra. Alfred esperaba que le gritaran, pero Arthur simplemente suspiró y lo miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Podrías al menos anunciar tu llegada de una manera que no haga que mi corazón salte por mi garganta?" preguntó, arrancando la página arruinada y arrugándola.

Honestamente, Alfred quería darle un pequeño susto y simplemente le sonrió a Arthur. "Entonces, ¿Quién es Galahad?"

Arthur se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "N-nadie", respondió.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" preguntó Alfred, ahora sintiendo curiosidad.

"Nadie", espetó Arthur, "¡Ahora déjame en paz, idiota!".

Alfred estaba ahora muy intrigado y miró la planta sobre la que Arthur había estado agachado y de regreso a él. Eventualmente puso dos y dos juntos. "¿Nombras a tus plantas?".

El rostro de Arthur se puso rojo brillante y se puso de pie, golpeando el suelo con el pie. "¿Y-y qué si lo hago?" espetó, "¡Son mis plantas, así que es mi responsabilidad nombrarlas!".

"¿No tienen ya nombres?" señaló Alfred, "Básicamente les estás dando dos nombres".

El rostro de Arthur estaba enrojecido, ya sea por vergüenza o enojo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a Alfred, lo miró con una mirada desconcertada. "¿Por qué estás usando una bata?".

Alfred, al mirar hacia abajo su rostro se puso rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba usando la bata del spa... y nada más. "Estaba a punto de tomar un baño", mintió, apretando el cinturón solo para estar seguro. "No elegí exactamente aparecer aquí vestido así".

Arthur no parecía muy impresionado con el atuendo actual de Alfred, pero simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y centró su atención en su libro. "Si quieres saber, entonces sí, nombro a mis plantas. ¿Contento?".

"¿Y te acuerdas de todos ellos?" Alfred miró a su alrededor y señaló una flor al azar. "¿Quién es ese?".

Arthur no dijo nada al principio, pero cuando Alfred lo miró con brillantes ojos azules, finalmente cedió. "Mary", respondió Arthur.

"¿Y éste?" preguntó Alfred mientras señalaba a otro.

"Wendy".

"¿Qué pasa con este lote?"

"George, William y Henry".

"¿Ese?".

"Peter".

"¿El de allí?".

"Esa es Anne... no, espera, esa es Catherine".

Alfred pensó que era adorable que Arthur nombrara todas sus plantas y también pensó que era impresionante que las recordara todas. Luego miró la planta especial sobre la que Arthur se había agachado antes.

"¿Y este se llama... Galahad?".

"Sí", respondió Arthur con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Es un nombre gracioso", resopló Alfred.

"Bueno, él es una planta especial, así que necesita un nombre especial, al igual que sus otros hermanos". Arthur luego comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de su jardín y Alfred lo siguió. "En esa esquina está Lancelot, en esa está Bedivere, allí está Gawain y aquí está Ginebra". Arthur se detuvo justo en frente de una pequeña planta que sobresalía de la tierra. "En realidad, ella está creciendo bastante rápido", exclamó Arthur, radiante de orgullo.

Alfred no estaba seguro de sí debería estar impresionado o no, dada su falta de conocimiento sobre las plantas, pero felicitó a Arthur de todos modos. "Bueno, parece que está creciendo muy bien, debes estar feliz".

"Por supuesto que sí... aunque estoy un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que están creciendo", confesó Arthur, "Ya crecieron cinco centímetros en total desde que las planté y eso es demasiado rápido".

Una vez más Alfred no tenía idea. "¿Es el fertilizante?" supuso.

"Al principio asumí que era eso pero-".

"¡KIRKLAND!"

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron ante la fuerte voz que resonó en el jardín y Arthur de repente cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. "Oh, mierda", maldijo.

Alfred miró hacia arriba y vio a otro hombre caminando hacia ellos. Iba vestido con ropa ridículamente elegante con la que ni él mismo sería atrapado antes muerto, y tenía un rostro pálido horrible con cabello oscuro. En su mano sostenía un bastón de aspecto hermoso, pero con la forma en que caminaba parecía que ni siquiera necesitaba uno. Caminó hacia ellos, sin importarle si dañaba alguna de las flores, sus ojos brillantes se enfocaron en los jóvenes.

Al principio Alfred estaba un poco esperanzado, aparte de Arthur, no había conocido a nadie más en este lugar. ¿Quizás tenía algunas respuestas sobre dónde estaba? Parecía un imbécil pomposo, pero con suerte sería cortés para hablar con él.

Se acercó al recién llegado y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Hola amigo, lo siento por el atuendo pero está fuera de mi control. Soy Al -... ".

El hombre ignoró por completo a Alfred y lo atravesó. La sensación de tener a alguien caminando a través de él se sintió extraña y no pudo evitar temblar. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el hombre solo parecía interesado en Arthur.

"Qué diablos, idiota", espetó Alfred.

Una vez más, el hombre lo ignoró y se centró en Arthur. "¿Por qué te ves tan miserable? ¡Deberías estar extasiado de que te haya agraciado con mi presencia! ", ladró el hombre con su voz chillona y molesta.

Arthur miró a Alfred por encima del hombro del hombre. "¿No puedes... verlo?" preguntó, señalando a Alfred.

"¿Ver a quién?" El hombre se dio la vuelta y aunque estaba mirando en la dirección de Alfred, no lo estaba mirando a él. Alfred saludó con ambas manos, pero no pareció llamar su atención.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" espetó el hombre, "¿Ver a quién?"

Alfred parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Esta nueva persona no podía verlo? ¿Arthur podía pero este tipo no? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre esta nueva persona y el hombre que Alfred ya conocía? Solo se sumó a la pila de preguntas que tenía sobre esta extraña experiencia por la que estaba pasando.

El hombre en cuestión volvió su atención a Arthur. "¿Es este uno de tus amigos imaginarios? Escuché que hablabas solo. Sí que eres patético".

Wow, este tipo fue grosero. Alfred ya asumió que era un idiota pomposo, pero la forma en que le habló a Arthur solo demostró que su suposición era correcta. Por alguna razón Arthur se quedó ahí parado y no dijo nada, permitiendo que el hombre le hablara como si no fuera nada. Arthur tenía una personalidad algo obstinada por lo que sabía de él, entonces, ¿Por qué no se defendía?

"¡Es vergonzoso, quiero decir que la idea de que creas en cosas tan idiotas es a la vez divertida y ridícula!" El hombre siguió y siguió, reprendiendo a Arthur con cada insulto que pudiera lanzarle.

Alfred se acercó y se burló de él. "Por Dios Arthur, ¿Qué picó a este tipo en el trasero?"

Arthur le frunció el ceño. "Cállate", dijo con un bufido.

"¿¡Me acabas de decir que me calle!?" chilló el hombre, su rostro se torció en una expresión de sorpresa y enojo.

"No, tú no," jadeó Arthur. Miró a Alfred y lo miró con los brazos, tratando de decirle que se fuera.

Alfred pensó que debería obedecer a Arthur e irse... pero no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía cuando algunas ideas empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Se frotó las manos y se acercó un poco más, haciendo que Arthur pareciera un poco presa del pánico.

"¡Entonces con quién demonios estabas hablando! ¿Tus amigos imaginarios otra vez?", escupió el hombre, mirando a Arthur con dagas.

"¿Si?" respondió Arthur, con un fallido intento de sonreír, sus ojos volviéndose entre él y Alfred.

Una vez que estuvo de pie junto al hombre grosero, Alfred se rió con regocijo mientras levantaba el brazo y lo empujaba a través de la cabeza del hombre, dando la ilusión de que el hombre tenía un brazo real metido en la cabeza. El hombre siguió hablando como si no pasara nada y Alfred no pudo resistirse a agitar la mano.

"Oye Arthur, tiene la cabeza un poco vacía, ¿No?" se rió, tirando de su brazo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Al hacer eso, Alfred notó una sonrisa tratando de formarse en el rostro de Arthur, pero estaba luchando contra eso. "Basta", siseó.

"¿¡Disculpa!?" ladró el hombre.

"¡N-nada!" Arthur miró a Alfred desesperado, pero estaba claro que no iba a detenerse.

Alfred luego se movió detrás del hombre y comenzó a meter los brazos por la espalda, por lo que parecía que los brazos salían del pecho del hombre. Los agitó e hizo estúpidos gestos, incluso haciendo que pareciera que el hombre se estaba hurgando la nariz.

Eso casi hizo que Arthur se echara a reír cuando un pequeño sonido escapó de su garganta, pero lo contuvo lo mejor que pudo. La sonrisa que estaba tratando de evitar todavía estaba tratando de formarse en su rostro, y se mordió el pulgar.

"¿Qué te pasa?" gritó el hombre, "¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"N-nada sucede", insistió Arthur, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que su boca se torciera en una sonrisa.

Alfred le dio a Arthur una sonrisa maliciosa y se propuso un desafío; iba a hacer reír a Arthur antes de que este tipo se fuera. Bailaba alrededor del hombre, le gritaba palabras groseras al oído, seguía pasando los brazos por varias partes del cuerpo y hacía poses ridículas a su alrededor. Con cada tontería que hacía, Arthur se acercaba más y más a la risa, ya su cuerpo estaba temblando y se tapó la boca con una mano, soltando pequeños bufidos mientras trataba de contener las risitas incontrolables.

"¡Podrías dejar este comportamiento de una vez!" El hombre estaba golpeando el suelo con el pie en un ataque de ira, ya que, sin saberlo, se estaban burlando de él.

Arthur no respondió por miedo a reír, pero Alfred sabía que estaba cerca, solo tenía que empujarlo un poco más.

"Y ahora para el gran final", declaró, moviendo las cejas hacia Arthur. Arthur negó con la cabeza, pero Alfred respondió asintiendo.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de tus ridículas bromas", gritó el hombre, "¡Ahora obedéceme y detén esto ahora mismo!".

Alfred se obligó a atravesar el cuerpo del hombre desde atrás para que pareciera que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba saliendo directamente de las entrañas del hombre y gritó: "¡TA DA!".

Eso lo consiguió. Arthur soltó un fuerte sonido de "pfffft" antes de agarrarse el estómago y comenzó a aullar de risa. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y tuvo que alejarse de ambos mientras reía y reía como si no hubiera un mañana. Dejó de intentar sostenerlo y simplemente lo dejó fluir, sus risas resonaban por el jardín.

Ver a Arthur reír como un loco hizo que Alfred terminara cayendo sobre su trasero y riendo como un loco. Pateó el suelo con los pies y sintió que la risa nunca terminaría. Alfred ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se rió así, le empezaban a doler los costados, pero no le importaba.

Sin embargo, el pomposo culo del hombre no lo encontró divertido y gritó fuertemente "¡SUFICIENTE!".

Alfred se sentó, metió la mano debajo de las gafas y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y vio como Arthur se obligaba a dejar de reír. Aunque parecía que metería a Arthur en problemas, creía que valía la pena.

El hombre, literalmente, casi empujó su rostro hacia el de Arthur y le siseó palabras viles. "No sé qué te pasa, pero si sigues así, ¡Se te revocarán tus privilegios!" La única razón por la que vine aquí es porque tengo invitados estimados y necesito... oh, ya sabes lo que necesito". El hombre extendió la mano y movió los dedos.

Arthur miró la mano extendida y suspiró, metió la mano en la bolsa envuelta alrededor de su cintura y sacó un par de tijeras. Alfred miró confundido mientras Arthur tiraba de un mechón de su propio cabello y se lo cortaba, entregándoselo al hombre. Antes de que Alfred pudiera siquiera preguntarse qué era todo eso, el hombre se marchó, murmuró groserías en voz baja y finalmente desapareció por una de las puertas.

"Eres horrible, lo sabes".

Alfred miró hacia arriba para ver a Arthur frunciendo el ceño. Alfred solo sonrió y se levantó de un salto. "Oh, vamos, también pensaste que era divertido, ¿Verdad?".

Su expresión no había cambiado, aunque enarcó una ceja. Pasó un minuto antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, lo último que necesito es que se enoje conmigo", resopló mientras se acercaba para inspeccionar algunas de las flores dañadas.

Alfred se rió entre dientes pero miró hacia la puerta que el hombre gruñón salió. "¿Quién era ese idiota de todos modos? ¿Y por qué quería tu cabello?".

"¿Él?" Arthur se frotó la cabeza mientras se giraba. "Él es sólo un..." Arthur se detuvo en seco y miró a Alfred con los ojos bien abiertos. Su rostro se volvió de un tono rosado muy brillante y miró hacia otro lado, tosiendo un poco. "Alfred... tu, um... tu cinturón se está desabrochado".

Al principio Alfred no entendió lo que quería decir hasta que se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba una bata. Alfred se miró a sí mismo y se puso muy rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que su cinturón de hecho se había desabrochado y su cuerpo desnudo escondido ya no estaba tan escondido.

"¡N-No mires, pervertido!" gimió, rápidamente se cubrió y se ajustó el cinturón.

"¿Disculpe, su majestad?"

Después de apretarse el cinturón, Alfred miró hacia arriba y se encontró de nuevo en la suite del spa. Mirando por encima del hombro vio al dueño de pie en la puerta con una expresión muy confusa.

"No vi nada, su majestad", insistió el propietario, frotándose las manos con torpeza. "¿Tu cinturón esta funcionado mal? ¿Quieres otra bata?".

"No, no", respondió Alfred, sintiéndose un poco perdido en ese momento. "Estábamos recorriendo el spa, ¿Verdad? ¿Deberíamos continuar?".

"Por supuesto", se rió entre dientes el propietario, aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada, haciendo que el rey lo siguiera.

Cuando Alfred salió de la suite, se frotó la frente y se puso a pensar profundamente. En lugar de encontrar respuestas, ahora solo tenía más preguntas. Aún le dolían los costados de la risa, sus mejillas aún ardían por la vergüenza después de su exposición indecente accidental. Lo que sea que hayan sido estos episodios, fueron muy reales. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de PurrV:  
> En caso de que algunos de ustedes no lo sepan, Arthur nombró a sus plantas especiales en honor a los cuatro caballeros de la mesa redonda y a la reina del rey Arturo, Ginebra. Sin ninguna razón especial, solo pensé que sonaban bonitos.


	6. Chapter 6

Dio un paso atrás para mirar su trabajo, Alfred golpeó el marcador que estaba sosteniendo contra su labio inferior y miró intensamente su trabajo.

"Está bien, vamos a resolver esto", murmuró para sí mismo.

Después de la cuarta visita a ese otro lugar, el jardín de Arthur, como lo nombró, Alfred decidió tratar de averiguar por qué estaba yendo allí constante y aleatoriamente en contra de su voluntad. El primer paso de cualquier investigación era tomar nota de toda la información que tenía y lo hizo. En su oficina montó una pizarra y garabateó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

Lo primero que registró fueron las fechas y los horarios en los que fue al jardín. El primero ocurrió mientras dormía justo después de la ceremonia del árbol, el segundo justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar una siesta al día siguiente, el tercero cuando estaba lidiando con personal difícil y el cuarto fue cuando estaba en el spa. Hasta ahora, nada conectaba estas cosas, solo eran momentos aleatorios a lo largo del día, aunque hasta ahora parecía que iba allí una vez al día.

"Entonces, ¿Terminaré allí hoy?" pensó en voz alta ya que el viaje al spa fue ayer. Tendría que esperar y ver.

Lo segundo que registró fue todo lo que sabía sobre el jardín de Arthur, incluido el propio Arthur. Era un hombre terco de cejas espesas que vivía solo y mantenía un hermoso jardín que estaba rodeado por un gran muro de piedra. Arthur tampoco parecía saber por qué Alfred aparecía, siempre actuando sorprendido cada vez que aparecía. Sabía cosas sobre magia y cosas sobrenaturales, tenía algunos talentos...

"... y tiene una buena voz para cantar", recordó Alfred mientras escribía eso.

Alfred no podía tocar nada ni a nadie en ese lugar y aunque Arthur podía verlo y escucharlo, resulta que nadie más allí podía. Ese hombre grosero de su última visita parecía arremeter contra cualquier cosa que lo molestara, y ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con él, incluso cuando Alfred lo estaba poniendo en ridículo. Entonces, ¿Por qué solo Arthur y nadie más?

"Lo hizo reír al menos", se rió entre dientes Alfred mientras tomaba algunas notas más. "Se veía ridículo".

Todavía hay otras cosas que no tienen sentido para él. ¿Quién era ese hombre cascarrabias que apareció en su última visita? ¿Cuál era su relación con Arthur y por qué se llevó un poco de su cabello? ¿Dónde estaba ese lugar? ¿Quizás una torre? ¿Alguna casa con un muro muy alto? ¿Por qué iba constantemente allí al azar?

La otra cosa que notó fue que mientras estaba en el jardín de Arthur, el tiempo no parecía moverse aquí en el palacio. Podría estar fuera por más de una hora y solo pasaría un segundo aquí, tenía testigos que afirman que nunca fue a ningún lado, entonces, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Una cosa que sí sabía era que no era un sueño ni una ilusión. Es posible que no pueda interactuar completamente en ese lugar, pero era tan real como la punta de su nariz. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era averiguar por qué iba allí, quién lo enviaba y dónde estaba exactamente.

Al mirar todas las notas que tomó, Alfred suspiró ya que ninguna de ellas conectaba. El único patrón que podía ver era que hasta ahora había estado yendo una vez al día durante los últimos cuatro días. Quizás hoy terminaría allí, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuándo?

Alguien llamó a su puerta y volteó para ver a Yao entrando. "¿Confío en que el spa te haya ayudado a relajarte?" preguntó, "Porque hoy tenemos un día ajetreado y es mejor que cumplas tu parte".

"Lo sé, lo sé", murmuró Alfred mientras dejaba el marcador y caminaba hacia su escritorio.

Cuando Yao se acercó, notó el pizarrón blanco, sintió curiosidad y sorpresa. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Estoy tratando de averiguar por qué voy a este otro lugar todo el tiempo", respondió Alfred con indiferencia.

Yao gimió de incredulidad. "Pensé que se suponía que el viaje al spa te quitaría esto de la cabeza".

"También sucedió en el spa, Yao, fui allí mientras estaba de recorriendo... mejor escribirlo por si acaso". Alfred agarró el rotulador y también escribió ese pequeño detalle en la pizarra.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Yao decidió no interferir. Probablemente se trataba de algún juego que se le había ocurrido al rey para salirse de sus deberes o usarlo para molestarlo. Si tan solo pusiera tanto esfuerzo en su trabajo. "Bueno, quítate esto de la cabeza por ahora porque tenemos mucho que hacer hoy".

Alfred asintió. "Está bien, pero es posible que hoy termine yendo a algún lugar por un segundo, así que no se sorprenda si actúo un poco aturdido de la nada", advirtió.

Yao le dio a Alfred una mirada en blanco antes de decir, "Sigamos con esto entonces".

Lo primero que hicieron fue llenar algunos formularios, nada interesante, pero aún era algo vital, como trabajos de mantenimiento en todo el reino y algunas quejas o preocupaciones bastante lamentables de los ciudadanos. Alfred tuvo que evitar reírse cuando el jefe del comité de agricultura escribió para quejarse de una disputa por un gato callejero. Se solucionó fácilmente; Yao sugirió que mantuvieran al gato para cazar plagas o lo enviaran a un refugio de animales, y también que no enviaran algo como esto al rey nunca más. Alfred y Yao discutieron ciertas cosas de un lado a otro, encontrando decisiones en las que ambos estaban de acuerdo y finalmente concluyendo cada una con un sello de aprobación.

"Entonces, ¿Fuiste a algún lado?" preguntó Yao con voz sarcástica mientras arreglaba pulcramente el papeleo completo.

Alfred negó con la cabeza, había estado allí todo el tiempo. ¿Quizás más tarde terminaría yendo?

Lo siguiente en su lista era inspeccionar a la guardia real, otra cosa trivial ya que era solo una excusa para controlarlos mientras entrenaban, pero a Alfred no le importó tanto ya que no había papeleo para empezar. Recorrió el cuartel, compartió palabras amistosas con el capitán y los tenientes, saludó a los jóvenes reclutas, se le mostraron formaciones especiales y simulacros, y finalmente compartió un café con ellos antes de partir. Todo estaba en orden y la guardia real estaba feliz.

"¿Entonces, fuiste a algún lado?" preguntó Yao.

"No", respondió Alfred.

El almuerzo llegó y se fue. No pasó nada, aunque Alfred esperaba terminar en el jardín de Arthur durante toda la comida. Nunca sucedió.

Lo siguiente en la lista de tareas de Alfred fue escribir un discurso para una cena benéfica la semana que viene. No fue nada grandioso, pero mostrar su rostro ayudaría a la organización a recaudar dinero para su causa, así como a impulsar su imagen pública. Unos borradores más tarde y Alfred finalmente tuvo algo que podía decirle a la multitud sin ofender a nadie. Yao lo miró y quedó satisfecho, insistiendo en que Alfred debería practicar su lectura.

"Entonces, tú..."

"No."

Era la tarde del día y Alfred estaba terminando su última tarea. No fue nada interesante, solo recibir actualizaciones sobre el estado de los pueblos y aldeas en su reino. No se informó nada importante y todo fue como debería ser, todo funcionando como un reloj. Marcó casillas, dio órdenes e hizo planes para mejorar algunos problemas menores.

Yao ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle esta vez, solo agradeció a Alfred por su arduo trabajo y se retiró por el día.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó la hora de cenar. Alfred comió, pero picó su comida de vez en cuando, preguntándose por qué no fue al jardín hoy.

Con el día terminado y todo completo, Alfred casualmente regresó a su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Había cambiado algo? ¿Hizo algo diferente? ¿O fue su última visita en realidad la última? Debería haberse sentido feliz, ahora que ya no iba a ir al azar mientras estaba en medio de algo, y sin embargo, no se sentía contento. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Leyó algunas historietas. Hacía ejercicio en su gimnasio. Vi algunos dibujos animados. Comió algunos bocadillos. Leyó más cómics. Jugó un videojuego. Comió algunos bocadillos más. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba hasta que miró el reloj y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde.

"Tal vez se acabó", pensó para sí mismo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Se duchó y se cepilló los dientes, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, aplaudiendo para que se apagara la luz y miró hacia la oscuridad. Respiró hondo y exhaló silenciosamente, sus pensamientos se confundieron y su estado emocional tenía poco sentido.

"Ni siquiera dije adiós", murmuró para sí mismo mientras se giraba y cerraba los ojos, pensando en Arthur. ¿Seguía cuidando su jardín? ¿Estaba cantando a sus plantas especiales? ¿Incluso existió? Estos pensamientos se quedaron con él mientras se hundía en un sueño profundo.

——————————

"¿Alfred? Alfred, despierta".

Alfred gimió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro y realmente no podía ver nada. Con un gruñido se sentó, se frotó los ojos y tomó sus lentes. Su mente todavía estaba en el proceso de despertar, pero podría haber jurado que escuchó a alguien decir su nombre.

"Alfred."

Por un segundo Alfred pensó que se imaginaba la voz, pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron, vio a alguien de pie junto a su cama. Su corazón se aceleró mientras pensamientos sobre fantasmas llenaban su mente. Con manos temblorosas, rápidamente alcanzó su lámpara de noche y la encendió, jadeando cuando vio quién lo había estado llamando.

¿Una niña pequeña?

Alfred la miró fijamente. Ella no parecía un fantasma. Tenía la piel pálida y vestía absurda ropa con volantes, pero parecía estar viva y presente... al menos eso creía. La niña le sonrió dulcemente y se rió, pero no de una manera espeluznante como los fantasmas eran famosos. Parecía dulce e inocente, y Alfred no podía sentir ninguna malicia en ella. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo entró aquí? ¿Era hija de una de las sirvientas?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la chica dio un paso adelante y lo agarró del brazo. "Alfred, debemos darnos prisa", dijo.

"¿Prisa?" ¿Para qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Antes de que él pudiera siquiera preguntar, ella corrió hacia la puerta, lo miró y le indicó que la siguiera antes de desaparecer. "¡Hey, espera!"

Alfred saltó de la cama y corrió tras ella. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que siguiera a aquella niña, que a donde ella lo llevaba era importante. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas y las cortinas de encaje bailaban con la suave brisa. Era espeluznante como el infierno, pero Alfred quería saber quién era esa niña. No corrió demasiado, deteniéndose para mirar por encima del hombro mientras Alfred la alcanzaba.

"Date prisa Alfred", suplicó, sin dejar de correr por los silenciosos pasillos del palacio.

Sin siquiera preguntar por qué Alfred hizo lo que le pidió. Ella lo condujo más y más profundamente en el palacio, más y más lejos, sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos. Alfred quiso preguntarle a la chica adónde iban cuando escuchó un ruido sordo distante. Rápidamente pensó que era el sonido de su propio corazón, pero se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa.

"Ya casi llegamos", dijo la niña, corriendo hacia el ruido. "Vamos Alfred."

"¿A dónde vamos?" gritó Alfred mientras lo seguía.

La chica no respondió y siguió adelante, dejando a Alfred sin más remedio que seguirla. Con cada paso que daba, el ruido se hacía más fuerte y sonaba más aterrador. La chica no parecía mostrar ningún miedo ya que constantemente miraba por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Alfred la estuviera siguiendo. Era como si algo o alguien golpeara una pared y sonaba... enojado.

La chica finalmente se detuvo y señaló hacia un pasillo. "Estamos aquí Alfred".

Alfred miró con cautela por el pasillo donde la chica señaló, casi asustado de lo que iba a ver. Conducía a una gran puerta plateada completamente cubierta de cadenas y cerraduras oxidadas. El fuerte ruido de golpes venía de detrás de la puerta, con cada golpe la puerta se sacudía violentamente y las cadenas tintineaban. La puerta gimió y crujió y parecía que se rompería, las cadenas comenzaron a tensarse y estaban a punto de romperse. Algo detrás de esa puerta quería salir y no se rendiría hasta que la puerta se soltara.

No fue la puerta en sí lo que asustó a Alfred, fue esa presencia horrible que podía sentir detrás de ella. Lo hizo temblar en el acto y no pudo encontrar el valor para pronunciar una sola palabra, como si temiera que la cosa que estaba detrás lo escuchara. Era como una fuerza de odio abrumadora y el rencor estaba tratando de salir, queriendo cubrir el mundo con malicia y ruina.

"Quieren salir", dijo finalmente la niña, "He estado manteniendo la puerta cerrada, pero pronto ni siquiera esas cadenas los sujetarán".

Alfred miró a la chica. "¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?"

La chica lo miró fijamente. "Quieren que el mundo sufra como ellos han sufrido. Casi arruinaron el mundo, pero antes de que lo hicieran, los encerró detrás de esa puerta y los he estado vigilando desde entonces".

¿Traer la ruina al mundo? "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

La niña miró hacia la puerta. "Tú y los demás los han mantenido tranquilos, pero se han cansado de sus esfuerzos y su deseo de ver al mundo caer en el caos solo ha crecido, y yo me he cansado. Pronto las cadenas se romperán... y luego todos sufrirán".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Alfred, sintiendo un escalofrío sobre él. Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y Alfred estaba seguro de que podía escuchar gritos de angustia.

"El Reino de Tréboles se congelará. El Reino de Corazones se inundará. El Reino de Diamantes se pudrirá. El Reino de Picas se derrumbará. El mundo entero se arruinará. Esto es lo que sucederá a menos que termine lo que comenzó".

Escuchar esto casi hizo que el corazón de Alfred se detuviera, a pesar de que venía de la boca de una niña pequeña, sonaba como si estuviera diciendo la pura verdad. Los golpes se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y los gritos se volvieron aún más aterradores, era como si estuvieran justo en su oído. La chica volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos eran como mirar al vacío y Alfred no podía apartar la mirada, era como si estuviera siendo atraído hacia ellos.

"Su sangre está en tus manos Alfred. Siempre ha estado ahí".

Fue entonces cuando Alfred sintió una sensación pegajosa en sus dedos y miró hacia abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando descubrió que sus manos estaban empapadas de sangre fresca, goteando al suelo en un gran charco. Podía sentir que su corazón latía más rápido y el miedo que sentía se intensificaba. Él miró a la niña y se horrorizó al ver que ella también estaba empapada en sangre mientras goteaba de sus ojos como un flujo interminable de lágrimas.

"Será mejor que lo encuentres Alfred, está esperando".

Con una sacudida y un grito ahogado, Alfred se despertó, sentándose y respirando rápidamente mientras su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía como si fuera a explotar. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor frío y sus manos temblaban como locas, tuvo que apretar sus manos un par de veces antes de que se calmaran. Una vez que dejaron de temblar, los abrió y los inspeccionó, aliviado de que no hubiera rastro de sangre en ninguno de ellos. Miró a su alrededor y aunque su visión estaba borrosa reconoció su propia habitación, la luz del sol entraba en abundancia por las ventanas y los pájaros cantaban afuera.

Se secó la frente húmeda y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Ese sueño... no, era más como una pesadilla, era un poco brumoso recordarlo correctamente pero recordó a la niña, los portazos, la terrible advertencia y la sangre que goteaba de sus dedos. Dejó una sensación horrible en el fondo de él y sintió que nada podría borrar esos terribles pensamientos.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? Los sueños eran generalmente un lío de pensamientos e ideas retorcidas en una extraña historia de tonterías, pero este sueño tenía un propósito, Alfred estaba seguro de ello. ¿Qué había detrás de esa puerta? ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿Por qué tenía las manos empapadas de sangre y de quién procedía? ... ¿Y quién era exactamente esa chica?

"Como si no tuviera suficiente en mi mente", gimió, pasando una mano por su rostro.

Solo podía esperar que fuera solo un sueño.

——————————

"Tienes ojeras. ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Yao mientras Alfred masticaba su tostada de canela.

"Tuve un mal sueño," murmuró Alfred, sin sentirse realmente entusiasmado y se comió su desayuno como si fuera lo más difícil de hacer.

Yao parecía divertido. ¿Ese jardín tuyo? ¿Te asustó ese monstruo de las cejas?

"No", resopló Alfred mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja, "Ese lugar se sentía real, el sueño que tuve fue... extraño, espeluznante y extraño".

"Todos los sueños son raros", se rió Yao, "Si no lo fueran, serían aburridos".

Alfred respondió dócilmente y se obligó a meterse el resto de la tostada en la boca. No era solo el sueño lo que lo molestaba, tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre por qué no fue al jardín de Arthur ayer. Aunque debería alegrarse, todavía estaba disgustado de que su última visita bien pudiera haber sido realmente la última. Todavía no podía pensar con claridad y era por esa maldita pesadilla, iba a estar nervioso cada vez que caminaba por el palacio en caso de que se encontrara con esa misma puerta.

"Dime Yao... ¿Tenemos puertas plateadas cubiertas con cadenas que contengan una criatura terrible o algo así?" preguntó.

Yao ladeó su cabeza confundido después de escuchar eso. "No", respondió con una voz algo sorprendida, "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"No hay razón", suspiró Alfred, "Solo estoy cansado".

"Te sugiero que bebas un poco de café entonces", sugirió Yao, dándose la vuelta para irse, "Tenemos más trabajo que hacer".

"Yay," respondió Alfred con voz cansada mientras encendía la radio, esperando que algo estuviera sonando para sacar aquel sueño de su mente.

"...- y eso es todo para el pronóstico del tiempo, ahora damas y caballeros es el momento de anunciar nuestro concurso anual, ¡Reina de Picas por un día! ¡Sí, es esa época del año en la que puedes ganar la oportunidad de ser reina por un día!"

Mientras los vítores y la música cursi estallaban en la radio, Alfred tenía que asegurarse de escuchar eso bien. ¿Reina de Picas por un día? ¿Un concurso? ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de esto antes? Yao se había ido, así que preguntarle estaba fuera de discusión, así que miró a un mayordomo cercano y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

"¿Qué diablos es esto de reina de Picas por un día?" preguntó mientras la radio seguía hablando sobre eso.

"Oh, eso", se rió entre dientes, "Es un concurso que la estación de radio realiza una vez al año. No es nada especial, si ganas, simplemente ganas unas vacaciones de lujo para dos y, como sugiere el nombre, te tratan como a una reina. El nombre del concurso ha llamado la atención, pero es solo por diversión y para llamar la atención".

"Bueno, suena ridículo", resopló Alfred mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba la chaqueta. "Ahora tengo que irme y..."

Al mirar hacia arriba, descubrió que ya no estaba en su comedor. Estaba en un jardín.

Alfred tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse, pero definitivamente era el jardín de Arthur. "He vuelto", jadeó.

"Has vuelto", dijo una voz.

Alfred miró sobre su hombro para ver a Arthur parado cerca sosteniendo una regadera. Se veía bien y no parecía demasiado molesto con la llegada de Alfred. "Encantado de verte de nuevo", dijo en un tono educado, regando algunas de las flores mientras hablaba.

"Hola Arthur", saludó Alfred mientras agitaba la mano y se las arregló para formar una sonrisa, "Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Arthur de repente pareció molesto con él, mirándolo con algo de despecho en sus ojos.

"Nada, nada", se rió Alfred, "De todos modos, ¿Cómo está el jardín?" Miró a su alrededor y parecía que se había vuelto aún más hermoso que la última vez que estuvo aquí. "Entonces, ¿Cómo está Peter?" preguntó mientras señalaba una flor al azar.

Primero, esa es Olivia, idiota. En segundo lugar, le ha ido muy bien, muchas gracias". Arthur caminó alrededor de unas hortensias rosadas, dándoles un poco de agua. "Solo tengo que regar a Elizabeth aquí y luego cantarles".

"Oh, vine en un buen momento entonces", dijo Alfred con una sonrisa. "Tienes una voz tan hermosa cuando cantas".

Arthur se sonrojó un poco. "Canto para mi jardín, idiota", declaró, "El hecho de que no caminen o hablen como nosotros, no significa que no aprecien una buena canción".

Alfred sacó la lengua. "Sé que cantas para tu jardín", bromeó, "¿Por qué? ¿Asumiste que pensé que ibas a cantar para mí?".

Escuchar eso dejó a Arthur atónito y su rostro continuó brilló a escarlata. "¿¡Q-Qué!? N-no, yo... tú... yo... p-por qué... ¡IDIOTA!

Escuchar a Arthur con la lengua trabada hizo reír a Alfred, era extraño pero divertido escucharlo incapaz de formar oraciones. Cuando el hombre ruborizado se alejó pisando fuerte para guardar su regadera, Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque debería estar preguntándose por qué había regresado, no pudo evitar notar lo relajado que se sentía. Antes era como un choque de trenes matutino que no quería enfrentar el día, pero ahora todas sus preocupaciones y sensación de temor parecían desaparecer. Incluso se olvidó de ese horrible sueño.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó esa suave voz cantando una canción casi hipnótica. Mirando alrededor de la planta de hortensias, vio a Arthur sentado en un banco que había colocado cerca de su planta central más especial, cantando la canción que Alfred había escuchado antes. Arthur parecía completamente en paz mientras cantaba y algunos pájaros se posaban cerca para escucharlo, cada nota que pronunciaba parecía ahuyentar las sombras. El tiempo se sintió como si se detuviera y las flores casi se sentían como si estuvieran realmente vivas mientras Arthur les cantaba.

Alfred se acercó con cuidado y se sentó en el mismo banco, sus ojos enfocados en el cantante. Arthur hizo una pausa cuando notó a su invitado sorpresa sentado cerca.

"¿Tienes que estar tan cerca?" Murmuró, claramente no acostumbrado a tener una persona como audiencia mientras se movía torpemente en el lugar.

"Oh, vamos", suplicó Alfred, "Solo finge que no estoy aquí".

Arthur resopló. "Contigo será un desafío".

Sin embargo, Arthur se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar su canción, con las mejillas un poco rojas, pero continuó. Alfred se reclinó en el banco y cerró sus propios ojos mientras se perdía en la hermosa melodía, sintiéndose como si estuviera realmente en paz mientras la canción despejaba su mente de todas las molestias y preocupaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de PurrV:  
> En lo que respecta a la tecnología en este universo, imagino que el mundo es como una mezcla entre Final Fantasy 12 y 7, por lo que hay cosas como radio, televisión y autos, pero en un escenario de fantasía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de PurrV:  
> Este capítulo puede ser un poco aburrido, en su mayoría son explicaciones de la tradición con algunos sorpresas aquí y allá si se mira con atención ;)

Cuando Alfred terminó de firmar el último documento de la mañana, lo colocó en su pila con una sonrisa e incluso se puso de pie para llevar los formularios al maletín, mientras tarareaba una melodía familiar. Después de entregarle el maletín al empleado, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y le agradecía por su arduo trabajo, se volvió hacia Yao y le preguntó con entusiasmo: "¿Qué sigue?"

Caminaba con un salto en su paso y sus ojos parecían brillar como estrellas mientras realizaba sus tareas a lo largo del día. Caminó por el palacio y saludó a sus súbditos de una manera entusiasta, guiñando un ojo mientras los señalaba o simplemente les saludaba con encanto. Hizo todo su trabajo con una sonrisa y lo completó todo sin quejarse ni molestarse.

Yao parecía curioso de por qué Alfred estaba de tan buen humor cuando esta mañana parecía un zombi listo para volver a su tumba. Aun así, no podía quejarse porque todas las tareas que debían completarse se terminaron. Todas las inspecciones y reuniones fueron atendidas de acuerdo con el cronograma y plan de trabajo, todo estaba actualizado, lo que significa que Yao solo tenía que preocuparse por las sorpresas que pudieran venir.

Ahora era la hora del almuerzo y mientras Alfred se llenaba la cara con sus hamburguesas favoritas, Yao revisó el horario y se sorprendió de que todo estuviera terminado esta mañana. "Aparte de una charla con el alcalde de distrito de la ciudad oriental sobre algunas políticas, parece que tienes una tarde libre".

"¿Ewnsewio?" respondió Alfred, su boca actualmente ocupada con una hamburguesa a medio comer. Se obligó a tragarlo y se frotó los labios grasientos con el dorso de la mano. "¿Entonces no hay nada que debamos hacer?".

Yao revisó dos veces el plan mensual. "No es necesario que inspeccionemos las habitaciones de huéspedes de las otros monarcas hasta la próxima semana, ni tenemos que repasar el menú todavía, ya que los proveedores de catering están haciendo un balance. No hay más reuniones o eventos próximos. Entonces... no, estamos completamente actualizados", confirmó Yao con una sonrisa.

"Aw, lastima", jadeó Alfred después de beber un refresco helado, dándose palmaditas en el pecho para forzar un eructo atrapado. "De hecho, estoy ansioso por hacer algo hoy".

Ahora Yao tenía mucha curiosidad. "Ok, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó: "Esta mañana parecías listo para conocer a tu creador, y ahora estás actuando como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo".

Alfred solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su Jack. "Digamos que hice un viaje rápido esta mañana", fue todo lo que dijo.

No era la respuesta que esperaba Yao, pero la tomó por lo que era. "Solo desearía que fueras así todos los días", murmuró mientras revisaba sus notas.

Alfred sorbió su refresco y sonrió mientras su trabajador Jack repasaba sus notas para tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera hacer. Realmente se sintió mucho mejor que antes esta mañana y todo fue gracias a su pequeño viaje al jardín de Arthur. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz de regresar allí hasta después de regresar al palacio.

No pasó nada interesante durante su visita, bueno, nada muy interesante. Arthur lo saludó cortésmente para variar, aunque lo llamó idiota cuando Alfred se burló de él. Arthur luego cantó a su jardín y permitió que Alfred escuchara, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado de tener a alguien que pudiera responder como audiencia. Una vez que terminó de cantar, los dos hablaron un rato sobre cosas triviales. Algunos de sus temas hicieron que se involucraran en la conversación o se enfadaran al respecto, pero cuanto más hablaban, más se perdía Alfred en el mundo de Arthur. A pesar de que lo llamaba idiota o decía una cosa cuando se refería a otra, Arthur era un tipo interesante con el que hablar. Podía llenarse de sí mismo, pero parecía interesarse en las propias tonterías de Alfred.

Cuando Alfred terminó regresando del jardín, descubrió que todas sus preocupaciones anteriores se habían ido. Pudo lucir una sonrisa y hacer su trabajo sin sentir ningún temor. Era casi como si Arthur, sin saberlo, le hubiera puesto un hechizo y hubiera reemplazado todas las malas vibraciones de Alfred por buenas. Bueno, lo que sea que Arthur hizo, funcionó, porque Alfred realmente se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo y nada podía derribarlo. Nada podía deshacerse de este buen humor.

"Bueno, viendo que hiciste todo tu trabajo y estás de buen humor, creo que tienes tiempo para hacer esto", sugirió Yao, sosteniendo un documento ante Alfred.

Alfred miró el documento y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¡No, eso no!" suplicó, "¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!"

"Oh, vamos Alfred, incluso yo tengo que hacer esto de vez en cuando", se burló Yao mientras cruzaba los brazos, "Y tú necesitas esto más que yo".

"¡No! ¡No no no!" Alfred negó con la cabeza y golpeó la mesa con los puños, luciendo como un niño haciendo una rabieta. "¡Por favor, Yao! Papeleo, conversaciones con los planificadores, ¡incluso una discusión sobre los arreglos para la cena! ¡Prefiero sentarme y tomar el té con un grupo de ancianas y hablar sobre el clima! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto!"

"Lo siento Alfred, pero de todos modos te toca uno, así que es mejor que termines de una vez", insistió Yao.

Alfred gimió y se sintió caer de la cima de su mundo perfecto a un oscuro abismo de sufrimiento.

"¡PERO ODIO LA ESCUELA!" gritó, su voz resonando por todo el palacio.

——————————

No era exactamente la escuela a la que Alfred tenía que asistir, pero la llamaba así porque se parecía mucho a una, solo que peor. De hecho, preferiría ir a una escuela de verdad. Como todavía era bastante joven y no había sido rey durante tanto tiempo, Alfred tuvo que asistir a clases particulares para aprender sobre su linaje y las responsabilidades que conllevaba. Yao asistió a lecciones similares, pero rara vez hoy en día, ya que había sido un Jack mucho antes de que Alfred se convirtiera en rey, y tenía pleno conocimiento de sus habilidades y responsabilidades como Jack. Con toda honestidad, simplemente optó por llamarlo un afinamiento.

Alfred simplemente se desplomó sobre su escritorio mientras su tutor hablaba sin parar sobre las responsabilidades adecuadas, la historia de su reino y todas las demás cosas que entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Tenía un tono tan aburrido que hacía que el sonido de un reloj sonara mucho más atractivo.

"Esto apesta taaaanto", murmuró para sí mismo.

Ese fue el punto de estas lecciones; para que Alfred pudiera dominar completamente sus habilidades como rey de Picas, así como comprender dónde y cuándo podría usarlas. Ser rey no significaba que gobernaras un reino con una marca elegante en tu cuerpo que demostraba tu derecho de nacimiento, era un juego de pelota completamente diferente. En una versión corta, todos los reyes, sus reinas, sus jotas y ases eran responsables de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y cada reino tenía un poder único para mantener ese equilibrio.

El poder del reino de Picas era controlar el tiempo y el espacio.

Cuando Alfred se convirtió en rey, descubrió que podía ejercer el poder de manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad, pero solo porque podía no significaba que se suponía que debía hacerlo. Incluso si quisiera pausar el tiempo o rebobinarlo hasta cierto punto, no podría hacerlo, ya que alteraría la estabilidad del mundo. Era difícil de explicar, pero Alfred solo podía hacerlo con el permiso del universo, que también era difícil de explicar.

En pocas palabras, a Alfred no se le permitió jugar con el tiempo para su propio beneficio o diversión.

Había algunas excepciones, por ejemplo, si Alfred dejaba caer una taza y la rompía, podía controlar el tiempo en ese espacio en particular y editar el tiempo para que la taza nunca se rompiera. La copa no estaba viva y no afectaría el paso del tiempo, estuviera rota o no, por supuesto que había otras complicaciones, pero eso era otra cosa. Alfred solía hacer esto todo el tiempo cuando rompía algo y el mundo aún no se había acabado.

Había otras cosas que podía hacer, como doblar el espacio y moverse de un área a otra siempre que supiera a dónde se dirigía. Era barato llamarlo teletransportación, pero eso era básicamente lo que era. Podía convocar cualquier cosa a su puesto, pero nunca personas vivas por razones obvias. Había otras cosas interesantes que podía hacer pero, como le decían una y otra vez; un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Una última cosa. Cada rey nació con su propia habilidad única. Era como su único poder que solo ellos poseían y ningún rey antes o después de ellos podía ejercerlo. Ni siquiera necesitabas ser un rey para manejarlo, ya que está presente al nacer, como si el universo ya hubiera decidido quién era el siguiente en la fila y les hubiera otorgado un regalo antes de obtener su marca. A veces, eso facilitaba encontrar quién era el siguiente heredero, dependiendo de cuál fuera la habilidad.

La habilidad única de Alfred no era mágica ni nada de eso. Nació con una fuerza increíblemente poderosa. De hecho, Alfred recordó que cuando era un niño casi derriba una gran estatua por accidente. Aunque lo regañaron por ello, todos los eruditos y su propio padre se dieron cuenta de que eso significaba que él sería el próximo rey.

Lo mismo ocurrió con las reinas, jacks y aces. Nacieron con su propia habilidad única, así como con los poderes que vinieron con su marca. Aparentemente, Yao podía, en sus propias palabras, predecir el movimiento. No era como ver el futuro o algo así, pero si se metía en una pelea podía esquivar cada movimiento. Si alguien lanzaba algo, sabía exactamente dónde pararse para atraparlo. Si alguien trataba de acercarse sigilosamente a él, podía saber dónde estaban a una milla de distancia, sin importar lo astutos que fueran. En otras palabras, Yao era casi intocable. No sonaba en absoluto interesante, pero Yao afirmó que le hizo la vida increíblemente más fácil.

De todos modos, Alfred tenía que tomar estas lecciones al menos una vez al mes hasta que los eruditos estuvieran felices de que él supiera lo que necesitaba saber y entendieran completamente sus poderes. Era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero era una de esas cosas que había que hacer.

Demostró su capacidad para doblar el espacio para moverse, o teletransportarse de una habitación a otra. Pudo invertir el tiempo en un espacio pequeño para arreglar un reloj roto. Pudo dar una versión abreviada de la historia de su reino y destacó la importancia de usar su poder de manera responsable.

Solo había pasado una hora, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Si Alfred pudiera acelerar el tiempo, lo habría hecho hace mucho, pero ya pasó por una lección completa de por qué no podía.

"Bueno, majestad, todavía nos quedan diez minutos", suspiró el tutor, mientras miraba su reloj.

"¿Supongo que hoy podemos terminar temprano?" sugirió Alfred, con la esperanza de poder salir de aquí y hacer algo para devolver algo de vida a su moribundo cerebro.

El tutor se rió, "Bueno, majestad", mientras alcanzaba una pila de libros.

Alfred no cambió su expresión pero gritó internamente. El tutor colocó los libros sobre el escritorio de Alfred, tres de ellos y en cada portada había una marca diferente del Reino de Picas. El primer libro tenía la marca del rey, el otro tenía la marca del jack y el último tenía una marca que no se había visto en cien años; la marca de la reina.

"Creo que para una lección especial podemos repasar algunos de nuestros famosos reyes, reinas y jacks", insistió el tutor mientras abría el libro con la marca del rey.

Alfred gimió y apoyó la mano en sus brazos, mirando las páginas con ojos desinteresados. El tutor abrió una página que mostraba a un rey de un pasado distante, una mujer de cabello corto, conocido como rey Amelia la Temeraria. Había dos fotografías de ella en exhibición, una de pie en un jardín y la segunda era un primer plano de su marca, que estaba en su brazo.

"Ah, rey Amelia", proclamó el tutor, "Como sugiere el nombre, ella solía enfrentarse a situaciones de frente, pero era una firme creyente en la justicia y la verdad. El reino la adoraba porque, a pesar de sus acciones descaradas, hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para asegurarse de que sus súbditos vivieran una vida cómoda. Aparentemente, resolvió sus problemas principalmente con violencia, pero su reina logró detenerla cuando las cosas se salieron de control".

Debajo de la imagen del Rey estaba el nombre de su reina y jack. La reina Alice la Paciente y Jack Chun-Yan el Amable.

Mientras el tutor continuaba hablando sobre el rey Amelia, Alfred hojeó el libro para ver a otros reyes, algunos de ellos más famosos que otros. Estaba el rey Jorge el Patriota, el rey Roberto el Valiente, el rey María la Joven, el rey Isabel la Amada, el rey Duncan el Guerrero y el rey Abraham el Justo. Había tantos otros, pero Alfred tardaría todo el día en leerlos todos.

Luego miró el libro con la marca de la reina. El tutor seguía parloteando, así que Alfred decidió echar un vistazo. La primera página que abrió fue sorprendentemente la reina Alicia, la reina del rey Amelia. Era una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido en trenzas y la marca en el ombligo. Hojeó las páginas y miró a todas las otras reinas del pasado. La reina Ana la Agradable, la reina Sara la Agraciada, la reina Teodoro el Cortés y la reina Oliver el Encantador. Finalmente aterrizó en la página que mostraba a la reina María la Última. Era hermosa a la vista, con cabello oscuro como la noche y un rostro encantador, pero ¿Realmente necesitaban llamarla la Última? Sí, fue la última reina de Picas, pero ¿Era así como quería que la recordaran? ¿Cuál habría sido su título si no fuera la última?

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar sentado ahí? Es de mala educación no anunciarse durante una visita, ya deberías saberlo".

Alfred miró hacia arriba y vio que la habitación había cambiado. No estaba en su escritorio, sino en un sofá y frente a él en otro sofá estaba Arthur.

"Estás inusualmente callado esta vez", murmuró Arthur, que estaba cosiendo algo.

Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, Alfred se sorprendió de que ya estuviera de regreso. ¿Ya había estado allí una vez esta mañana durante el desayuno y ahora otra vez por la tarde? ¿Fue porque no fue ayer? ¿Fueron sus visitas puramente aleatorias?

"Oye", espetó Arthur, chasqueando los dedos en la cara de Alfred, "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Lo siento", murmuró Alfred mientras se frotaba la frente, "Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza en este momento".

"En serio", respondió Arthur, cruzando las piernas mientras cosía y dándole a su invitado una mirada indiferente, "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?"

¿Dónde empezar? "Supongo que estoy tratando de averiguar por qué sigo viniendo aquí", dijo Alfred mientras se recostaba en el sofá. "No sé por qué sigo viniendo aquí y no sé cuándo sucederá. Simplemente sucede tanto si quiero como si no".

"¿No... no te gusta venir aquí?" preguntó Arthur, pausando su trabajo y mirando a Alfred con una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos.

"No, en absoluto", insistió Alfred, sin estar seguro de cuán cierto era esto. "Simplemente no sé la razón detrás de todo esto. Nadie a quien le digo me cree y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscar".

Arthur parece entrar en un estado de pensamiento profundo después de escuchar las preocupaciones de Alfred. "Admito que ni siquiera yo sé por qué sigues apareciendo aquí al azar", confesó. "Incluso les pregunté a las hadas y no tienen una respuesta que darme".

"Ya veo," suspiró Alfred, "Bueno, te lo agradezco... espera un segundo, ¿Preguntaste a quién?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, les pregunté a las hadas sobre ti", respondió Arthur, hablando de ello como si fuera normal, "No vienen tan a menudo por ciertas razones, pero cuando lo hacen, tenemos nuestras pequeñas charlas. Me dan algunas de las semillas que uso para mi jardín y me enseñan canciones hermosas".

Alfred miró a Arthur con una mirada estupefacta. "¿Hadas?"

"Sí, hadas", confirmó Arthur con un asentimiento.

No estaba seguro de si Arthur estaba bromeando o no, pero por la forma con que lo miró, estaba hablando muy en serio, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera completamente normal. Las hadas eran criaturas míticas que se decía que eran astutas y mágicas, y hasta el día de hoy hubo debates sobre si eran reales o no. Algunos dicen que se esconden de los humanos debido a su naturaleza violenta, otros dicen que fueron creados para contar historias para niños. Alfred creció sin creer en ellos, ya que su filosofía era que si no podía verla, entonces no existía.

"¿Hablas... con las hadas?" preguntó Alfred, queriendo confirmar que sus oídos seguían funcionando.

Arthur asintió mientras continuaba cosiendo. "Cuando era pequeño eran mis únicos amigos. Jugamos en los bosques y prados, me mostraron cosas que ningún otro hombre había visto antes". Arthur se veía nostálgico y un poco triste mientras continuaba. "Conocí espíritus, duendes, brownies e incluso unicornios. Uno de mis amigos más cercanos era el conejo de menta, era tan adorable".

Mientras Arthur divagaba una y otra vez sobre sus amigos encantados, Alfred comenzó a preguntarse si Arthur estaba realmente loco o no y si de alguna manera lo había estado escondiendo realmente bien. Entonces, nuevamente, nombró sus plantas y ¿¡Quién hace eso de todos modos!?

Mientras hablaba de sus supuestos amigos hadas, Arthur notó la mirada que Alfred le estaba dando y se detuvo. "Ni siquiera tú me crees", suspiró.

Al darse cuenta de lo herido que se veía Arthur, Alfred se sintió un poco mal, pero todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "Es solo que... realmente no creo en..."

"No digas eso", ladró Arthur, repentinamente enojado, "¡Cada vez que alguien dice eso, un hada se enferma!"

Alfred se mordió la lengua para evitar terminar la frase. "Lo siento", dijo, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado, "¿Pero esperas que crea que puedes ver cosas que otros no pueden ver?"

"Puedo verte, ¿No?" resopló Arthur. "Nadie más puede".

Ese fue un buen punto. "P-pero no soy un hada", argumentó Alfred, tratando de no imaginarse a sí mismo vestido con un tutú y con alas de hada.

"Oh, créeme", resopló Arthur con diversión, "Sé a ciencia cierta que no eres un hada. Eres demasiado grande y poco refinado para serlo".

Alfred se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, sin saber si debería sentirse insultado o no. Todavía se negaba a creer en tales tonterías, pero el propio Arthur parecía estar completamente convencido de su existencia.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia?" preguntó Arthur de la nada.

Parecía un poco sospechoso y Alfred se preguntaba si se trataba de un elaborado truco para burlarse de él. "¿Qué tipo de historia?"

Arthur le sonrió inocentemente. "Es la historia de cómo rescaté algunas hadas de... una bruja malvada".

Alfred era demasiado mayor para historias como esa, pero no podía negar que estaba bastante intrigado. Parecía que Arthur solo quería contarle un cuento de hadas que inventó y hacerse pasar por el héroe solo para impresionarlo. Alfred decidió complacerlo y seguirle el juego.

"Está bien, entonces", dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás para ponerse cómodo, "Continúa".

Arthur se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su historia. "Érase una vez, esta malvada bruja que se preocupaba solo por su vanidad, usando sus hechizos para engañar a otros haciéndoles verla como la criatura más bella de toda la tierra. Era egoísta y cruel, solo se preocupaba por sí misma y se complacía en la miseria de los demás. Todas las otras brujas estaban disgustadas con la forma en que ella usó mal su magia y le dieron la espalda, para su disgusto. Porque verás, ella no solo quería ser la más bella, sino que también quería ser la bruja más grande del mundo".

Parecía interesante hasta ahora, y la forma en que Arthur expresó la historia estaba llamando su atención. Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Arthur continuaba.

"Un día logró atrapar a cinco hadas dentro de cinco botellas, hechas con un vidrio encantado que permitía que cualquiera las viera, porque las hadas eran difíciles de ver a simple vista".

"¿Cómo los atrapó?" preguntó Alfred.

"Supuestamente los engañó con un encantamiento, atrayéndolos a las botellas y sellándolas antes de que pudieran escapar. Le suplicaron que los soltara, pero sus súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. La bruja planeaba usar a las pobres criaturas en sus hechizos para promover su propia belleza y lucirse ante las otras brujas, ya que atrapar a una sola hada se consideraba una gran hazaña para todo tipo de brujas. Cuando las pobres hadas se resignaron a su destino, gimieron y lloraron".

Alfred ahora descansaba sus codos sobre sus piernas, toda su atención centrada en la historia de Arthur. "Ellas no... murieron, ¿Verdad?".

"Paciencia", se rió Arthur, "De todos modos, ver un hada es difícil y escuchar uno es igual de difícil, especialmente si estás atrapado dentro de una botella de vidrio. Sin embargo, sus pequeños gritos finalmente llamaron la atención de un vagabundo que pasaba, quien era un joven encantador y refinado".

"¿Eras tú el vagabundo?" preguntó Alfred.

"Lo era", confirmó Arthur con una sonrisa, "Y escuchó los gritos provenientes de la casa de la bruja. Sabía que no podía dejar a esas pobres criaturas a un destino tan terrible, pero el vagabundo tenía miedo de entrar en la casa de la bruja. Así que esperó pacientemente hasta que la bruja se durmió profundamente, sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes que incluso los murciélagos y lagartos huyeron en todas direcciones para alejarse de ella".

Esa última parte hizo que Alfred se riera un poco.

"Entonces el vagabundo entró sigilosamente en la casa, con cuidado de no hacer un solo sonido. Estaba oscuro y lleno de todo su equipo, como su escoba, su sombrero puntiagudo, sus cajas llenas de ranas y tritones. El vagabundo tenía miedo, pero sabía que tenía que salvar a esas hadas. Así que se movió alrededor del caldero lleno de su repugnante brebaje y tuvo que taparse la nariz mientras pasaba sus pociones, porque olían tan repugnante que harían que una cucaracha se desmayara".

"Ew", se rió Alfred mientras imaginaba el olor.

"Pasó por encima de sus botas enmohecidas y pasó junto a ella mientras dormía en su cama, cubierta por el hongo podrido y el musgo de un pantano inmundo. Finalmente llegó a la mesa donde ella tenía a las hadas atrapadas en sus botellas, las pequeñas criaturas ahora llenas de esperanza de que su libertad estuviera cerca. El vagabundo no quería quedarse más allí, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar las cinco botellas a la vez".

Vaya, incluso Alfred no podía imaginarse sosteniendo cinco botellas mientras se escabulle por una habitación con una bruja roncando.

"Así que con las cinco botellas en la mano, el vagabundo se arrastró hacia la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer tintinear las botellas. ¡Acaba de pasar junto a su cama cuando de repente una de las botellas se le cayó de las manos!".

Eso hizo que Alfred se quedara sin aliento. "¿¡Lo dejó caer!?"

"Casi", respondió Arthur con un tono dramático, "Logró frenar su caída con el pie, evitando que la botella se rompiera y manteniendo a salvo al hada atrapada. La bruja siguió durmiendo así que rápidamente tomó la botella y finalmente escapó de la casa de la bruja. Llevó las botellas lo más lejos que pudo, liberando a las hadas y rompiéndolas para que nunca más atraparan a otra hada. Las hadas estaban agradecidas, querían regresar rápidamente a su hogar para que la bruja nunca pudiera encontrarlas, por lo que cada una le dio al vagabundo una semilla y le dijeron que si las plantaba y las criaba con amor, le concederían cualquier deseo anhelara".

Arthur dejó de hablar, dejando a Alfred preguntándose si ese era el final o no. "¿Es todo?"

"Por ahora", se rió Arthur, "Él todavía los está atendiendo, y espera que una vez que crezcan le concedan el deseo más profundo de su corazón".

"¿Cuál es su deseo?" preguntó Alfred.

Arthur se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Es un secreto."

Alfred hizo un sonido de "boo" y se dejó caer en el sofá. "Esa historia era demasiado corta y odié el final", resopló, "¡Cuéntame otra!"

"¿Otro?" Arthur intentó pensar en otra historia que contar. "¿Qué tal la historia de cuando salvé a unas doncellas de un dragón?"

"No lo hiciste", se rió Alfred, sabiendo ahora que Arthur estaba inventando todo esto, "¡Pero dímelo de todos modos!".

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa divertida y le contó a Alfred la historia de un terrible dragón y las doncellas que salvó de su feroz ira. Luego le contó una historia de cómo conoció a un unicornio que lo llevó a un bosquecillo olvidado lleno de tesoros, y otra historia de cómo un duende trató de comérselo cuando era un niño, pero fue salvado por un conejito de menta volador. Alfred escuchó cada palabra, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y encanto cuando las palabras que dijo Arthur formaron hermosas imágenes en su mente.


	8. Chapter 8

Girando en su silla, Alfred se detuvo y miró fijamente su pizarra, tamborileando los dedos en los brazos de la silla mientras miraba cada pieza de información que había reunido sobre el jardín de Arthur. Había escrito sobre sus dos últimas visitas y todo lo que había estado haciendo justo antes de ir allí.

"¿Cuál es la conexión?" se preguntó a sí mismo. "Simplemente tiene que haber uno".

Volvió a recordar su primera visita. Sucedió mientras dormía justo después de la ceremonia del árbol. El segundo sucedió en su escritorio justo antes de que cerrara los ojos para tomar una siesta.

"Al principio pensé que se debía al sueño", reflexionó Alfred en voz alta, dando golpecitos con el dedo en el borde de sus anteojos, "Pero durante todos los últimos estuve completamente despierto, así que no es por dormir".

Tomó nota de eso en caso de que volviera a esa conclusión. El tercero ocurrió durante una discusión sobre flores. ¿Fue estrés entonces? No, porque estuvo libre de estrés en el spa durante su cuarta visita. Pasó un día entero después de eso y su quinta visita ocurrió justo después de que terminó el desayuno y se sentía particularmente mal esa mañana, luego, el mismo día, fue a su sexta visita durante sus aburridas lecciones.

"¿Entonces es aburrimiento?" Se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre las visitas separadas. "Estaba un poco aburrido durante todos estos eventos, pero no me aburrí durante el desayuno, solo estaba cansado. Además, no puedes aburrirte exactamente mientras duermes".

Alfred suspiró cuando descubrió que todavía no había una conexión sólida entre ninguno de estos eventos. Incluso pensó que tenía un patrón, que sucedía a diario, pero recientemente se demostró que era falso. Con un bufido se dejó caer en su silla y se dio la vuelta, con todos sus pensamientos un poco confusos.

Tenía que haber algo que desencadenara sus visitas, algo que se estaba perdiendo. Esto no podía ser al azar, su instinto le decía que estaba haciendo algo durante estos eventos que lo obligaron a ir al jardín, solo tenía que resolverlo.

"Está bien, la próxima vez que vaya voy a escribir todo lo que hice justo antes de llegar", proclamó Alfred, agarrando un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo y metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Ahora solo tengo que esperar..."

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el escritorio. El reloj seguía marcando. Alfred miró de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Supongo que también podría hacer algo mientras espero", resopló.

Así que Alfred decidió dar un paseo por el palacio, saludar a sus súbditos y comprobar las habitaciones a las que nunca había entrado o que nunca había visto bien. Fue a la biblioteca, algunas habitaciones de invitados, una especie de sala de trofeos, la oficina de Yao que estaba actualmente vacía, un gran salón e incluso la piscina cubierta que no había usado en un tiempo.

El día pasaba bastante rápido pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada. Charló con algunas de las sirvientas, bromeó con los guardias que estaban patrullando y accidentalmente entabló conversaciones aburridas con los eruditos. Después de todo eso, Alfred caminó por un pasillo solo y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Este día parecía que iba a transcurrir sin incidentes.

"¡Alfred!"

Habló demasiado pronto.

Alfred volteó para ver a Yao corriendo. No parecía ni estresado ni preocupado, así que con suerte esto no fue nada serio.

"¿Qué tal Yao", saludó Alfred con una sonrisa, "¿Qué tienes para mí?"

Yao se aclaró la garganta. "Ok, tengo algunas noticias que te gustarán y otras que posiblemente te molesten", afirmó.

"Entonces... ¿Buenas y malas noticias?" Alfred estaba un poco preocupado ahora, pero ninguna noticia que Yao le dio fue buena, incluso si él decía que lo era.

"Sí", confirmó Yao, "Así que las buenas noticias primero, la Universidad Nelson tiene algunos estudiantes de catering actualmente en la mitad de su curso, y su profesor esperaba que se les permitiera participar en la cena para promover sus educación. Creo que podríamos hacer que preparen el postre, así que hablé con él y organizamos un pequeño concurso. Los alumnos preparan un postre cada uno, los pruebas y eliges un gandor".

Los ojos azules de Alfred brillaban como estrellas y babeaba mientras se le presentaban pensamientos de tartas, pasteles y budines interminables. Parecía que una de sus fantasías se había hecho realidad, no solo pudo elegir el postre para una cena elegante, ¡Sino que pudo probar cada plato de prueba! Sonaba divertido y consiguió que sus papilas gustativas se ahogaran en golosinas azucaradas. ¡Esta era posiblemente la mejor noticia que Yao le había dado!

"Sí, sí, cientos de veces sí", chilló Alfred, sin darse cuenta de que su barbilla estaba casi empapada en saliva. "¿Cuándo es? ¿Cuándo es?"

Yao sonrió, divertido con la reacción de su rey. "Se llevará a cabo la semana que viene para que los estudiantes puedan prepararse. Solo son cinco, así que no esperes una gran variedad. Haré los arreglos necesarios".

Alfred asintió y continuó perdiéndose en pensamientos de pasteles cubiertos con glaseado azucarados y llenos de fruta dulce. Esta tenía que ser la mejor parte de ser un rey, comer montañas de postres y no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por ello.

"Ahora, las malas noticias", suspiró Yao, temiendo cómo Alfred podría tomar esto y esperaba que las buenas noticias que acababa de darle lo mantuvieran de buen humor. "Algunos han notado que actualmente no tienes una... pareja".

El dulce sueño de Alfred se desvaneció y miró a Yao confundido. "¿Puedes repetirlo?"

"Mira, sé que solo has sido rey durante seis meses", murmuró Yao, quien parecía avergonzado, "Pero algunas partes esperaban que ya estuvieras saliendo con una posible consorte".

La dulce sonrisa inspirada de Alfred se torció en un ceño fruncido y comenzó a irse sin decir una palabra.

Yao continuó. "Oye, realmente no me importa si tienes uno o no, pero..."

"¿Quién?" espetó Alfred. "¿Quién cree que necesito una consorte?" Este tipo de cosas puso a Alfred de un humor particularmente irritable.

"Nadie en particular, pero se ha hablado entre los miembros del tribunal inferior", suspiró Yao, que no parecía muy interesado en hablar de esas cosas. "Mira, la hija de Lady Hamilton del reino del Sur está de visita y esperaban que la invitaras a tomar el té o algo así. Es una hermosa jovencita por lo que escuché y bastante popular entre el público".

Alfred gimió casi brutalmente y golpeó un puño contra una pared, formando una gran abolladura en ella, el candelabro encima de ellos tembló por el impacto. "¡Maldita sea, no me interesa!" escupió.

Odiaba esto, odiaba esto más que nada. No se trataba de los propios consortes, pero al mismo tiempo lo era.

Incluso antes de convertirse en rey, se vio constantemente obligado a reunirse con lindas señoritas, todas las cuales fueron cuidadosamente seleccionadas para convertirse en su novia potencial. Los rechazó a todos porque no estaba interesado en tener una relación, pero los ministros y asesores de la corte inferior le suplicaron que se casara. Como no había reina, los reyes tomaron un consorte en su lugar, siendo la propia madre de Alfred una. Carecían de autoridad en el reino y solo estaban allí para darle algo de consuelo a su rey, visto como nada más que un bonito accesorio y un rostro que el público podía ver y adular.

Alfred no quería eso. No quería que una mujer que no fuera más que solo una cara bonita que estuviera junto a ellos. Si alguna vez tomaba a alguien como novia, entonces quería gobernar el reino junto a ella, como lo hicieron los otros reyes con sus reinas, pero eso era solo una ilusión. Su consorte sería tratada como una humilde adición a su corte y no recibiría el debido respeto.

Ahora, Alfred sabía que su padre amaba a su madre y su madre también amaba a su padre, pero a medida que Alfred crecía se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba enfocado únicamente en encontrar a la reina de Picas. Había pasado horas en su estudio investigando cada pieza de información que tenía, a veces pasando días allí. A Alfred le dolía pensar que su padre quería una reina en lugar de a su madre, y comenzó a resentirse un poco con él cada vez que se mencionaba el tema.

Cuando su madre falleció, él se enojó con su padre durante el funeral, alegando que nunca la amó porque no era una reina. No habló con él durante todo un mes y, para su frustración, su padre siguió buscando a la reina.

Alfred amaba a su padre y lo respetaba por el hombre que era, pero descubrió que también lo odiaba y pensar de esa manera de él lo lastimaba aún más. Su estado emocional sobre todo el asunto estaba en conflicto y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Siempre que alguien traía algo relacionado con el tema, se enojaba mucho y atacaba a quien tuviera la agallas para mencionarlo. Sabía que no debería actuar así ahora que era rey, así que se forzó y trató de bloquearlo, pero cada vez que surgía algo como esto, provocaba que estas emociones enterradas resurgieran.

Por eso estaba resentido con la reina de Picas, por la obsesión de su padre.

Yao sabía que Alfred odiaba hablar de eso, pero la presión estaba sobre él para que el rey entablara una relación. "¿Hago otra lista de jóvenes doncellas? ¿O caballeros si estás interesado? Mira, ¿Podrías intentar relacionarte con uno de ellos? Nos quitará un peso de encima a ambos".

Alfred apretó los dientes y su rostro ardió de rabia. Sabía que esto no era culpa de Yao, pero lo enojó tanto que no pudo contener su rabia. "¡NO ME INTERESA!" gritó.

"¡No grites!"

Alfred jadeó, encontrándose en el jardín que constantemente visitaba. Los pájaros chirriaron su canto y una suave brisa hizo que las flores crujieran suavemente. Alfred miró a su derecha y allí estaba Arthur, luciendo un poco preocupado mientras sostenía una canasta de hojas y ramitas.

"¿Por qué estás gritando?" preguntó, colocando la canasta y acercándose a Alfred. "No estás haciendo una rabieta, ¿Verdad? Eres un hombre adulto, no puedes simplemente gritar como un niño. Es poco caballeroso".

Alfred no estaba de humor para las críticas de Arthur. "Oh, déjame en paz", escupió, cruzando los brazos, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la hierba. Estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera podía molestarse en pensar sobre el jardín de Arthur. Si tan solo pudiera estaría fuera de aquí.

Sin embargo, Arthur no captó la indirecta. "Oh, deja de enfurruñarte", se burló, "No te servirá de nada".

"No estoy de humor", siseó Alfred, tratando de esconder su rostro entre sus brazos. "No quiero estar aquí, así que sigue con tu jardinería y déjame en paz. Probablemente volveré en un rato de todos modos".

Suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación, Arthur se dejó caer junto a Alfred, su expresión aún era firme aunque se había suavizado un poco, al igual que su voz. "¿Qué pasa entonces?"

Alfred no estaba de humor para hablar.

"Mira, obviamente algo está mal y reprimirlo no va a ayudar", suspiró Arthur, tratando de que su voz sonara un poco más suave. "No tienes que contarme la historia completa, puedes hablar un poco para olvidarlo".

Alfred soltó un gruñido mientras enterraba completamente su rostro en sus brazos, esperando que Arthur entendiera la indirecta y lo dejara en paz.

"Bien, entonces" resopló Arthur, poniéndose de pie y limpiando la hierba de su ropa. "Puedes sentarte ahí y enfadarte como un mocoso. Voy a podar a Matilda, así que cuando finalmente decidas actuar como un adulto, estaré aquí".

Asomándose por encima de sus brazos, Alfred vio cómo Arthur se acercaba a un gran arbusto, sacaba unas tijeras de su bolsa y cortaba las ramas y hojas sueltas. Las mejillas de Alfred se inflaron cuando dejó escapar un bufido agitado y obstinadamente se negó a decir nada. Iba a esperar y dejar que esto pasara como lo hacía normalmente.

Pasó un minuto. Y entonces otro y otro. Alfred miró hacia arriba de nuevo para ver que Arthur estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea, sin siquiera mirar para ver cómo estaba. Con un puchero hundió la cara en sus brazos. Pasaron más minutos y Alfred volvió a mirar, sin estar seguro de sí debería sentirse molesto porque Arthur continuaba ignorándolo.

Eventualmente escuchó una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, diciéndole que solo dijera algo y terminara de una vez, pero estaba en conflicto con su terquedad. Alfred ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si hablar con Arthur ayudaría en absoluto, no era su problema.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban los minutos, Alfred finalmente levantó la cabeza. "Yo-..."

Arthur volteó en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Alfred. "¿Si?"

Alfred jugueteó con los dedos mientras trataba de pensar en qué decir. "Yo... um... tengo un... mi viejo... er..."

"¿Si?" repitió Arthur con un tono persuasivo, guardando sus tijeras y caminando hacia Alfred.

No tenía idea de cómo expresarlo con palabras. Alfred trató de pensar en qué decir mientras pensaba como decirle a Arthur que estaba resentido con su padre debido a su investigación, que le hizo pensar que no le importaba o valoraba a su madre. Alfred trató de pensar mientras Arthur continuaba mirándolo y esperando su explicación, hasta que por fin Alfred recordó lo que Francis le había dicho hace casi una semana.

"Ok, entonces... están estos barcos, ¿De acuerdo?" comenzó Alfred, "Y todos estos barcos tienen capitanes, navegantes y oficiales y toda una tripulación, por lo que pueden ir al mar y explorar el mundo, ¿Si?"

"Bien", respondió Arthur mientras se sentaba junto a Alfred.

"Bueno, durante mucho tiempo mi barco nunca ha tenido un navegador, por lo que no puede explorar sin perderse, pero su tripulación todavía está bien", continuó Alfred, esperando que esto tuviera sentido para Arthur. "Mi papá fue el capitán antes que yo y él consiguió una... um... una persona que no era un navegante pero aún cumplía el papel... ¿Más o menos?"

Arthur parecía un poco confundido. "Continúa", dijo, esperando que con más información pudiera entender.

"Está bien, a pesar de que tenía a esta persona, todavía estaba tratando de encontrar un navegador y no importa cuánto lo haya intentado, nunca encontró uno, pero siguió adelante". Alfred hizo una pausa para frotarse la frente. "Incluso cuando llegó el momento de convertirme en capitán, él siguió buscando e investigando, aunque se había vuelto imposible. Ahora soy el capitán, todavía no tengo navegador, pero estoy bien".

"Ya veo... creo", murmuró Arthur, tratando de procesarlo todo.

"Es solo..." Alfred suspiró profundamente. "Tenía a alguien para ocupar el puesto y estaba contento con ello, aunque en realidad no era un navegante. Esa persona era buena y amable, pero no se le mostró ningún respeto entre la tripulación. Simplemente lo vieron como algún accesorio del que mi papá debía hacer alarde, quiero decir, quería a esta persona, pero casi nunca lo expresó la mitad del tiempo". Alfred empezó a pensar en su madre, preguntándose por qué aguantaba la continua ausencia de su marido. "No sé por qué siguió buscando uno. No sé por qué no estaba contento con ella. Incluso cuando se estaba poniendo muy enfermo y viejo, siguió buscando".

Arthur permaneció en silencio.

Alfred volvió a hundir la cabeza. "Era un buen hombre y yo lo amaba, pero me enojaba mucho cada vez que desaparecía para buscar al navegante. Ahora soy el capitán y mi tripulación quiere que consiga a alguien que se adapte al papel de navegante... pero no quiero hacerle eso a nadie más. No quiero hacer lo que hicieron todos los demás capitanes".

"¿Tú... no quieres ser como el último capitán?" adivinó Arthur, aun procesando todo lo que le habían dicho.

"Ni siquiera me importa si tenemos un navegante o no", resopló Alfred, "Pero luego pienso en los otros barcos, que pueden navegar por los mares y explorar el mundo mientras yo estoy atrapado en un puerto".

"Así que... ¿Quieres un navegador?" preguntó Arthur con cautela.

"No lo sé", gimió Alfred, todas sus emociones comenzaron a girar y revolotear a su alrededor. "Estoy enojado con mi papá por su obsesión por encontrar un navegador cuando ya tenía a alguien. Me siento raro cada vez que los otros capitanes hacen alarde de sus navegantes. Me cabreo cada vez que mi equipo me dice que busque a alguien que se adapte al papel. Yo... ya ni siquiera lo sé". Alfred cayó de espaldas y cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro. "No lo sé."

En el jardín reinaba el silencio, aparte del canto de los pájaros y la ligera brisa. Alfred ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Arthur tenía una respuesta para él, ni le importaba si la tenía o no. Sintió que nada podría calmar la tormenta de emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de su corazón.

"Creo que... tu padre estaba tratando de encontrar un navegador para ti".

Alfred se asomó por debajo de los brazos y miró a Arthur. "¿Qué?"

Arthur suspiró y se frotó la nuca. "Dijiste que siguió buscando, incluso cuando su tiempo como capitán estaba llegando a su fin y se acercaba tu tiempo para tomar el timón. Ya estaba contento con la persona que ocupaba el puesto, así que creo que no estaba buscando un navegador para él, creo que estaba buscando el tuyo".

Lo que Arthur acababa de decir comenzó a asimilarse lentamente. Alfred se sentó lentamente mientras este pensamiento comenzaba a tomar el control, recordando su juventud mientras su padre investigaba constantemente mientras su madre lo apoyaba. Alfred simplemente asumió que ella solo lo hizo porque era su deber, pero ¿Era porque quería que su hijo tuviera una reina? Ella siempre sonreía mientras él se quejaba y lloraba cuando su padre estaba ocupado para jugar con él, insistiendo en que estaba haciendo un trabajo importante y que tenían que apoyarlo.

De hecho, cuando quedó claro que Alfred sería el próximo rey, fue entonces cuando su padre comenzó su investigación sobre la reina desaparecida. No mostró ningún interés particular hasta ese momento. Incluso en su lecho de muerte se disculpó una y otra vez con su hijo. Alfred solo tomó su mano y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, pensando que estaba hablando de su constante ausencia en su infancia... pero no fue eso en absoluto. Se estaba disculpando por no encontrar una reina para su hijo.

¿Era esa realmente la razón? "¿Qué te hace pensar que?" preguntó Alfred, queriendo saber con certeza si era la verdad.

Arthur se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, si tuviera un hijo que heredaría un barco sin navegante, me gustaría que tuvieran un navegador para que pudiera hacerse a la mar con los otros barcos y ver el mundo. Creo que estaría feliz en un barco con alguien que lo guiara".

Al escuchar eso, Alfred se dio cuenta de que él también habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Era por eso que su padre buscaba implacablemente una reina? ¿Era por eso que a su madre no le importaba? Solo querían que gobernara el reino con alguien a su lado, queriendo saber que cuando su tiempo en este mundo terminara, él no estaría solo.

No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas caían hasta que sintió que le salpicaban las manos en su regazo.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" gritó Arthur, ahora agitando sus brazos con un poco de pánico, "No era mi intención molestarte".

Alfred no emitió un sonido, pero se estiró para limpiarlos y se quitó las gafas para poder frotarse los ojos. Arthur siguió enloqueciendo un poco, sin saber qué hacer.

"Tengo pañuelos pero... no puedes sostenerlos, oh demonios", se lamentó Arthur, levantándose y caminando en círculos. Claramente nunca trató con alguien que estaba molesto antes, o más bien con alguien que estaba llorando y no podía tocarlo. "Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte llorar. ¿Tienes un pañuelo? Dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Alfred se secó los ojos unas cuantas veces más antes de confiar en que las lágrimas se habían detenido. No le gustaba llorar delante de los demás, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Era como si Arthur hubiera abierto sin querer una puerta que había reprimido todas sus emociones, y ahora se estaban derramando y liberando su corazón de un mar de dolor desenfrenado.

No era solo el hecho de que su padre había estado buscando una reina para él, eran todas las otras cosas. Todas esas emociones las hizo a un lado, las acusaciones hechas en su contra por los demás... era cierto. Se sentía celoso de que los otros reyes tuvieran sus reinas. Odiaba el hecho de tener que sentarse junto a un trono vacío. Le molestaba que su gente acabara de darse por vencida y aceptara el hecho de que no había una reina y, sobre todo, realmente deseaba tener una reina propia ... solo trató de esconderlo todo, enterrarlo bajo una sonrisa y actuar como si no le importara.

Con un resoplido, miró hacia arriba y no pudo evitar sonreír al hombre en pánico que estaba encima de él. "Estoy bien Arthur", insistió mientras se acomodaba las gafas, "Solo creo que... eso era algo que necesitaba escuchar".

Arthur dejó de agitarse y se paró ante Alfred con una mirada de disculpa. "¿Estás seguro de que te sientes mejor? No era mi intención hacerte llorar", dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos índices.

Alfred negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. "Relájate", se rió entre dientes, "No te preocupes por eso y además, pude verte correr como un pollo sin cabeza".

Eso hizo que Arthur se sonrojara y puso una expresión enojada y ofendida. "¡Yo-yo solo estaba preocupado por tu bienestar, idiota!" espetó, golpeando el suelo con rabia. "Esa es la última vez que te muestro alguna lástima. ¡La próxima vez que empieces a llorar me voy a sentar y a reírme de ti!" Arthur se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza enfadado.

Alfred no pudo evitar reír mientras se ponía de pie, siempre divertido por los cambios de humor de Arthur. "Bueno, de todos modos..." Alfred se sonrojó un poco mientras sonreía al hombre ofendido. "Gracias por eso Arthur, lo necesitaba".

Arthur lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. "De nada", murmuró, con las mejillas todavía rojas. "Solo asegúrate de no reprimir tus emociones de esa manera, no es saludable para ti".

"Sí, sí", suspiró Alfred mientras rodaba los ojos, "Lo prometo".

"Hablo en serio", espetó Arthur cuando de repente comenzó a sermonear a Alfred sobre la salud mental adecuada y cómo lidiar con las emociones. Todo esto viniendo de Arthur era algo irónico, al menos a los ojos de Alfred.

Mientras Arthur continuaba regañándolo, Alfred notó por el rabillo del ojo que una de las plantas especiales de Arthur había crecido bastante desde su última visita. Ahora era más alto y casi más robusto. De hecho, parecía que era un...

"Lo siento Alfred, sé que odias hablar de este tipo de cosas, pero tengo las manos atadas".

Alfred levantó la mirada para ver a Yao hablando con voz de disculpa.

"Oh... eso fue rápido", murmuró Alfred.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Yao, un poco sorprendido por la actitud más tranquila de Alfred. Hace solo un segundo, actuó como si estuviera listo para derribar todo el palacio.

Alfred solo le sonrió a Yao y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Relájate Yao, lamento haberte gritado", se disculpó Alfred con una sonrisa.

Yao lo miró perplejo. "¿Eh?"

"Estaba un poco enojado, eso es todo", explicó Alfred sin darse cuenta de que Yao estaba completamente conmocionado por su repentino cambio de humor, "Pero estoy mejor ahora, todo bien, así que no te preocupes. Te diré algo, ve y organiza esa fiesta del té con esa dama... ¿Cómo se llama? Lo que sea, arréglalo y te prometo que estaré allí. De todos modos tengo que irme, así que hasta más tarde". Alfred luego se volvió para irse, despidiéndose de Yao antes de irse con una sonrisa renovada.

El Jack se quedó allí completamente confundido, sin saber si había escuchado algo de eso correctamente. "¿Qué acababa de suceder?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de PurrV:  
> Este capítulo fue solo para ayudar a Alfred a superar su resentimiento hacia la reina de Picas, ya que insinué en los capítulos anteriores que no estaba particularmente feliz de que su padre estuviera constantemente buscando uno y él no se sentía como un verdadero rey sin una.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de PurrV:  
> Advertencia para aquellos que puedan ser un poco asustadizos. Hay un breve momento de gore más adelante en este capítulo.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> \- Banshee: Es una leyenda irlandesa la cual habla del espíritu de una mujer cuyo llanto advierte de una muerte inminente en una casa.

Sentado en su oficina con una gran taza de refresco en una mano y una bandeja de bocadillos sobre su escritorio, Alfred hojeó un libro que contenía todo lo que su padre había hecho en su intento de resolver el misterio de la reina desaparecida. Por lo que había escrito, había intentado casi todo lo que podía hacer a su alcance, desde consultar a las reinas de otros reinos hasta investigar la historia del reino, hasta el punto en que la reina desapareció de la corte de Picas.

Después de su charla con Arthur, Alfred decidió que en su tiempo libre debería al menos investigar él mismo la razón detrás de la reina desaparecida y, si su reinado terminara sin una, al menos podría transmitir sus conocimientos al próximo rey y esperar que tuviera suerte. Había dejado atrás sus pensamientos resentidos del pasado hacia la reina, y aunque todavía pensaba que su reino todavía estaba bien sin una, al menos debería intentar buscar al miembro desaparecido de su corte.

"Así que Felipe el Problemático fue el primer rey sin reina", murmuró Alfred mientras revisaba las notas y sorbía su bebida. "Tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo por lo que hizo que la guardia realizara controles a los ciudadanos, pero nadie llevaba la marca. Incluso aprobó una ley en la que todos los ciudadanos debían ser inspeccionados a fondo".

Esa ley provocó un poco de polémica, de hecho fue su padre quien la abolió tras convertirse en rey.

"El siguiente fue Michael el Firme, intentó usar el poder de rey de Picas para encontrar a la reina, pero no consiguió nada. Luego Oscar el Misterioso, que pasó todos los días en su estudio investigando, casi nadie lo vio. Luego mi padre, George el Valiente, y prácticamente hizo lo que hicieron los demás".

Mientras Alfred revisaba las notas de su padre, vio algo que captó su interés. Cierta huella que había visto en sus estudios y de la que sus tutores e incluso los demás reyes le habían advertido constantemente.

"¿De verdad le preguntó a un Joker?"

El Joker. Nadie sabía exactamente cuál era su papel en este mundo, pero algunos creían que mientras los cuatro reinos y sus tribunales mantenían el orden, los Jokers eran los que orquestaban la discordia. No eran una amenaza o un enemigo para los cuatro reinos, eran simplemente extraños individuos que causaban un pequeño caos aquí y allá, posiblemente para curar su propio aburrimiento. A veces ayudaron a los reinos, pero otras veces jugaron con ellos, nunca eligieron realmente un bando. Solo había dos de ellos, lo que aparentemente fue un alivio, uno era un joven de ojos escarlata con cabello blanco plateado y el otro era un niño, aunque actuaba más viejo de lo que parecía a pesar de sus maneras traviesas. Los dos no trabajaron juntos ni uno contra el otro, pero eran conscientes el uno del otro.

Nadie sabía si eran personas comunes y corrientes que finalmente recibieron la marca del Joker, o si siempre habían sido el Joker desde el comienzo de los Cuatro reinos, nadie sabía ni dónde vivían o incluso si habitaban en esta existencia. Parecían ir y venir a su antojo, pero tenían algunas reglas que seguían, pero nadie sabía cuáles eran esas reglas.

Cualquiera de los reyes podía llamar a un Joker por cualquier motivo, y vendrían sin importar qué. Hoy en día, los reyes generalmente consultaban con su corte antes de hacerlo, ya que al hacerlo o bien recibían el caos o alguna extraña forma de ayuda que podía resultar beneficiosa o no, nadie quería arriesgarse. Sin embargo, cuando Alfred leyó las notas, su curiosidad comenzó a crecer.

"Los Jokers prosperan con la travesura y el caos, no son amigos ni enemigos. Un rey puede convocar a uno bajo su propio riesgo y el Joker no puede irse hasta que el rey esté satisfecho. Ellos responderán cualquier pregunta porque saben más sobre el mundo que cualquier mortal, pero siempre darán la respuesta en forma de acertijo". Alfred suspiró mientras cerraba el libro, bebiendo el resto de su refresco. "Así que haces una pregunta directa obtendrás una respuesta no tan directa. Típico."

Alfred había sido advertido una y otra vez sobre las consecuencias de llamar a un Joker, que no le haría ningún bien... pero ¿Qué daño real podría hacer realmente hacer una pregunta?

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta de su oficina, mirando hacia afuera para asegurarse de que nadie caminara cerca antes de cerrarla. Probablemente Yao estaba ocupado haciendo citas para él, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que el Jack apareciera de repente. Lo último que necesitaba era que Yao viniera mientras conversaba con un Joker, le daría un ataque o algo así. Alfred incluso cerró las cortinas por si acaso, encendió una lámpara para obtener algo de luz en su oficina ahora tenuemente iluminada.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, Alfred se paró en el centro de su oficina, respiró hondo y puso su mano sobre la marca en su pecho, escondida detrás de su ropa.

"Toc toc."

Por un momento no hubo nada más que un silencio absoluto hasta que...

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Alfred miró por encima del hombro para ver una figura alta apoyada en su escritorio, sus ojos rojos mirándolo directamente y una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por un rostro pálido.

"El Rey de Picas", respondió Alfred, girándose hacia la persona.

La figura se incorporó y se acercó casualmente a Alfred. "Bueno, bueno, una vez más, un rey del reino de Picas ha pedido a mi asombroso yo que venga ante ellos". El Joker se detuvo y se inclinó ante Alfred. "¿A qué le debo el placer?"

Nunca antes había visto físicamente a un Joker, pero al igual que todos los libros los habían descrito, parecían prácticamente humanos. Este era casi más o menos de su altura, cabello corto plateado y ojos rojos con una sonrisa diabólica natural. Su ropa parecía no combinar pero al mismo tiempo parecía complementarse entre sí, la marca del Joker se mostraba en su garganta. Parecía ser muy pretencioso, que era algo que Alfred podía manejar siempre que lo hiciera bien.

"Tengo que decir que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última visita", dijo el Joker, "el reino de Picas se ve fantástico. Amo lo que has hecho con el lugar, lo digo en serio. Aunque no soy tan querido por aquí".

Alfred trató de ser cortés cuando preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

El Joker hizo un sonido de "pffft" antes de responder. "Me culparon de una plaga que ocurrió hace casi un siglo. Tuvieron el descaro de acusarme de alguna tos asesina. Ese no es mi estilo, los habría hecho reír hasta la muerte". Se rió el Joker a carcajadas.

Alfred se aclaró la garganta, no queriendo que la conversación se desviara del camino que él quería. "Escuché que los Jokers saben muchas cosas", dijo Alfred, colocando sus manos en sus caderas para mostrar su propia confianza.

El Joker se rió. "Por supuesto que sí, sabemos más que nadie". Le dio a Alfred una mirada perversa y esos ojos rojos parecieron brillar. "¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Alfred pensó en sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. "Ok, entonces Joker -..."

"Llámame Gilbert", insistió el Joker, atreviéndose a estirar la mano y darle una palmadita en la mejilla a Alfred, el mismo Alfred inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás. "Seamos amigos, ¿Eh? No quieres ser aburrido y formal, ¿Verdad Al? ¿Puedo llamarte Al?"

Realmente no le gustaba ni quería que lo llamaran así, pero estaba lidiando con un Joker, así que bien podría complacerlo. "Lo que sea que te funcione", respondió.

Gilbert se rió. "Oh, mira, ya nos estamos convirtiendo en mejores amigos". Luego corrió hacia el escritorio y saltó su trasero sobre él. Cruzando las piernas, el Joker se inclinó hacia atrás y continuó sonriendo. "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber Al? ¿El tiempo? ¿El clima? ¿La misma pregunta que todo rey de Picas parecen hacerme últimamente?"

"¿Todos hicieron la misma pregunta?". Eso sorprendió a Alfred, asumió que los reyes del pasado harían preguntas diferentes.

"Bueno, los expresaron de manera diferente, pero era lo mismo, así que todos obtuvieron la misma respuesta", reflexionó Gilbert. "¿Por qué no tengo una reina? ¿Por qué no hay reina? ¿Cómo es que mi reino no tiene reina? Sin embargo, en serio, que te pregunten lo mismo una y otra vez puede volverse aburrido muy rápido".

Alfred no estaba seguro de si la respuesta estaba registrada en el libro, pero tendría que preguntar de todos modos. "¿Qué les dijiste?"

Gilbert suspiró y se echó hacia atrás para terminar acostado en el escritorio. "Les dije que el reino no necesita una reina. Tuve que decírselos una y otra vez, porque al principio no me creyeron, aunque soy un Joker y no puedo mentir exactamente. Honestamente, los reyes pueden ser muy groseros a veces".

Eso no pudo ser. "¿Es cierto? ¿Esa fue tu respuesta?" Alfred esperaba más.

"Quiero decir, quién necesita una reina de todos modos", dijo el Joker de repente, "Todo lo que hacen es quedarse y ladrar órdenes cuando el rey no está cerca. Tienes suerte, Al, no tienes que aguantar nada de esa mierda. Sin embargo, no me malinterpretes, la actual reina de Tréboles es atractiva y tiene una personalidad tan ardiente para alguien que vive en un lugar tan frío".

Alfred tuvo que seguir y saber más. "¿Sabes por qué no hay reina?"

"Sí", se rió Gilbert mientras se sentaba, "Es porque el reino no quiere una".

"¿Y eso que significa?" espetó Alfred, estas respuestas no le satisfacían en absoluto.

"Lo que te acabo de decir", se rió Gilbert, ahora acostado de frente con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y los pies balanceándose en el aire. "Ustedes, los reyes del Reino de Picas, no son muy brillantes, ¿Verdad?"

Alfred tuvo que procesar todo eso, sin saber qué hacer con todo. ¿El reino de Picas no necesita una reina porque el reino no la quería? ¿Cómo era posible? Sabía que su gente estaba acostumbrada a no tener una, pero seguramente sus súbditos realmente deseaban tener una reina al lado de su rey. ¿Vieron a una reina como algo así como un accesorio adicional que ya no querían tener? Además, ¿Por qué no necesitaban una? Si no necesitaban una reina, ¿Por qué los otros reinos tenían una? Todo esto solo amplió la lista de preguntas que tenía para el Joker.

"Dime Al", dijo Gilbert de repente, que ahora estaba parado justo detrás del absorto rey, "Hay algo que quizás tengas curiosidad por saber. Los otros reyes ni siquiera lo sabían".

Eso despertó el interés de Alfred y se volvió hacia el Joker. "¿Y que sería eso?"

Gilbert hizo una mueca que avergonzaría a un tiburón. "¿Sabes quién era Maria Somerset?" preguntó.

"Ella fue la última reina de Picas", respondió Alfred, preguntándose a dónde iba esto.

"Era una mujer hermosa", exclamó Gilbert dramáticamente, "Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche, su figura tenía la forma perfecta y su pecho haría que cualquiera se pusiera a sus pies, rogándole un beso o incluso una mirada de sus ojos color chocolate". Gilbert movió sus pestañas hacia Alfred, dándole al rey un guiño descarado. "Hmm, mejor aún, ¿Qué tal si eres el juez?"

Antes de que Alfred pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, el Joker de repente se transformó en una forma muy diferente justo delante de sus ojos. Su cabello se volvió largo y oscuro, sus ojos se suavizaron y cambiaron de color. Sus labios se enrojecieron y un hermoso lunar apareció cerca de su perfecta nariz. En lugar de su ropa extraña, ahora estaba vestido con un vestido largo azul con una altura baja que mostraba un par de pechos muy regordetes. El Joker ya no estaba frente a él, pero en su lugar había una mujer muy atractiva.

"¿Qué opinas?" se rió a carcajadas la mujer que tenía delante, su voz no era tan femenina. "Muevo este cuerpo bastante bien, ¿No?"

Alfred ni siquiera sabía qué decir. "Como lo hicist-..."

"¿Cómo lo hice?" La mujer sonrió de una manera familiar. "Soy un Joker, tonto rey, puedo cambiar mi apariencia como tú cambias de ropa interior. Me permite tener todo tipo de diversión cuando nadie se da cuenta".

Alfred debería haber sabido que los Jokers tenían poderes como el cambio de forma, sin embargo, habría sido bueno recibir una advertencia. Era tan extraño mirar al Joker ahora que tenía la apariencia de la última reina de Picas. Estaba acostumbrado a verla en sus cuadros y pinturas, pero ahora aquí estaba ella, viva y parada frente a él a pesar de que sabía que ella no era real. Gilbert, que ahora parecía una mujer sensual, caminó hacia él y tiró de su brazo, Alfred se sonrojó furiosamente mientras su brazo se acercaba demasiado a esos grandes pechos.

"Míralos, son realmente suaves", bromeó Gilbert, ahora presionando su falso cuerpo contra el rey. "Cada parte de mí es una copia perfecta", dijo con otro guiño mientras movía su cuerpo de una manera seductora.

Alejándose del cambiaformas y empujándolo hacia atrás con cuidado, Alfred se recompuso rápidamente y trató de volver a encarrilar la conversación. El Joker claramente estaba tratando de confundirlo y distraerlo de lo que quería saber, y lo estaba haciendo de una manera que estaba demasiado mal. Había algo en imitar a una mujer muerta que a Alfred le repugnaba mucho.

"Dijiste que me ibas a decir algo que los otros reyes no sabían", espetó Alfred, cruzando los brazos y tratando de no mirar ese pecho ridículamente perfecto. "Ahora dime qué es".

A través de su forma femenina, Gilbert continuó sonriendo y riéndose. "Verás mi querido Al, esta hermosa dama que estás mirando no tuvo una muerte tan hermosa. Fue bastante espantoso".

Ahora, eso era realmente interesante y posiblemente podría tener algo que ver con el misterio de la reina desaparecida. Cientos de pensamientos comenzaron a vagar por la mente de Alfred mientras se preguntaba cómo la última reina murió. "Entonces... ¿Fue asesinada?"

"Nop", respondió Gilbert mientras pasaba un dedo por un mechón de su cabello oscuro.

"¿Tuvo un accidente entonces?" adivinó Alfred.

"Nuh uh".

"¿Cogió alguna enfermedad terminal?"

"Nada".

"¿Entonces?" espetó Alfred, aparentemente olvidando con quién estaba tratando.

"¿Sabes qué? Te haré una recreación", respondió Gilbert con un guiño. Luego comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con la cabeza erguida y moviendo los brazos con gracia por el aire. Claramente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esto. "Un día, mientras caminaba con sus doncellas, esta pobre mujer de repente se agarró el corazón y gritó como una banshee". Gilbert imitó todo lo que dijo, agarrándose el pecho. "Su piel suave y perfecta comenzó a pudrirse, su cabello sedoso se volvió blanco y sus dientes prístinos cayeron de su boca. Parecía un cadáver pero siguió gritando hasta que por fin su corazón dejó de latir y su cuerpo se marchitó hasta que sus huesos se rompieron y sus entrañas se licuaron". Gilbert miró, notando lo perdido que estaba Alfred. "Difícil de creer, ¿Verdad?"

"Si", murmuró Alfred, tratando de visualizar ese detalle gráfico y preguntarse qué pudo haber causado una muerte tan espantosa. "Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo".

"¿De Verdad?" Gilbert luego se dio una palmada en la frente. "¡Bueno, entonces será mejor que te dé una recreación adecuada!"

Antes de que Alfred pudiera preguntar, Gilbert dejó escapar un agudo grito y se agarró el pecho con una mano mientras la otra se dirigía hacia el cielo. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el grito se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que Alfred se vio obligado a taparse los oídos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ordenarle al Joker que se detuviera, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando la hermosa mujer en la que Gilbert se había transformado comenzó a cambiar. Sus dedos comenzaron a chasquear y curvarse hacia adentro, las uñas se le cayeron y la sangre oscura y espesa goteó de sus manos. Su piel comenzó a rasgarse exponiendo la carne podrida debajo, el hedor era insoportable y grandes cantidades de pus salían de las heridas abiertas. El grito se convirtió en gárgaras, pero aún era increíblemente fuerte cuando su rostro comenzó a hundirse, los ojos rodando en su cabeza y pudriéndose ante los de Alfred. Ese hermoso cabello negro se volvió gris y enmarañado, grandes puñados cayeron de su cabeza junto con algo de carne, y por un segundo Alfred estuvo convencido de que veía su cráneo. Sus huesos se rompieron con tanta fuerza que Alfred se estremeció, mirando con horror como ella perdió el equilibrio y se cayó y un charco de sangre negra se derramó por cada orificio de su cuerpo. Continuó gritando y gritando hasta que por fin se quedó callada y quieta.

Cuando todo terminó, Alfred bajó las manos de sus oídos y dio un paso con precaución hacia adelante. El cadáver podrido que yacía en el suelo estaba completamente quieto y Alfred se tensó cuando el horrible hedor llenó sus fosas nasales. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo puso sobre la nariz y la boca y se atrevió a dar un paso más. Era algo espantoso de ver. Hace solo un segundo era el cuerpo de una mujer con una belleza insuperable y ahora parecía sacado de una película de terror. Cosas como esta lo aterrorizaban, pero dio un paso más y lo miró. Ya ni siquiera parecía una persona, era solo piel y huesos. ¿Fue así realmente como murió la última reina de Picas?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás, el cadáver de repente levantó el cuello y lo miró con ojos hundidos. "Bastante espantoso, ¿verdad?"

El impacto del cadáver de repente hablando con una voz como lija hizo que Alfred gritara en estado de shock y tropezó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Su corazón latía como loco mientras veía al cadáver levantarse.

"¿Demasiado gráfico?" Entonces el cadáver desapareció y en su lugar estaba el Joker, riendo mientras miraba al rey. "Escuché que tenías miedo de los demonios y las criaturas repugnantes, pero no pensé que te haría caer de miedo", se rió Gilbert.

Alfred luchó por controlar su respiración y se obligó a levantarse. Debería haber sabido que el Joker le tomaría el pelo, ya había terminado de jugar. "No te llamé para que pudieras jugar tus bromas", gritó. "Te llamé para que me dieras respuestas"

Gilbert dejó de reír y miró al rey con una sonrisa algo espeluznante. "Te di respuestas Al, pero has estado haciendo las preguntas equivocadas". El Joker comenzó a girar lentamente alrededor de Alfred, con los ojos fijos en él. "El reino no necesita una reina. El reino no quiere una. Fuiste testigo de una muerte que nadie conoce. Te he dado todas las respuestas, pero no sabes qué hacer con ellas". Luego se detuvo directamente frente a Alfred. "El problema es que realmente no te preocupan estas respuestas... quieres saber sobre ese jardín".

Ante esto, Alfred se estremeció. "¿Tú... sabes sobre eso?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Gilbert, arreglándose el cabello, "Visitas un jardín donde hiciste un interesante amigo, pero nadie te cree. Lo sé, porque no hay nada que no sepa".

Al ver esta oportunidad de oro ante él, Alfred no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿A dónde voy? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué sigo visitando este lugar? ¿Dónde está?"

Gilbert hizo una mueca y levantó el dedo. "Ahora, ahora", dijo, "Todas estas preguntas tienen una sola respuesta".

Alfred contuvo la respiración mientras Gilbert hablaba.

"No vas a ningún lado".

Alfred parpadeó. "¿Q-Qué?"

Gilbert simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Esa es mi respuesta. No vas a ningún lado".

"Estoy... obviamente yendo a alguna parte", argumentó Alfred, viendo como Gilbert asentía con la cabeza, "Entonces, ¿A dónde voy?"

"Como dije, no vas a ninguna parte".

Esto no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte. "Bueno, entonces... ¿Quién es este tipo Arthur con el que me sigo reuniendo?" preguntó Alfred, esperando que eso arrojara algo de luz sobre la situación.

"Un don nadie", respondió el Joker. "Un inexistente don nadie".

"P-pero este lugar, el jardín y él... es real, ¿Verdad?" A Alfred le dolía la cabeza.

"Lo es."

"Pero acabas de decir... ¡ARGH!" Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Estas no eran respuestas, eran palabras destinadas a causarle confusión. El Joker sabía sobre el jardín, insinuó que estaba al tanto de Arthur y que nadie le creía. Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de respuestas fueron estas? Estas no eran respuestas, eran mentiras. Debería haber sabido que convocar al Joker era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, todo lo que hizo fue darle un dolor de cabeza.

"¡Me tomas por tonto, maldita sea!" Alfred ahora realmente quería darle un puñetazo. "¡Dijiste que tenías la respuesta!"

Gilbert gruñó de nuevo. "O tal vez estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas", dijo sonando casi serio. "Además, estaría más preocupado por esa puerta si fuera tú".

¿Puerta? ¿La de su sueño? ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar preguntar, alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina y escuchó la voz de Yao llamándolo. Parecía preocupado, probablemente por el grito que hizo Gilbert cuando estaba disfrazado como ese cadáver.

Alfred gimió porque realmente no quería que Yao lo viera con este Joker y estaba harto de ser tratado como un tonto. Miró a Gilbert y dijo: "Ya terminé contigo, ahora vete".

Gilbert se inclinó cortésmente con su sonrisa característica y antes de desaparecer dijo una última cosa. "Será mejor que te ocupes de esa puerta antes de que se suelten sus bisagras. La pobre doncella está cansada después de mantenerla cerrada durante tanto tiempo".

Al encontrarse solo en su oficina, Alfred descubrió que estaba igual de perdido como siempre y no sabía dónde buscar respuestas.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Alfred se fue a la cama esa noche estaba aterrorizado de tener una terrible pesadilla y tenía razón al pensar que sí. Después de lo que le mostró el maldito Joker, temía no volver a tener una noche tranquila nunca más. Mantuvo encendida una tenue luz de noche, pero mientras se recostaba en su cama y miraba al techo, esas horribles imágenes continuaron atormentando sus pensamientos. Tratando de sacárselo todo de la cabeza, Alfred intentó leer cómics divertidos, vio películas de aventuras cómicas, incluso intentó leer un libro largo y aburrido sobre el conflicto pasado entre los cuatro reinos, pero en el momento en que cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, siempre volvía esa cosa espantosa.

"Maldita sea", se quejó Alfred mientras daba vueltas.

Era demasiado perturbador para él siquiera pensar en ese momento. Ni siquiera quería saber la razón por la que la última reina de Picas murió así, simplemente no quería volver a verla, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Trató de tararear una melodía alegre para sí mismo, leyó un libro de chistes y se obligó a reír, incluso se comió un pote entero de su helado favorito con la esperanza de calmarlo, pero todavía estaba allí en el fondo de su mente como para burlarse de él. ¿Por qué demonios convocó a ese maldito Joker?

Mientras miraba hacia el techo, intentó pensar en algo para distraerse de todo. Tenía la cita del té con la hija de ese noble la próxima semana. Supuestamente ella era la mejor soltera del Reino de Picas, y aparentemente incluso tuvo una cita para almorzar con el rey de Diamantes. También se acercaba la prueba del sabor del postre, estaba ansioso por eso. Yao se encargó de algunos trabajos atrasados para él, así que estuvo bien. Escuchó que el rey de Corazones consiguió un perro nuevo. De hecho, mucha gente dijo que el rey de Corazones tenía una apariencia similar a uno de los Jokers... maldita sea.

Alfred gimió mientras se golpeaba la cabeza en un vano esfuerzo por deshacerse de esa miserable imagen de una mujer convirtiéndose en un cadáver en descomposición ante sus ojos. Si no supiera nada mejor, pensaría que el mismo Joker lo estaba mirando en este momento, riéndose a carcajadas. El reloj siguió su marcha y, aunque sus párpados se estaban volviendo pesados, no podía quedarse dormido. Continuó mirando hacia arriba hasta que le dolieron los ojos y sintió la garganta seca.

Para cuando pensó que estaba bien dormir, los pájaros ya cantaban y el sol brillaba por la ventana. Podía escuchar a las doncellas y mayordomos moverse fuera de su habitación, y luego la puerta se abría mientras un mayordomo entraba con una bandeja de jugo.

"Buenos días, majestad", cantó el alegre mayordomo mientras servía un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo colocaba sobre la mesita de noche. "Recién exprimido, tal como te gusta".

A Alfred le duelen los ojos cuando los movió para mirar el cristal. "Café", gimió.

El mayordomo pareció sorprendido por esto. "¿Café? Usted prefiere un vaso de jugo de naranja a primera hora de la mañana, majestad, ¿No es así?"

Alfred miró al mayordomo y repitió la orden. "Café... necesito café... mucho, mucho café".

El mayordomo no dijo más y salió corriendo, dejando atrás el jugo de naranja. Con un brazo cansado, Alfred intentó agarrar el vaso, lo acercó a su rostro e intentó beberlo. Se derramó por su garganta y también por su barbilla, manchando su pijama y sábanas. Ni siquiera tuvo la energía para dejar el vaso, simplemente lo dejó caer sobre el edredón y se obligó a levantarse de la cama.

"Este va a ser un día largo", gimió mientras se dirigía al baño, pasando la puerta y chocando contra la pared. "Un día muy largo".

Y de hecho lo fue. Yao no se compadeció de él y acusó a Alfred de quedarse despierto toda la noche jugando videojuegos o algo, declarando que no se le permitiría descansar hasta que terminara su trabajo. Bebió al menos cinco tazas de café durante el desayuno, pero todavía se sentía fatigado y ansiaba su cama, pero lo temía al mismo tiempo. En su estado de cansancio, Alfred apenas podía sostener un bolígrafo y la mitad del tiempo no podía oír lo que decía Yao. Caminaba como un enfermo, constantemente chocando contra cosas u otras personas y lo peor era que la mañana apenas había terminado.

Después de que Yao le hizo volver a firmar algunos documentos, dejó temporalmente al cansado rey, prometiendo que volvería después de dejar los formularios completados. Ahora que estaba solo, Alfred tropezó con la jarra de café y se sirvió una taza. Lo bebió, pero la cafeína no pareció afectarle, todavía estaba desesperado por dormir. Miró hacia el sofá, la suavidad de esos cojines se veía tan tentadora y acogedora.

"Sólo... sólo cinco minutos", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se subía, acostándose sobre su espalda y soltando un gemido cuando descubrió lo maravillosamente cómodo que era el sofá. "Cinco... minutos..." bostezó cuando sus ojos se cerraron y llegó la oscuridad.

\------------

Alguien lo estaba llamando.

Alfred abrió los ojos, se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, viendo a un desconocido frente a él. Todavía estaba sentado en el sofá en el que se había quedado dormido, pero su ubicación había cambiado enormemente. Ya no se encontraba en su oficina, sino en una pequeña área rodeada de altos setos verdes. El cielo sobre él estaba oscuro y nublado, y había un fuerte viento en el aire que recogía hojas caídas y las agitaba.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy ahora?" Se levantó del sofá y miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida, pero no vio ninguna. "¿Puedo pasar un día sin despertarme en un lugar nuevo?" Miró hacia arriba y se debatió sobre escalar los setos o incluso si eran escalables.

_"Mi rey"_

Alfred se dio la vuelta y examinó rápidamente el área, ya que estaba seguro de que quien hablaba estaba justo detrás de él. Esa voz era clara como el cristal, así que estaba seguro de lo que escuchó y no estaba en su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar llamar a quien fuera, una sección de la pared verde se abrió y reveló una salida. La voz volvió a llamar y venía de esa dirección.

"Estar parado aquí no me va a hacer ningún bien", suspiró Alfred, y se aventuró cautelosamente hacia adelante.

Mirando hacia afuera, encontró un largo pasillo con las paredes todavía formadas por altos arbustos. Hubo algunos giros y vueltas en algunas secciones, lo que hizo que Alfred se diera cuenta de que debía estar dentro de un laberinto o algo así. ¿Cómo terminó aquí? ¿El palacio tenía siquiera un laberinto? Escuchó la voz de nuevo, viniendo de su izquierda y viendo que no tenía otra opción, Alfred la siguió, esperando que lo guiara a algún lugar fuera de aquí.

Siguió la voz a través del laberinto lo mejor que pudo, atravesando todos los giros y vueltas con la esperanza de que lo llevara a una salida. Todo se veía igual y en un momento pensó que ya había caminado por el lugar en la que estaba. No había nada que pudiera usar como marcador y estaba empezando a pensar que nunca encontraría una salida. Mientras continuaba aventurándose hacia adelante, trató de llamar a quien lo llamaba, pero no recibió respuesta y solo se dio cuenta de lo espeluznante que era este lugar, su deseo de encontrar una salida se hizo grande.

Tomando un breve descanso, se detuvo en medio de un cruce de caminos, mirando hacia los tres caminos que podía tomar. La voz parecía haberse detenido y Alfred no estaba seguro de qué camino tomar, todos parecían iguales.

"Si esto es un sueño, por favor despiértame", suplicó, esperando que alguien lo escuchara.

Mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes y gemía de pavor por su situación actual, captó un sonido muy débil. Estaba lejos, pero estaba seguro de que podía oírlo. Levantándose, lo siguió, desesperado ahora por encontrar algo en este maldito laberinto. A medida que se acercaba más y más a la fuente del sonido, ahora podía distinguir qué era.

"¿Una canción?"

No era solo una persona, sonaba como un pequeño grupo de personas cantando, la canción en sí sonaba alegre de una manera algo oscura. De hecho, a medida que se acercaba más y más, las voces sonaban como si pertenecieran a niños muy pequeños. Había tantas preguntas que ahora inundaban su cabeza, la presa que las retenía se derrumbó hace mucho tiempo. Dobló una esquina y se encontró con una visión desconcertante que le hizo reajustarse las gafas.

En un área grande, Alfred vio a cuatro niños, tomados de la mano y bailando alrededor de un árbol pequeño, completamente ajenos al hecho de que estaban perdidos en un laberinto gigante, o tal vez no estaban perdidos. Sonreían y reían mientras cantaban su canción, sus rostros jóvenes llenos de vértigo y deleite como si no tuvieran una sola preocupación en el mundo.

_"Suena una corona de rosas,_

_Llena el bolsillo de ramillos_

_Achís, achís,_

_¡Todos caemos!"_

Los niños se cayeron, riendo mientras lo hacían antes de levantarse y comenzar la canción de nuevo.

_"El Rey está en su castillo,_

_La Reina comienza a llorar_

_Achís, achís,_

_¡Todos saltaremos!"_

Siguieron cantando una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma letra una y otra vez como si fueran las únicas palabras que conocían. La rima sonaba familiar, pero Alfred no podía ubicar dónde la había escuchado antes. Alfred no podía negar que encontrarse con cuatro niños cantando una canción algo espeluznante dentro de un laberinto solitario era casi perturbador. Todo esto tenía señales de advertencia destallando justo su cara... todavía eran los únicos ahí, ¿Qué daño podía hacer hablar con ellos?

Cuando Alfred se acercó a ellos con cuidado, levantó la mano para saludar y dijo: "Hola, niños, ¿Podrían ayudarme?"

En el momento en que los niños se dieron cuenta de su presencia, de repente gritaron y salieron corriendo, huyendo por una abertura en la pared detrás de ellos.

"Oye, esperen", suplicó Alfred, persiguiéndolos. Se arrastró por la abertura y vio a los niños desapareciendo en otra esquina. "¡Solo quiero hablar!"

Los niños no le respondieron y continuaron corriendo con miedo en sus gritos, dejando a Alfred sin más remedio que seguirlos. Solo podía asumir que los asustó de alguna manera dado que de repente apareció ante ellos, aunque no se sintió intimidante y si quería respuestas tendría que seguirlos. Si tenía suerte, lo sacarían de allí, o se cansarían de tanto correr y le darían la oportunidad de explicarse. Los siguió cada vez más profundamente en el laberinto, doblando esquinas y girando en curvas cerradas. Alfred estaba decidido a no perderlos de vista, pero eran bastante rápidos para ser tan solo un grupo de niños. Trató de llamarlos, insistiendo en que no era una amenaza, pero ellos lo ignoraron y continuaron corriendo más y más adentro. ¿Por qué huían de él y hacia dónde iban?

Se deslizó por otra abertura y los vio corriendo por una esquina. Empujándose, Alfred los persiguió, dando la vuelta a la esquina, pero se detuvo de repente cuando vio lo que le esperaba. Los niños no se veían por ninguna parte, y no había otra salida de este pasaje en particular y justo enfrente de él, al final del pasillo, había una gran puerta plateada.

Alfred dio un paso atrás después de reconocer la puerta. Era esa terrible puerta con la que había soñado antes, la que tenía esa horrible presencia detrás. Estaba cubierto con esas cadenas oxidadas y cerraduras gastadas, sin embargo, no hubo fuertes golpes ni gritos de angustia provenientes de él.

Alfred miró por encima del hombro y miró hacia el laberinto sin fin antes de mirar hacia la puerta. Estaba en silencio por alguna razón y no podía sentir nada peligroso detrás. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad para aprender más sobre esto, y aunque estaba aterrorizado por la presencia que sentía antes, Alfred sabía que tenía que descubrir la verdad sin importar nada. Tragando el gran nudo en su garganta, Alfred se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a la puerta, listo para girar y huir por si acaso. Cuanto más se acercaba, más parecía cernirse sobre él, como si estuviera a punto de caerse encima de él. Se acercó más y más hasta que casi pudo tocar la manija. Alfred no tenía la intención de abrirlo, pero colocó cuidadosamente su oreja contra él.

Había silencio. Alfred no podía oír nada más que los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su propia respiración. ¿Quizás no había nada detrás de eso? Quizás la horrible presencia había...

**_¡BANG!_ **

Alfred gritó y se cayó, mirando hacia la puerta con terror cuando algo detrás de ella comenzó a golpear fuertemente contra ella, haciendo sonar las cadenas y las cerraduras. Podía escuchar sonidos profanos detrás de él, como si el infierno se hubiera abierto y las almas torturadas de los condenados estuvieran tratando de derribar la puerta. Alfred se arrastró lejos, finalmente se levantó y corrió. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo de esa puerta. Tomó izquierdas y derechas, no le importaba a dónde fuera siempre que pudiera poner suficiente distancia entre él y esa puerta.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, jadeando fuertemente mientras su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. ¿Qué diablos era esa puerta? ¿Pasaron esos niños por eso y, si no lo hicieron, a dónde fueron? Tal vez fueron una ilusión o algo así.

Alfred se sintió enfermo y cansado. Había tantas cosas sucediendo, tantas cosas pasando por su mente, y se estaba volviendo demasiado. Primero fueron voces, luego fue transportado mágicamente a un jardín donde vivía un hombre y nadie lo notó o le creyó. Luego, la pesadilla sobre la puerta con aquellos golpes, la niña advirtiéndole sobre la presencia detrás de ella. Luego fue el misterio de la reina desaparecida, el Joker le mostró esa horrible imagen de cómo murió la última reina y ahora estaba en ese maldito laberinto con niños espeluznantes cantando canciones espeluznantes y esa maldita puerta volviendo, y encima de todo lo demás, estaba intentando gobernar un reino. No entendió nada. Pasaban tantas cosas y no sabía qué hacer.

"Quiero salir de aquí", jadeó, sintiéndose atrapado, sintiendo las paredes cerrarse. "¡Déjame salir de aquí!"

_"Mi rey"_

Alfred se estremeció cuando algo le agarró su hombro. Mirando lentamente hacia abajo vio una mano agarrando su chaqueta. Una mano huesuda y podrida cubierta de suciedad y mugre. Sus ojos siguieron lentamente la mano hasta un brazo y el cuerpo al que estaba unido. Su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando vio lo que parecía un cadáver podrido que caminaba, extendiéndose hacia él y jadeando pesadamente como si estuviera tratando de respirar.

 _"Mi Rey"_ , dijo, su voz ronca como si su garganta estuviera hecha de lija. _"Mi Rey, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?"_

Alfred se quitó la mano de encima y trató de huir, pero sus piernas se habían vuelto pesadas y no tenía control sobre ellas. Terminó cayéndose y trató desesperadamente de alejarse de la monstruosidad que se le acercaba.

 _"¿Por qué fui maldecida por tu crimen?"_ gritó el cadáver, tropezando hacia él con los brazos extendidos. _"¿Por qué debo sufrir? Hice lo que me pediste. Yo era tu preciosa reina"._

"Vete", gritó Alfred, con sus ojos azules llenos de terror cuando el cadáver estaba casi sobre él. "¡No te hice nada!"

 _"Líbrame de este dolor"_ , gritó el cadáver, su cuerpo se volvía más grotesco. _"¡Mi Rey, libérame!"_

Alfred se protegió la cara con los brazos y gritó. "Déjame en paz", gritó. "¡Déjame solo! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!"

"¿Alfred?"

Otra voz lo llamó de repente.

"¿Alfred? Despierta, despierta ahora".

Todo se sintió como si se hubiera quedado quieto y hubo silencio. Ya no oía al angustiado cadáver ni el viento de ese horrible laberinto. En cambio, escuchó el sonido de los pájaros.

"¿Alfred?"

Separando lentamente sus brazos, Alfred miró hacia arriba y miró fijamente a un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

"... ¿Arthur?"

Arthur estaba arrodillado sobre él, su rostro lleno de preocupación. "Alfred, ¿Estás bien? Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla".

Sentándose, Alfred miró a su alrededor y descubrió que ya no estaba en ese laberinto, sino en el jardín de Arthur. Las flores de colores que lo rodeaban eran reconfortantes, los pájaros cantaban melodías dulces y tranquilizadoras, el sol brillaba y hacía que el jardín se iluminara de una manera encantadora. Fue pacífico y seguro.

Mirando a Arthur, tuvo que preguntar: "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Arthur pareció sorprendido. "Como siempre lo haces; de la nada", respondió, aunque estabas profundamente dormido cuando te encontré. No pude despertarte exactamente a patadas, así que te dejé continuar. Sin embargo, empezaste a gritar mientras dormías, así que seguí llamándote hasta que te despertaste".

Alfred miró a su alrededor una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. No había puerta aterradora, no había niños cantando, y no había ningún cadáver andante persiguiéndolo. Estaba a salvo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, cayó de espaldas e hizo todo lo posible por relajarse, pero le seguía doliendo la cabeza con tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez.

"¿Estás bien?"

Al mirar a Arthur, que todavía parecía preocupado, Alfred no pudo evitar decir "No". Alfred estaba lejos de estar bien, y no sabía qué hacer.

Arthur suspiró mientras miraba al hombre agotado. "Puedo ver que ahora tienes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Claramente no has dormido bien".

Alfred asintió con un gemido.

"¿Algo te mantuvo despierto?" adivinó Arthur.

Alfred asintió de nuevo.

"¿Y te está estresando de nuevo?"

Alfred asintió una vez más.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Arthur se acomodó y se inclinó un poco más hacia el hombre preocupado. "Vamos, me has contado antes y ¿Parece ayudar? Dime cuál es el problema".

Al escuchar la suave voz de Arthur y ver lo gentiles que eran sus ojos, Alfred quiso hablar con él con la esperanza de que pudiera decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Sus conversaciones pasadas siempre parecían hacer que todos sus problemas desaparecieran, reemplazando todos esos malos pensamientos por buenos. Alfred todavía no estaba seguro de si Arthur podría manejar todos sus problemas, pero como aprendió antes; reprimirlo todo no le haría ningún bien.

"Tengo tanto que hacer", admitió.

A Arthur no parecía importarle. "Dímelo."

Así que Alfred tomó una respiración profunda y compartió sus problemas. Lo mantuvo breve y simple, indicando que constantemente estaba trabajando duro, pero todos estos pequeños problemas seguían interfiriendo y dificultando su vida y su trabajo. Uno de ellos era el misterio de por qué venía aquí, afirmando que no le importaba tanto, pero estaba constantemente en su mente, y quería saber cómo y por qué estaba visitando a Arthur sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Luego habló del sueño que tuvo de una niña que lo conducía a una puerta cerrada, donde podía sentir una presencia horrible tratando de salir. Luego, de cómo fue testigo de una muerte recreada que era demasiado grotesca para describir y que lo asustó tanto que no pudo dormir. Ahora tenía otro sueño de niños espeluznantes cantando canciones en un laberinto con un cadáver andante persiguiéndolo. Era una cosa tras otra y lo estaba estresando.

Arthur escuchó y la mayoría de las cosas que dijo Alfred parecían abarrotar su cabeza. Una cosa estaba perfectamente clara para él y antes de que Alfred pudiera decir más, Arthur levantó un dedo para silenciarlo.

"Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza", dijo Arthur, "Demasiado, especialmente si tienes un trabajo importante y eso está afectando tu sueño".

Alfred ya lo sabía. "Pero no puedo simplemente ignorar todas estas cosas", insistió, "No sé qué significa todo esto, pero sé que debe significar algo, y no puedo simplemente ignorarlo todo".

Arthur asintió, cruzó los brazos y trató de pensar en una solución. "Es común que las personas tengan muchas cosas en la cabeza, el trabajo y las preocupaciones no son las mejores cosas, pero son manejables. Creo que solo necesitas organizarlo todo".

"¿Eso es todo?" Alfred esperaba más.

"No he terminado, idiota", espetó Arthur, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, "Necesitas priorizar estos pequeños problemas para que no se conviertan en grandes problemas. Una cosa a la vez, porque si intentas hacerlo todo a la vez, te conducirás a una muerte prematura. No sé cuáles son esas cosas de las que hablas, pero si quieres resolverlas, resuélvalas individualmente y trata de no hacerlo todas a la vez. ¿Está claro?"

Alfred asintió, escuchando el consejo como si fuera una medicina vital que necesitaba tomar para salvar su vida. Era un consejo decente y probablemente algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía se sentía fatal tanto mental como físicamente.

"Bien, ahora que sacamos eso del camino", declaró Arthur de repente, "Vamos a sacar esas cosas malas de tu mente".

Con la forma en que Arthur se frotaba las manos y lo miraba con ojos tan intensos, Alfred casi pensó que Arthur iba a lanzar un hechizo sobre él. Si lo hacía, esperaba que funcionara.

Acercándose un poco más, Arthur se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el césped y dijo: "¿Tienes una flor favorita? O tal vez, ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita? El mío es la primavera, obviamente, resalta la belleza de mi jardín".

Eso salió de la nada. "¿De qué se trata esto?" murmuró Alfred, "Pensé que ibas a sacar las cosas malas de mi mente".

Arthur suspiró. "La mejor manera de sacar todas esas cosas malas de la mente es hablar de las cosas buenas. He estado leyendo un libro sobre buenos temas para iniciar una conversación y para que uno esté de buen humor es hablar de cosas agradables que despierten buenos recuerdos, poniéndote de un mejor humor y sacando todos los pensamientos negativos de tu mente" Una vez más Arthur pareció presumir de sí mismo. "Entonces, ¿Tienes un autor favorito? ¿O quizás algún tipo de comida favorita?"

Entonces, en otras palabras, ¿Quería tener una buena conversación sobre cosas felices? No era exactamente lo que Alfred tenía en mente, pero cuando asimiló la sugerencia de Arthur pensó que tal vez podría funcionar, tal vez hablar de cosas buenas eliminaría todos estos horribles pensamientos. De hecho, esta podría ser una oportunidad de oro para aprender más sobre Arthur, porque aún sabía muy poco sobre él a pesar de todas sus visitas anteriores.

"Bueno... me gustan las hamburguesas", respondió Alfred, una hamburguesa grasienta con queso fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Hamburguesas?" Arthur ladeó la cabeza con una mirada de disgusto o confusión.

"¿Qué, nunca has comido una?" Eso sorprendió a Alfred. Las hamburguesas no eran exactamente un plato elegante, pero seguían siendo uno de sus favoritos. "Saben muy bien cuando tienen el queso adecuado y los pepinillos crujientes, y mientras las rebanadas de pan sean suaves y la carne jugosa, tienen un sabor fuera de este mundo".

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "No suena como algo que disfrutaría", murmuró, "En realidad prefiero los asados y los platos de repostería. Confesaré que me gusta el pescado rebozado, pero eso es más un placer culpable".

"¿¡Pescado rebozado!?" Alfred sacó la lengua con solo pensarlo. "Lo probé una vez y fue como el infierno. ¿¡Cómo te pueden gustar cosas así!? "

"Es un gusto adquirido", argumentó Arthur, hinchando un poco las mejillas, "Y suena mucho más saludable que estas hamburguesas".

"Ja, comería hamburguesas cualquier día", resopló Alfred, su boca babeando un poco al pensar en un montón de hamburguesas con queso recién hechas. "Añádele un poco de refresco y tendrás una comida completa".

"Creo que me quedaré con el té", resopló Arthur, todo el tema de la comida parecía relajarlo casi por completo al menos.

Era casi divertido ver cómo Arthur reaccionaba a la comida que no le gustaba y Alfred se rió un poco. Su conversación continuó y comenzó a evolucionar hacia diferentes temas. Hablaron de sus dulces favoritos, a Arthur le gustaban los scones con nata y mermelada, mientras que Alfred confesó que le gustaba mucho cualquier cosa con azúcar. Luego hablaron sobre sus libros favoritos, sus canciones favoritas e incluso su tipo de clima favorito. Alfred se sorprendió al saber que a Arthur le gustaba una lluvia suave en un día tranquilo, ya que no solo ayudaba a mantener su jardín hidratado, sino que también el sonido del agua golpeando las hojas lo tranquilizaba, y aun así, lo más sorprendente era que en realidad le gustaba la música alegre y hardcore. Alfred le dijo a Arthur que prefería los días calurosos cuando el cielo estaba completamente azul con una suave brisa en el aire. Le recordó unas vacaciones en su juventud y le contó a Arthur sobre la vez que fue a una hermosa playa blanca en el reino de Diamantes mientras visitaba a un amigo.

Le contó a Arthur cómo construyó un gran castillo de arena, su baño en el agua azul cristalina con grandes mantarrayas, el sabor de la fruta local que le ofrecieron. Habló de cómo casi se quema por el sol, cuando exploró una cueva marina con la esperanza de encontrar un tesoro y cómo vio la puesta de sol, el cielo parecía estar en llamas y miró el sol hasta que se desvaneció más allá del mar. Confesó que en su juventud pensó que el sol se estaba bañando antes de irse a la cama, y al decir eso hizo reír a Arthur. Alfred le contó a Arthur todo lo que amaba sobre las playas y el mar mismo, lleno de cientos de criaturas que se escondían bajo las olas y su esperanza de que algún día vería una ballena y se haría amigo de ella.

Alfred habló y habló hasta que se dio cuenta de que él había estado hablando todo el tiempo y apenas le dio a Arthur la oportunidad de hablar. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, se volvió hacia Arthur y le preguntó: "¿Alguna vez has estado en una playa?"

"No, no lo he hecho", respondió Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ni siquiera he visto el mar".

"¿¡En serio!? Deberías ir algún día ", insistió Alfred, "Echarte en la arena mientras escuchas las olas rompiéndose es lo más relajante que cualquiera puede hacer".

Arthur se rió un poco mientras se apartaba parte del cabello de la cara. "Podría... algún día", murmuró.

Alfred decidió desviar la conversación por un camino ligeramente diferente. "Entonces, ¿Creciste aquí o algo así?" preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¿Aquí?" Arthur resopló y negó con la cabeza. "No, no, vengo de un pequeño pueblo en medio del campo".

"Oh, ¿Entonces tu familia vive allí?" preguntó Alfred.

"No, sin familia", respondió Arthur, "Me dejaron en la puerta de un orfanato cuando era muy joven".

"Oh..." Alfred no esperaba escuchar eso. "¿Así que supongo que tenías algunos amigos allí mientras crecías?"

"No", respondió Arthur con un suspiro. "Yo... asustaba a la gente. No les gustaba el hecho de que estaba hablando con cosas que no podían ver". Arthur comenzó a arrastrar un dedo por un parche de tierra cercano. "Los niños pensaban que era un fenómeno y los adultos pensaban que era un niño con problemas. Realmente no me querían allí, así que una vez que tuve la edad suficiente, me fui por mi cuenta. Pasé la mayor parte de mi juventud viviendo en bosques, yendo solo a las ciudades para vender leña y comprar artículos de primera necesidad. No fue tan malo aunque yo estaba... bueno, ansiaba tener algún tipo de compañía. Las hadas y los espíritus no suelen permanecer en el mismo lugar durante demasiado tiempo".

La conversación tomó un giro repentino y triste, y Alfred trató desesperadamente de volver a ponerlo en una nota más feliz por el bien de Arthur. "Bueno, ahora vives aquí", dijo con una sonrisa, "Tienes una habitación acogedora y un jardín increíble. Realmente lo has hecho bien por ti mismo".

Eso pareció hacer sonreír a Arthur, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se limpió la suciedad de la mano y con un suave bufido se puso de pie. "Entonces, ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Cuando le preguntó, Alfred acababa de darse cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor. Todavía estaba cansado por la falta de sueño, pero aparte de eso, se sentía mucho mejor mentalmente. "Me siento mucho mejor", confesó con un bostezo.

"Bien", dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, "Pero necesitas dormir un poco más. Un buen sueño hace maravillas en la mente y recuerda lo que te dije. No quiero que regreses aquí de mal humor".

Alfred asintió mientras se recostaba en la hierba y bostezaba una vez más. Se dio cuenta de que Arthur estaba a punto de marcharse y sin siquiera pensarlo soltó: "¿Podrías quedarte? ¿Solo hasta que me quede dormido? "

Arthur se sorprendió por esa solicitud y mientras Alfred lo miraba con ojos de cachorro, no pudo encontrar la fuerza para decir que no. "Bien, bien", murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a Alfred. "Eres un bebé".

Mientras se acurrucaba en la hierba y sus párpados se volvían pesados, Alfred dijo: "Oye Arthur... gracias por todo eso. Eres tan buen conversador y solucionador de problemas..."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Arthur respondiera con un "De nada".

Descansando su cabeza en sus brazos, Alfred trató de enfocarse en Arthur mientras estaba sentado cerca, pero su visión comenzaba a nublarse. "Arthur... somos amigos, ¿Verdad?"

Los ojos de Alfred ahora estaban cerrados y se estaba deslizando lentamente hacia un sueño profundo, pero escuchó a Arthur decir: "Yo... supongo que sí".

"Bien," suspiró Alfred con una sonrisa y sucumbió al tan necesario sueño, casi seguro de que podía escuchar a Arthur cantarle mientras dormía en total felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La letra de la canción en inglés es la siguiente:
> 
> "Ring-a-ring o' roses,  
> A pocket full of posises,  
> A-tishoo, A-tishoo,  
> We all fall down!"
> 
> "The King is in his castle,  
> The Queen begins to weep,  
> A-tishoo, A-tishoo,  
> We all will leapt!"


End file.
